1000 perles blanches
by Yuni Stark
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, est mort. Et il est réincarné avec ses pouvoirs scellés et doit obtenir mille perles blanches en faisant des bonnes actions pour se racheter de ses crimes. Avait-il oublié de préciser qu'il était une fille et qu'il devait aider un futur boss de la mafia totalement minable ? Foutus Entités et foutu Potter.
1. Prologue

_Salut à tous !_

 _J'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes vacances._

 _Donc ! Pour faire simple, ceci est un prologue de chapitre en projet._

 _Si vous voulez que je l'écrive, dites-le moi !_

 **Petites précisions** :

First, Nine et Seven viennent d'une autre série de fic (Les Apprentis), si vous les avez pas lu, c'est pas grave. N'y prêtez pas trop attention. Ils sont juste des versions différentes de Harry Potter et n'ont aucune importance dans l'histoire en elle-même.

Les Entités non plus ne vont pas vraiment intervenir plus que ça.

C'est juste un cross que j'avais envie de faire.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous voudrez voir la suite.

(Et ceux qui lisent le reste de mes fic, vous inquiétez pas, je compte reprendre très bientôt l'écriture. J'ai juste fait une pause pour les vac. Et j'ai un chap sur First que j'ai presque terminé.)

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Harry Potter qui es Rowling, ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn qui est à Akira Amano**

.

 _Voilà !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

 **1000 perles Blanches**

.

* * *

.

 **Prologue : Jeux d'Entités.**

.

Hadrian se demandait comment il s'était retrouvé à boire du thé dans l'entre-monde avec Mort, Destin, Vie, Chance et Hasard. Et Ordre et Chaos ne devaient pas être loin, sûrement en train de se disputer pour savoir lequel des deux allait intervenir ensuite dans la vie d'une pauvre âme. Il avait une petite préférence pour Chaos, ce gosse était amusant et on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui, même si sa jumelle détestait quand il foutait le bordel. Mais ils savaient tous au fond qu'elle adorait son frère et qu'elle n'aimait pas s'ennuyer quand tout était trop ordonné.

Donc, il buvait du thé avec eux, Chance et Hasard jouant aux dés sur un plateau avec Destin les regardant et Vie et Mort discutant de la dernière lubie de Néant et de Magie. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce que ces deux-là avaient en tête. Déjà que Néant avait décidé de prendre Seven sous son aile à cause de sa capacité d'anti-magie...

Il reposa calmement sa tasse de thé et demanda tranquillement :

_ Donc, pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ?

_ Parce que tu es mort, répondit Chance.

Il leur jeta un regard blasé.

_ Je doute fortement que ce soit par hasard que je me sois pris un piano sur la tête alors que j'étais dans une plaine.

_ Je confirme, j'y suis pour rien, dit Hasard. Pleins-toi à Chaos, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée.

_ Et donc, pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez tué ? Sûrement pas juste pour prendre le thé.

Vie et Mort arrêtèrent leur discussion pour se tourner vers lui et il soupira. Il sentait que ça allait être long.

_ Vois-tu Hadrian, commença Vie, il y a un petit problème dans l'univers d'origine de Nine.

_ Oh ?

_ Oui. Certes, il a dit à ses amis comment tuer Tom Riddle et ils l'ont fait, mais Nine a aussi emmené avec lui l'horcruxe sans couper le lien avec l'âme principale avant ça. Ce qui fait que Tom Riddle ne peut pas retourner à son corps astrale comme le font toute les âmes à leur mort, ni retourner auprès de l'horcruxe qui est déjà réincarné et on ne peut pas vraiment le renvoyer dans le cycle de réincarnation sans que sa mémoire ne soit effacée.

_ Effacez lui juste la mémoire. Ou coupez le lien.

_ On ne peut pas couper le lien sans mettre en danger l'âme instable d'Aragorn, le nouveau nom que porte l'horcruxe. Et Nine est directement lié à lui par son âme. Ce qui fait qu'il sera aussi atteint. Et on ne veut pas vraiment d'un immortel trop instable mentalement ou au niveau de son âme. Et effacer la mémoire de Tom Riddle sans le faire passer par son corps astrale ne sera pas efficace. L'âme a tendance à se souvenir et une âme aussi teintée que la sienne se souviendra forcément et refera les même erreurs.

_ Ouais, je vois le problème. Et donc ? Vous pouvez tout aussi bien le laisser ici...

_ Il en est hors de question ! s'offusqua Vie. Aucune âme ne mérite d'être coincée dans l'entre-monde.

_ Okay, okay.

Il y réfléchit un instant, se demandant quoi faire avec l'âme de Voldemort. Bon, d'accord il aimait bien Tom Riddle, il en avait rencontré plein de versions plutôt décentes et il en avait peut-être éduqué un ou deux, brièvement ou sur de longues durées. Il savait que le mini Dark Lord n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, juste un peu colérique avec des tendances mégalomaniaques et psychopathes. Et il était un total clepto, mais ce trait était plutôt adorable dans son opinion.

Il réfléchissait au problème quand une solution lui vint. Ça permettrait aux entités de se débarrasser de l'âme de Tom et en même temps ils pourront s'amuser un petit peu. Après tout, ils savaient que les Entités adoraient leurs jeux avec les mortels. Le fait que Chance et Hasard lancent chacun un dé de cent à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait un portail dimensionnel en était la preuve. Si Chance avait un nombre plus élevé que Hasard, alors il arrivait sans incident et parfois il rencontrait des gens intéressant. Si le nombre était plus petit, dépendant de l'écart entre les deux, il tombait dans le vide ou au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Quand il était tombé dans la Montagne du Destin, Chance avait fait un 1 et Hasard un 97. Second avait éclaté de rire quand il avait entendu ça et l'avait introduit aux jeux de rôles de table.

_ J'ai une idée. Elle devrait vous plaire. C'est un jeu.

_ On t'écoute, fit joyeusement Chance.

Il exposa son plan et les Entités se regardèrent avant de sourire. C'était une idée qui leur plaisait. Destin sautillait presque sur place et Chaos était apparu soudainement, donnant tout de suite son accord et demandant d'en être.

Hadrian en plaindrait presque Tom Riddle. Mais bon, qu'y pouvait-il ? Ça risquait d'être intéressant comme expérience.

Il finit sa tasse de thé, dit au revoir aux Entités et retourna dans son corps. Maintenant, comment expliquer au Tom du monde où il s'était installé qu'il venait d'envoyer l'un de ses double dans la cage aux lions ? Et aussi pourquoi il s'était retrouvé écrasé par un piano sorti de nul part.

.

-sSs-

.

Voldemort ne savait pas où il était. Il était dans un espace totalement blanc. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était le garçon Longbottom qui le décapitait en criant le cri de guerre des Longbottom « It's sodomy time bitch ! » après avoir tranché la tête de Nagini et découpé un ou deux de ses Death Eater. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que le faiblard avait ça en lui. Il était enfin débarrassé de Potter, il avait le monde magique à ses pieds et c'était un faiblard pratiquement cracmol qui l'avait tué avec une putain d'épée !

Et donc il se retrouvait dans cette espace blanc, dans le corps d'un enfant et vêtu d'un pyjama blanc. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était attendre et voir où il allait atterrir. Il se doutai que quelque chose n'allait pas à cause de ses expérimentations pour devenir immortel et il savait qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'il se retrouve coincé dans cet endroit pour toujours.

Et honnêtement, la pensée de rester dans cette espace blanc pour l'éternité l'effrayait. Mourir était sa plus grande peur parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait après ça. Et maintenant il se retrouvait bloqué dans un lieu immaculé et sans limite. Et il était seul dans un silence infini.

Il ne voulait pas être enfermé ici. Il préférerait même se retrouver en enfer pour ses actions mais pas ici !

_ Bonjour !

Il sursauta en entendant la voix et tourna sur lui-même essayant de trouver d'où elle venait. Il tomba sur deux enfants identiques aux yeux dorés et cheveux noirs vêtu de vêtements d'écoliers. La seule différence était que l'un d'eux était un garçon et l'autre une fille. Ils lui sourirent et le premier dit :

_ Je suis Chaos.

_ Et moi Ordre.

_ Vie, Mort, Destin, Chance, Hasard, Néant et Magie sont tombé d'accord...

_ Pour nous laisser nous occuper de toi.

_ Vois-tu Tom Riddle, un morceau de ton âme se trouvait dans Harry Potter.

_ Et Harry Potter a décidé de se réincarner avec.

_ Mais le lien entre vos âmes est toujours présent.

_ Donc tu ne peux pas rejoindre ton corps astrale sans lui.

_ Et il appartient maintenant à Nine.

_ On ne peux pas couper le lien sans mettre Nine en danger.

_ Et Mort n'aimerait pas que l'un de ses apprentis devienne instable parce qu'il a décidé de lié son âme à celle de l'horcruxe qu'il abritait.

_ Et te réincarner en t'effaçant la mémoire n'est pas possible parce que ton âme est trop teintée et se souviendra forcément et refera les même erreurs.

_ Donc tu es coincé dans les limbes pour l'éternité.

_ Parce que ton morceau manquant ne peut plus être réunis avec toi vu qu'il appartient à Nine.

Ils lui sourirent joyeusement en disant ça. Quant à lui il essayait d'assimiler le fait que les Entités, dont il avait entendu parler mais auxquelles il n'avait jamais cru, existaient belle et bien. Et qu'il était coincé dans les limbes parce que Harry foutu Potter était un horcruxe et avait décidé de se réincarner avec un morceau de SON âme. Pas étonnant que le gosse se soit laissé tuer ! Il a lui-même détruit un de ses horcruxes ! Un horcruxe involontaire et dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence, certes, mais c'était quand même un morceau de son âme. Et il était bloqué ici maintenant !

_ Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ?

Il n'avait pas du tout un ton légèrement (totalement) paniqué, non ! C'était juste les cordes vocales d'enfant qu'il avait qui donnaient cette impression. Chaos sourit joyeusement et s'avança soudainement vers lui. Il résista à l'envie de reculer alors que les yeux du garçon devenaient argentés.

_ Si ! First a suggéré un moyen. Mais tu es libre de l'accepter ou de le rejeter.

_ Quel est-il et qui est First ?

Il avait appelé le garçon Potter Nine et l'avait désigné comme l'apprenti de la Mort. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui est First. Et pour la proposition... C'est simple ! On te réincarne mais tu seras en probation !

_ En probation ?

_ Et oui ! Normalement ton âme devrait être nettoyée en retournant à ton corps astrale et lorsqu'elle se réincarnerait, elle aurait tout oublié. Mais ce n'est pas possible donc à chaque réincarnation, tu conserveras tes pouvoirs et tes souvenirs. Mais même si j'adore semer le chaos, on ne peut pas te laisser recommencer ce que tu faisais dans cette vie. Donc, tu vas recevoir une punition et à la fin de cette punition, ton âme devrait être nettoyée. Bien entendu, on peut attendre que ton horcruxe soit stable et ne risque plus rien si on coupe la connexion entre vous, mais ça risque de prendre du temps.

_ Quel genre de punition ?

_ Tu devras obtenir mille billes blanches.

Il cligna des yeux avant de fixer les deux Entités sans vraiment comprendre. Mille billes blanches ?

_ Comment ça ?

Ordre soupira avant de pousser son frère en arrière avec un air exaspéré.

_ Ce que Chaos veut dire, c'est que tu devras accumuler les bonnes actions et chaque bonne action te rapportera un nombre différent de point. Et lorsque tu auras assez de points, tu gagneras une bille blanche. Mais à chaque mauvaise action, tu perdras une bille blanche. Si tu n'as plus de bille blanche à perdre, tu auras le droit à dix billes rouges. Si tu obtiens les dix billes rouges, tu te retrouveras ici jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse briser la connexion qu'il existe avec ton horcruxe sans danger. Et si tu arrives à obtenir les milles billes blanches, alors tu pourras vivre tranquillement. Bien entendu, tes pouvoirs seront scellés. Mais on pourra les desceller graduellement si tu atteint un certain niveau.

_ Tu vois ? C'est comme un jeu ! Plus tu monte de niveau, plus tu deviens fort mais si ton niveau baisse, tu deviens plus faible ! Ça va être amusant !

Chaos semblait surexcité par ce jeu. Ordre avait seulement un léger sourire en voyant le comportement de son double. Voldemort les observa tour à tour, réfléchissant à la proposition. Ils comptaient vraiment le faire se repentir de cette manière ? Lui faire changer sa manière d'être et son comportement simplement en lui montrant le pouvoir du bien et de la gentillesse ? Ils se foutaient de lui ? Il ne comptait pas changer, qu'importe ce qu'ils essayeront, il restera lui-même.

Il pouvait faire ce défis. Et après, il fera ce qui lui plaira et rien d'autre ! S'il voulait reprendre le contrôle du monde sorcier et éliminer la vermine que sont les moldu, alors il le fera.

Il avait juste à être patient, faire semblant de jouer leur jeu et dès qu'il sera libre, il redeviendra lui-même. Il refusait de devenir quelqu'un d'autre pour plaire à qui que ce soit ! Même si c'étaient des Entités.

_ Oh ! Une dernière chose, ajouta Chaos. Là où on t'enverra, il n'y a pas de magie mais un autre type de pouvoir appelé Flammes de dernière volontés. Tes Flammes ne seront pas scellées mais c'est très difficile de les réveiller. Et tu seras réincarné dans la même ville que l'un des jouets de Destin. Un conseil, tu devrais l'aider.

_ Et pourquoi voudrais-je aider un héros ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

_ Parce que les jouets de Destin finissent toujours dans des situations impossibles, donc ça fait plein de points si tu l'aide à s'en sortir, non ?

Il cligna les yeux en entendant Ordre. Ça faisait étrangement sens. Il n'y avait qu'à voir toutes les situations impossibles dans lesquels se retrouvait Potter régulièrement. Et il n'y avait pas de magie là où il allait ! Mais la magie c'était toute sa vie, c'était ce qui le rendait spécial, ce qui l'avait toujours différencié des autres dans sa vie que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

Il se calma en se rappelant que ses pouvoirs magiques seront toujours avec lui, juste scellés. Il pouvait les récupérer. Et il y avait cet autre pouvoir. Il pouvait le faire.

Il était Lord Voldemort, il pouvait le faire s'il s'y mettait sérieusement. Il refusait de se laisser bloquer par le moindre obstacle !

Il prit une inspiration avant de hocher la tête.

_ D'accord.

Les deux Entités hochèrent la tête en l'entendant. Chaos s'avança vers lui et lui saisit le bras gauche de sa main droite. Il se retint de reculer ou de se dégager, sachant que c'était futile. Il détestait être aussi impuissant. Chaos plaça son autre main sur son poignet puis la remonta lentement le long de son bras jusqu'à la moitié de son biceps. Un chapelet de perle noires s'enroula autour de son bras. Il ne pouvait pas les compter, mais il se doutait qu'il y en avait mille. Et dix perles orange étaient enroulées autour de son poignet, les dix chances qu'il avait.

_ Je tiens à préciser, fit Ordre, que les perles rouges ne redeviendront pas oranges qu'importe ce que tu fais. Presque personne ne pourra voir les perles et les seuls autres pouvant les voir sont seulement huit parmi les vivants.

Il hocha la tête en l'entendant. Il avait juste à obtenir milles perles blanches. Ça ne pouvait pas être bien compliqué.

_ Comment est-ce que je saurais combien de points j'aurais ?

_ Tu auras trois barres dans le coin de ta vision. Une pour le nombre de points totale que tu as. Une autre pour le nombre de points qu'il te manque pour ta prochaine perle. Et une dernière montrant combien de perle tu as.

Il hocha la tête. Il avait juste à trouver combien de point donnait chaque action et faire celles qui rapportaient le plus. Mais il fallait bien entendu qu'on détruise ses plans avant même qu'il puisse les appliquer.

_ Bien entendu, poursuivit Ordre. Plus tu répéteras une action, moins elle rapportera de point jusqu'à n'en rapporter plus que deux à chaque fois que tu la referas. Et tu pourras aussi accéder quand tu veux à une liste de règles à respecter, si tu les enfreint sans permission, tu perdras dix perles.

_ Comment obtiendrais-je cette permission ?

_ Il suffira de demander à ta gardienne, répondit Ordre qui semblait être celle connaissant le mieux les règles. On va t'envoyer une surveillante à qui tu pourras demander si une action est bonne ou mauvaise.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête. Il trouvait ça un peu injuste qu'il ne gagne les perles blanches que par accumulation de bonnes actions mais que chaque mauvaise action lui ferait perdre une perle entière plutôt que quelques points. Et il allait devoir apprendre ces règles pour éviter de se retrouver dans le rouge trop vite.

Chaos frappa dans ses mains et dit joyeusement :

_ Assez perdu de temps ! Tu as toutes les informations dont tu as besoin et ta gardienne pourra toujours répondre à tes questions. C'est parti pour la réincarnation ! Amuse-nous bien Tom Riddle !

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que l'obscurité l'engouffrait.

Ordre se tourna vers Chaos avec un air exaspéré. Il lui jeta un regard innocent et demanda :

_ Quoi ?

_ On devait lui dire qu'il allait être réincarné en fille sous la demande de First.

_ Ba ! Il découvrira bien ce détail tout seul.

Elle soupira mais hocha la tête.

Chaos sourit joyeusement alors qu'ils rejoignaient les autres. Ça allait être amusant ! Surtout quand Tom Riddle découvrira ce que Destin réservait à Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires ou des questions._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _Pilou._


	2. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous !_

 _Yeah, la suite vient vite._

 _Merci à tous pour vos review ! Elles font super plaisir et je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise. Ou du moins l'idée de base. On va voir si la suite plaît tout autant._

.

Remarques :

.

salsas100 : J'ai mis le nom anglais exprès parce que je le préfère au français. Il n'y a pas d'erreur de ma part.

Yuki Kyoko-29 : Il n'y aura pas de Harry dans cette histoire. Et nop, aucune des filles du canon ne sera Tom.

Lynnah : ouais, Tom en Kyoko est assez perturbant.

Majorgun : contente de t'apporter de la diversité dans le fandom français. Si t'en cherche une cool sur KHR X HP Il y a « Game On! » de nordiamus. Mais c'est en anglais.

.

 _Voilà !_

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !_

.

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 1 : Obuzaringu Rosaria.

.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait maudire les Entités ou Potter. Parce qu'il était quasiment certain que c'était de la faute de Potter s'il avait été réincarné en une putain de fille !

(Et dans un autre univers, First éternua brusquement lors d'une mission d'infiltration, déclenchant le chaos en attirant l'ennemie.)

Il avait à peine une semaine et avait compris certaines choses.

La première, sa mère vivait seule et était incroyablement jeune, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

La deuxième, il était au Japon. Il était bien content de pouvoir parler une trentaine et langue et en lire une dizaine de plus, dont le japonais.

La troisième, il détestait être un nouveau né. Sa coordination était semblable à celle d'un type passé sous crucio en étant ivre, il passait son temps à dormir, manger et faire dans sa couche et sa vue était horrible. Et il était faible !

Avait-il dit qu'il était aussi une fille ? Ce fait lui tapait légèrement sur les nerfs. Certes, il avait été un porteur avant que son corps ne soit détruit, mais quand même... Il avait sa fierté masculine !

Et il était une fille...

Il ne savait pas non plus si c'était une coïncidence ou une mauvaise farce, mais il était né le 31 juillet.

Non, oubliez ce qu'il venait de penser, les Entités se foutaient royalement de sa gueule.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir son nom pour le savoir. Obuzaringu Rosaria. Rosaria, ce qui voulait dire, en gros, rosaire, ce qui pouvait aussi vouloir dire chapelet, ce qui faisait totalement référence au chapelet de milles perles qui s'enroulait tout autour de son bras gauche. Est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus évident ?!

Il commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté la proposition. Mais c'était ça ou rester seul dans l'espace blanc pour une durée indéterminée. Et il ne voulait pas de ça.

Il supposait qu'il allait devoir s'y faire.

.

-sSs-

.

Tom fixa les autres gosses dans la salle avec un regard noir. Il avait six mois et sa mère le déposait tous les jours à la crèche pendant la semaine pour qu'elle puisse aller à ses cours. Et il devait supporter tout un tas de sales gosses pleins de morves et tous plus idiots les uns que les autres.

Il aurait préféré rester seul chez lui. Avec ses puzzles, son serpent en peluche et ses livres d'histoires. C'était peut-être des histoires pour enfant avec pleins d'images, mais ça l'occupait.

Sa mère s'était rapidement rendu compte de son intelligence. Peut-être que le fait qu'il (peut-être devrait-il commencer à se désigner en tant que fille ? Na ! Il était un garçon.) puisse déjà ramper, presque se mettre debout si ce n'était pour sa mauvaise coordination de gosse, aller au pot tout seul et prendre de lui-même son biberon quand il avait faim, lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille. Ou alors c'était parce qu'il la comprenait même quand elle parlait des langues étrangères.

Sa mère, Sachiko, était une multilingue qui faisait des études de langues et travaillait à mis temps en tant que traductrice pour une maison d'édition. Du coup, elle regardait des films et lisait des livres dans leur version originales. Elle avait aussi l'habitude de changer de langue régulièrement quand elle travaillait sur une traduction. Il l'avait même entendu marmonner en grec ancien quand elle faisait ses devoirs pour le cours de langues antiques.

Il était content d'avoir une mère intelligente. Il n'aurait pas supporté une idiote.

Elle lui donnait des jeux éducatifs à faire et plein de puzzles et l'encourageait à apprendre d'autres langues en lui mettant des dessins animés dans leur langue d'origine, principalement l'anglais.

Il avait aussi appris que son père n'était pas un enfoiré qui avait abandonné sa mère après l'avoir mise enceinte. En fait, il était mort dans un accident de voiture peu après leur mariage et quand sa mère était enceinte d'un mois. Elle lui avait raconté l'histoire quand il avait pointé à la photo de l'homme sur le petit autel qu'elle avait fait dans le salon en demandant qui il était.

Il n'avait pas de chance avec les figures paternelles. Mais en même temps, il n'était pas sûr de son comportement s'il avait eu un père. Il avait été plutôt en colère contre le sien dans son autre vie. Le tuer avait été un vrai plaisir.

Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule et se tourna vers le gosse plein de morve qui venait de l'attraper pour attirer son attention. Il grogna en lui jetant un regard noir et en montrant les dents. Le garçon sursauta et s'écarta vivement. Génial, il allait devoir demander à sa mère de laver son bodie (vert) avec du désinfectant. Qui savait où le morbac avait mis ses mains.

Il se déplaça tant bien que mal jusqu'à un coin de la salle où il s'assit sans dire un mot. Il haïssait la crèche. Les adultes les prenaient tous pour des attardés, même LUI, et essayaient toujours de le faire jouer avec les autres morveux. Et il en était hors de question. Et ils n'avaient même pas de puzzle dans la partie de la crèche pour sa tranche d'âge ! Sois-disant parce qu'il y avait des risques qu'ils avalent les pièces. Qui était assez con pour ça, honnêtement ?

Bon, il n'était peut-être pas objectif sur ce point, mais il avait assez peu de patience. Surtout que sa vision, bien qu'améliorée, n'était toujours pas ce qu'elle était avant. D'après ce que sa mère avait lu, la vision des enfants n'était totalement développée qu'autour de deux ans. Mais bon, il pouvait voir les couleurs, les petits objets proches de lui et n'évaluait pas trop mal les distances, donc c'était déjà ça. Mais il détestait être vulnérable, ou se cogner dans les meubles et murs quand il se déplaçait.

Et il s'ennuyait ici ! Il n'y avait rien à faire d'intéressant et les autres morveux étaient juste dégoûtants...

Il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur l'une des adultes de la crèche, suivie par une femme tenant un garçon aux cheveux noirs et à l'air renfrogné. Génial, un autre morveux.

La femme laissa son fils sur le sol et dit au revoir avant de s'en aller. La nourrice essaya de pousser l'enfant vers les autres, mais il répondit avec un « Na ! » retentissant. Un morveux qui avait du bon sens !

Lorsqu'un des enfants (ils devaient être une vingtaine en tout dans la pièce) s'approcha avec un jouet, le garçon poussa un grognement féral, saisit le jouet et le jeta à la tête de l'enfant. Tom cligna des yeux avant de se boucher les oreilles quand le garçon commença à pleurer, poussant les autres à pleurer aussi. Ils étaient bruyants !

Le garçon brun sembla s'en rendre compte parce qu'il se renfrogna et mit aussi ses mains sur ses oreilles. Les adultes essayaient de calmer tous les bébés qui pleuraient pendant que le garçon qui avait provoqué tout ça se dirigeait vers le même coin qu'elle.

Est-ce qu'il venait de se désigner comme une fille ? Oh bordel...

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et il lui répondit de même avant de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Et damned ! Il venait de le refaire. Il n'était pas une fille ! Pas mentalement en tout cas. Il était un garçon.

Ils attendirent que les cris cessent avant de retirer leurs mains de leurs oreilles. C'est à se moment qu'une des nourrices vint disputer le garçon pour avoir jeté le jouet dans la tête de l'autre. Le garçon se contenta de grogner et de dire d'une voix enfantine :

_ He'bivo'e.

Elle ne put se retenir, elle éclata de rire. D'accord, ce gosse était peut-être un peu plus divertissant que les autres. Elle se tourna vers lui alors que la femme s'en allait après lui avoir interdit de bouger du coin. Il la fixa, elle le fixa. Puis elle tendit la main et dit :

_ Master.

Il la fixa un instant, la jugeant et elle fit son expression la plus neutre possible. Il finit par saisir sa main et de dire :

_ Kyoya. Ca'nivo'e.

Elle fit un sourire carnassier.

_ Je sais.

Peut-être que la crèche pouvait s'améliorer ?

.

-sSs-

.

Okay, elle abandonnait. Ça faisait trois mois qu'elle se désignait comme une fille sans le vouloir. Elle pouvait dire au revoir à sa fierté masculine...

Et ça faisait aussi trois mois qu'elle côtoyait Hibari Kyoya. Le garçon aimait se battre, aimait regarder les autres de haut et aimait les petits animaux mignons et les carnivores.

Ils se battaient souvent ensemble pour jouer à la crèche. Ou ils se disputaient les crayons pour colorier les animaux dans les livres de coloriage. Kyoya coloriait toujours les carnivores et faisaient des marques de morsures sur les herbivores. Sauf les petits animaux mignons, eux aussi avaient le droit à un coloriage en bonne et due forme.

Sa mère était extatique à l'idée qu'elle avait un ami. Elle-même ne considérait pas le garçon comme son ami. C'était une connaissance qui l'amusait. Rien de plus.

Et elle se demandait quand est-ce que ce « gardien » que les Entités devaient lui envoyer allait arriver. Elle avait déjà commencé à remplir son quotas en aidant sa mère autour de la maison. Maintenant qu'elle arrivait à marcher et à porter des objets en même temps, elle aidait à ranger et apportait des objets à sa mère quand elle en avait besoin.

Mais bon, elle pouvait attendre.

Pour le moment, elle devait s'arranger pour apprendre à Kyoya les mots « planification » et « subtilité » parce que le garçon en manquait cruellement.

.

-sSs-

.

Elle regardait tranquillement The lion king, son serpent en peluche (Seth) serré contre elle, alors que sa mère travaillait sur son ordinateur dans le bureau à côté du salon, quand une voix se fit entendre derrière elle.

_ On dirait que tu t'es bien faite à ta nouvelle vie, Rosi-chan.

Elle sursauta et se retourna, jetant un regard noir à l'espèce de fée posée sur le dossier du canapé.

_ Qui ?

_ Je suis Anastasia, la gardienne que les Entités ont envoyé. Joyeux anniversaire au fait.

_ C'était hier.

_ Je sais. Est-ce que tu as des questions ?

_ Pourquoi une fille ?

_ Hadrian trouvait ça hilarant.

Son sourcil gauche tiqua. Si jamais elle se retrouvait face à ce petit con, elle allait l'écarteler.

( _Et dans une autre dimension, First éternua pendant une autre mission d'infiltration, faisant grogner son commando quand leur cible les repéra. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude_.)

Elle fixa la fée. D'une dizaine de centimètre de haut, elle était vêtue d'une robe vert pâle, avait des cheveux dorés et des yeux bleues. Rosalia eut un sourire en coin alors que l'image d'une autre fée apparaissait dans son esprit.

_ Je vois. C'est quoi les règles ?

_ Oh ! Ça ! Tu as juste à y penser en donnant un coup dans l'air.

Elle cligna les yeux avant de faire le mouvement en pensant aux règles.

Un écran apparut aussitôt devant elle avec les règles écrites dessus.

.

 _ **Règle n°1 : ne pas blesser les autre volontairement (sauf exceptions)**_

 _ **Règle n°2 : ne pas voler les autres (petit clepto)**_

 _ **Règle n°3 : ne pas tuer.**_

 _ **Règle n°4 : ne pas torturer psychologiquement quelqu'un**_

 _ **Règle n°5 : ne pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de tuer pour sois.**_

 _ **Règle n°6 : ne pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de torturer quelqu'un d'autre pour sois.**_

 _ **Règle n°7 : ne pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de blesser gravement quelqu'un d'autre pour sois (sauf exceptions)**_

 _ **Règle n°8 : ne pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de voler pour sois.**_

 _ **Règle n°9 : ne pas parler des perles à ceux qui ne peuvent pas les voir. Ni de la réincarnation ou de ta vie passée.**_

 _ **Règle n°10 : ne pas essayer d'atteindre de nouveau l'immortalité (pas que ça ait beaucoup fonctionné la première fois)**_

 _ **Règle n°11 : ne pas dominer le monde.**_

.

Elle cligna des yeux. C'était elle ou les Entités se foutaient vraiment de sa gueule ? Et elle n'était pas cleptomane ! En un an, elle n'avait rien volé du tout !

Et elle avait déjà appris la leçon la première fois qu'elle avait essayé d'obtenir l'immortalité.

...

...

Bon, d'accord, elle avait voulu transformer un galet en horcruxe et le balancer dans la fosse des Mariannes pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse jamais le détruire. Ce plan passait aussi à la fenêtre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la porte ouverte du bureau, mais sa mère travaillait toujours.

_ Okay, Clochette, c'est quoi les exceptions pour la règle une ?

_ Tu peux... attends, comment tu m'as appelée ?

_ Clochette, répondit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

La fée ouvrit et ferma la bouche d'incrédulité avant de crier :

_ Je m'appelle Anastasia !

_ Je sais. Les exceptions ?

La fée semblait toujours offusquée mais prit une inspiration pour se calmer avant de répondre calmement :

_ Tu peux blesser les autres si tu le fais pour défendre quelqu'un ou te défendre.

_ Donc... Si un gosse se fait tabasser ou martyriser par des plus grands, je peux les tabasser et blesser autant que je veux sans les tuer ?

_ Oui.

_ Et si quelqu'un vol le sac de quelqu'un d'autre, je peux aussi le tabasser autant que je veux sans le tuer ?

_ Oui.

_ Et si quelqu'un m'attaque, je peux aussi le tabasser autant que je veux sans le tuer ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle alors que son sourcil tiquait.

_ Et si un pédophile essaye de m'enlever ou d'enlever un autre enfant devant moi, je peux le tabasser autant que je veux sans le tuer ?

_ Oui.

_ Et si...

_ Oui ! s'énerva-t-elle. Tant que c'est une attaque défensive, c'est bon.

_ D'accord, pas la peine de t'énerver. Je couvrais juste mes bases.

_ Mouais.

Bon, d'accord, elle s'amusait à l'embêter. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle, c'était hilarant. Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil aux règles et poursuivit :

_ La dernière dit que je ne peux pas dominer le monde. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux essayer ?

_ Oui.

_ Et si je ne domine qu'un pays ou deux ? C'est okay ?

_ Oui.

_ Et si j'utilise un proxy pour dominer le monde à ma place pendant que je lui sers de simple conseillère ?

_ Aucun problème là aussi.

Il y eut un instant de silence où Rosaria fixa la fée d'un air blasé et où la fée lui rendit un sourire rayonnant.

_ En fait ces règles sont pleines de failles.

_ Yep.

_ Et les Entités s'attendent à ce que je ne les exploites pas ?

_ Elles s'attendent à ce que tu les exploites à fond. Elles ne sont pas des anges bien pensant. Elles veulent juste s'amuser en regardant les humains.

_ Je vois...

Elle fit disparaître les règles d'un mouvement de main et remit la télé en route. Elle devait réfléchir à toutes les failles de ces règles. Et aussi différencier les bonnes des mauvaises actions.

Elle avait déjà réussi à gagner deux perles en un an en aidant sa mère dans la maison et parfois en aidant à ranger à la crèche.

_ Est-ce que les autres peuvent te voir ?

_ Non. Tu es la seule, avec les huit personnes pouvant voir les perles.

_ D'accord. Et il arrive quand le jouet ?

_ Dans un an, environ. Il naîtra le 14 Octobre de l'année prochaine.

_ Donc pas celui qui vient...

Elle reporta son attention sur l'écran. Elle pouvait toujours chercher à aider dans le voisinage. Même si à un an, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, elle voulait avoir le plus de perles possible le plus rapidement possible.

_ Et si je me bats pour jouer avec quelqu'un ? Et qu'on finit par se blesser ?

_ C'est okay. Ça rentre dans la catégorie « entraînement » des combats.

_ Donc si je vais dans un club d'art martiaux ?

_ Du tant que tu ne fais pas exprès, ça ne pose pas de problème.

Elle hocha la tête et prêta plus d'attention à la mort de Mufasa. Sérieusement, Simba était tellement facile à manipuler !

.

-sSs-

.

Elle regarda l'entré de l'école maternelle avec tous les enfants qui chialaient devant en disant au revoir à leurs parents pour la matinée. Sérieusement, elle était obligée d'être là ?

_ Herbivore, grogna Kyoya à côté d'elle.

_ Yeah, sont plutôt pathétiques. Mais bon, on est des carnivores et on agit en meute. On est au-dessus de ces minables.

Il hocha la tête et ils échangèrent un regard avant de soupirer et d'entrer dans l'école. Leurs mères leur dirent au revoir et s'en allèrent sans faire de chichi. Elle avait trois ans et entrait tout juste en école maternelle. Et elle sentait déjà son intelligence diminuer rien qu'à la vue de l'école.

Ça allait être l'enfer.

Enfin, elle pouvait toujours « maintenir l'ordre » avec Kyoya en chassant les brutes et autres herbivores qui perturbaient la paix de l'école.

Aller, plus que trois ans avant l'école primaire. Youpi...

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	3. Chapter 2

_Salut !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir._

.

Remarques :

.

CutieSunshine : J'en déduis que ça te plais. Mais quitte à faire un rire maléfique, essaye Kufufu, ça serait plus dans le ton de l'histoire non ? (Mu-chan-sama!)

Yeah, Voldy en fille peut choquer. Mais il n'en reste pas moins un sadique.

Vous verrez avec Reborn !

Petit indice sur la suite dans ce chapitre.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 2 : EXTREME

.

Rosaria était en train de regarder un autre dessin animé quand sa mère s'approcha et mit le DVD sur pause. Rosaria leva les yeux vers elle, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

_ Viens deux minutes Rosie.

Elle fit la moue en entendant le surnom mais se leva quand même pour aller s'asseoir à la table de la salle à manger, sur laquelle elle vit des prospectus. Sa mère s'assit en face d'elle et saisit trois prospectus.

_ Tu es assez grande pour aller dans un club et mes parents veulent que tu en choisisse au moins un.

_ Je suis obligée ?

_ Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup les autres enfants en dehors de Kyo-kun mais ce sont mes parents... Enfin, tu sais comment ils sont.

Elle hocha la tête avec un soupir. En trois ans, elle s'était faite une opinion de ses grand-parents maternels, les paternels étant morts, et elle n'était pas du tout positive. C'était des traditionalistes qui n'aimaient pas le fait que ma mère soit toujours veuve en étant aussi jeune, qui estimaient que son travail de traductrice n'était pas un vrai travail, bien qu'il lui rapporte suffisamment pour vivre confortablement, et que son ancien mari était un bon à rien. Rosaria les aurait bien tué si la règle numéro trois n'avait pas été là.

Sa mère glissa trois prospectus vers elle. Danse, gymnastique, chant.

_ Ils veulent que tu fasses au moins l'un de ceux-là. Mais si tu veux, je t'inscris à un autre club que tu auras choisi.

Elle montra les autres prospectus pour appuyer son point. Rosaria hocha la tête avant de réfléchir. Le chant ne servait à rien, donc c'était mort. La danse classique la rebutait totalement. La gymnastique par contre... C'était un bon moyen de travailler sa souplesse, son équilibre et sa dextérité. Et couplé à un art martial, elle pourra se battre encore mieux. Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même avant de tirer le prospectus vers elle. Sa mère hocha la tête et rangea les deux autres avant de lui présenter le reste.

Elle mit un moment à se décider avant d'arrêter son choix sur le karaté et la natation. Elle montra les deux brochures à sa mère qui se mordilla la lèvre.

_ Okay. Je vais t'inscrire au club de karaté et te prendre un abonnement à la piscine, d'accord ?

_ D'accord. Est-ce que je peux aller chez Kiba ?

_ Après manger.

Rosaria hocha la tête avant de retourner devant la télévision.

.

-sSs-

.

Rosaria et Kyoya étaient dans le jardin de ce dernier, allongés dans l'herbe sous le regard amusé de la mère du garçon. Le silence était agréable avec le bruit des oiseaux et le soleil qui brillait au-dessus d'eux avec une légère brise qui les empêchait de mourir de chaud. Mais Rosaria était venue ici avec une mission qu'elle comptait remplir.

_ Kiba.

_ Hn.

_ Ma mère m'a inscrite à deux clubs.

_ Hn.

_ J'veux pas supporter les herbivores toute seule.

_ Hn ?

_ Alors tu vas venir avec moi.

_ Non.

_ Si.

_ Non. Herbivores.

Elle le fixa et il lui rendit un regard blasé. Puis, elle se leva d'un bon et le pointa du doigt.

_ Okay ! On va se battre et si je gagne, tu viens avec moi à ces fichus clubs !

_ Et si je gagnes ? demanda-t-il amusé.

_ Tu demandes ce que tu veux. Je ne perdrais pas de toute façon.

Ils avaient beau avoir le même âge, Rosaria était plus forte que lui. En grande partie parce qu'elle savait réfléchir et utiliser son environnement et les erreurs de son adversaire. Mais aussi parce qu'elle avait de l'expérience en freefight, ayant grandi la première fois dans un orphelinat à une époque où c'était la loi du plus fort qui régnait. Même si à l'époque, elle avait sa magie, parfois elle avait été obligée de se battre à main nu pour se défendre. Surtout après son entrée à Poudlard car les autres enfants avaient rapidement compris qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs en dehors de son école.

Ils se mirent donc en position et Kyoya fut le premier à attaquer en essayant de lui donner un coup de poing. Elle esquiva rapidement avant de frapper à son tour.

Elle avait certes l'expérience de son côté, mais Kyoya était un naturel au combat. Il s'adaptait rapidement et arrivait souvent à la frapper quand elle s'y attendait le moins. Mais le garçon avait aussi trois ans et donc faisait des erreurs ou n'avait pas les muscles ou la coordination nécessaires pour l'affronter. Même si elle pouvait dire la même chose d'elle-même.

Le combat se finit, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, par Rosaria d'assise sur le dos de Kyoya alors qu'elle maintenait les poignets du garçon au sol au-dessus de sa tête. Puis, elle le mordit dans le cou et le garçon arrêta de se débattre.

Kyoya avait l'étrange habitude de mordre les gens jusqu'au sang quand il se battaient avec eux, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom « Kiba » de la part de Rosaria. La première fois où elle l'avait mordu en retour de façon instinctive, lui avait mise en tête que le gagnant devait mordre le perdant pour montrer sa victoire. Sérieusement, le garçon regardait beaucoup trop la chaîne animal...

Elle se redressa, fière de sa victoire malgré son œil au beurre noir et déclara joyeusement :

_ J'ai gagné ! Tu viens aux clubs avec moi. Pas vrai madame Hibari ?

Elle se tourna vers la mère qui les regardait avec amusement. Kyoya s'assit en grognant un peu, mécontent d'avoir encore perdu.

_ Bien sûr, Alpha-chan. De quels clubs est-ce qu'il s'agit ?

_ Gymnastique et karaté.

Kyoya la fixa avec une légère alarme.

_ Gymnastique pour filles herbivores.

_ Mes grand-parents veulent m'y envoyer. C'était ça ou danse classique ou chant. Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses. Le karaté va améliorer nos techniques de combat et la gymnastique notre agilité, dextérité et souplesse. C'est tout gagnant ! Mama m'a aussi pris un abonnement à la piscine pour que je nage un peu. Ça permet d'améliorer ses techniques de respiration et ses capacités pulmonaires tout en développant du muscle et de l'élasticité. Et ne pas savoir nager est une faiblesse de toute façon.

Kyoya la fixa un instant, semblant réfléchir à ses paroles avant de hocher lentement la tête. Le garçon était intelligent pour son âge, pas un génie non plus, mais intelligent. Et puis, la perspective de devenir plus fort était une bonne motivation. Quant à sa mère, elle se contenta de sourire et de hocher la tête, sachant que la petite fille avait une intelligence totalement anormale pour une enfant de son âge.

_ Très bien Kyo, je vais t'inscrire dans les même clubs que Alpha-chan. Maintenant, aller vous laver que je vous remette en état.

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de foncer dans la salle de bain de la grande maison traditionnelle des Hibari. Le père que Kyoya était le chef de la police locale avec son beau-frère et madame Hibari restait chez elle pour élever son fils, bien qu'elle soit une excellente artiste martiale. Et d'après Clochette, la femme était une ancienne membre de la triade.

.

-sSs-

.

Rosaria observait les élèves qui rentraient dans la cour de l'école pour la rentrée. C'était sa deuxième année de maternelle et elle se demandait sérieusement pourquoi elle avait accepté de revenir plutôt que de convaincre sa mère de la laisser étudier à domicile. Kyoya à côté d'elle, sous l'arbre qu'ils avaient déclaré comme leurs, observait aussi la bande de morveux avec mépris. Un an de sport avait suffit pour les rendre tous les deux plus efficaces dans leurs techniques de combat. Même si le garçon continuait de perdre contre elle, bien que leurs duels durent de plus en plus longtemps.

Soudain, l'un des enfants, un garçon aux cheveux blonds à l'air hyperactif, cria à plein poumons :

_ Vous allez EXTREMEMENT me manquer !

Ils grimacèrent en portant leurs mains à leurs oreilles. Il était incroyablement bruyant à distance, alors tout près...

_ On ne s'approche pas de lui à moins de dix mètres sans protections auditives.

Kyoya hocha la tête en fixant le garçon d'un regard meurtrier. Rosaria trouvait son aura meurtrière adorable, comme celle d'un chaton essayant de se faire passer pour un tigre. Adorable. Il avait juste tellement de potentiel en lui, il fallait juste le cultiver prudemment et patiemment.

.

-sSs-

.

Rosaria grimaça encore une fois en entendant un nouveau cri de « extrême » provenant de la classe à l'autre bout du couloir. C'était la troisième fois ce jour là. Une semaine que les cours avaient repris et elle était déjà à bout de nerf avec le garçon aux cheveux blanc, qui s'appelait Sasagawa Ryohei d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire par les autres enfants.

Elle échangea un regard avec Kyoya et hocha la tête. Le garçon eut un air satisfait et sadique sur le visage, anticipant ce qui allait se passer.

Lorsque la récréation arriva, ils mirent le plan en action. Ryohei jouait avec d'autre garçon de sa classe sur le terrain de foot quand elle s'approcha doucement. Elle prit un air innocent et totalement adorable en s'approchant du groupe et demanda avec sa voix la plus adorable :

_ Ryohei-kun !

Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle et elle se rendit totalement adorable alors que Sasagawa se dirigeait vers elle en criant :

_ Oui ! Tu veux me parler à l'EXTREME !?

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire innocent et dit d'une voix excitée :

_ Je voulais te montrer quelque chose Ryohei-kun. Est-ce que tu veux bien me suivre ?

_ Me montrer quoi ? Un EXTREME truc ?!

_ C'est un secret, dit-elle en se faisant rougir et en regardant le sol.

Elle releva légèrement les yeux vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire timide en disant :

_ Tu veux bien me suivre ?

_ Bien sûr ! Je vais EXTREMEMENT te suivre !

_ Génial !

Elle fit demi-tour, sachant que le garçon la suivait. Elle aperçu les enfants de son année et celle au-dessus qui la regardaient avec surprise. Elle fit un sourire carnassier et certain grimacèrent en se recroquevillant, les autres souhaitant bonne chance au garçon bruyant. Tous avaient remarqué que les deux démons de l'école étaient irrités par le garçon, et il semblerait qu'ils allaient le lui faire comprendre.

Rosaria guida le garçon jusqu'à leur arbre où Kyoya attendait, perché dans les branches qui le dissimulaient. Elle se tourna vers Sasagawa en lui faisant un sourire adorable et montra l'arbre :

_ C'est là, sur le tronc.

Le garçon s'approcha pour mieux voir ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer. Lorsqu'il fut juste devant le tronc, Kyoya sauta silencieusement au sol et ils le plaquèrent tous les deux contre l'arbre. Rosaria relâcha son aura meurtrière, qui, contrairement à celle de Kyoya, était noir d'encre et lourde au point de faire tomber ceux qui la sentaient à genoux. Ils pouvaient presque sentir l'odeur du sang dans l'air et Ryohei serait tomber au sol si Kyoya et elle ne l'avaient pas tenu en place. Le garçon était totalement terrifié par cette aura.

_ Écoute-moi bien Ryohei-kun, fit-elle d'une voix innocente et chantante. Si je t'entend gueuler encore une seule fois pendant les heures de cours, je te jure qu'on t'arrache les cordes vocales. Est-ce que je me suis bien faites comprendre ?

Il hocha la tête en geignant.

_ Je n'ai pas entendu.

_ Ou... Oui.

_ Bien.

Ils le relâchèrent et l'aura autour d'elle disparut totalement. Ryohei se releva en tremblant, terrifié par la petite fille qui avait eut l'air si gentille juste avant.

_ Déguerpi.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'enfuit en courant. Rosaria échangea un regard avec Kyoya, un rictus amusé présent sur leurs visages. Et une nuisance sonore en moins. Kyoya remonta dans l'arbre pour faire la sieste pendant qu'elle sortait un livre et se mettait à lire en dessous de lui.

Elle jeta néanmoins un regard à ses perles et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que sa petite menace ne lui avait pas coûté une perle. Elle aurait bien laissé Kyoya le faire, mais c'était toujours plus efficace quand ça venait d'elle.

Même Clochette ne se plaignit pas de ses actions ! Mais il fallait dire que la petite fée ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce qu'elle faisait du temps qu'elle obéissait aux règles. En fait, elle n'était avec elle que quand elle l'appelait pour savoir quelque chose donc... Ouais, pas une super gardienne, mais bon, Rosaria n'allait pas se plaindre de ne pas avoir de Stalker.

.

-sSs-

.

Rosaria aida la vieille femme à ramener ses courses chez elle et accepta le bonbon qu'elle lui donna avec un sourire éclatant et adorable. Elle arrivait de mieux en mieux à se faire passer pour une petite fille gentille et adorable auprès de tous. Ça l'aidait bien quand elle faisait ses bonnes actions de la journée pour gagner des points.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son nombre de points et grommela en voyant qu'il lui en manquait encore dix pour avoir sa dixième perles. Au rythme où elle avançait, elle allait avoir sa centième bille à quarante ans...

Elle entendit soudain des pleures alors qu'elle marchait dans la rue marchande. Elle se dirigea vers le bruit et vit une petite fille qui pleurait près d'une allée. Personne ne lui prêtait vraiment attention. Ça la surprenait toujours cette aptitude qu'avaient les adultes à ne pas remarquer ou prêter attention aux enfants, se disant que les parents n'étaient pas loin ou que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuperait.

Elle soupira avant de s'avancer et de poser sa main sur la tête de la gamine. Elle devait pas avoir plus de deux ans.

L'enfant sursauta en sentant sa main et la fixa avec des yeux remplis de larme et le nez dégoulinant. Réprimant une grimace de dégoût, Rosaria se força à lui faire un gentil sourire avant de demander :

_ Tu es perdue ?

_ Oui... Perdu nii-san.

Rosaria hocha la tête avant de demander :

_ Où tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois et à quoi il ressemble ?

L'enfant hoqueta avant de dire :

_ Je sais pas où... Il est trèèès grand et a des cheveux blanc.

Un garçon aux cheveux blanc... ça ne pouvait pas être ?

_ Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas ennuyeusement bruyant ?

_ Si !

Elle soupira, c'était lui. Elle hocha la tête avant de prendre le bras de la gosse et de la tirer vers la station de police la plus proche. Hors de question qu'elle s'approche du sale gosse.

Elle abandonna la gamine au poste de police, salua rapidement Kiba qui était menotté à une chaise en attendant son père ou son oncle après qu'il ait discipliné quelques paysans, et sortit pour reprendre sa tournée, contente de ne plus qu'être à un point de sa dixième perle.

.

-sSs-

.

Rosaria rentra chez elle de très bonne humeur et se rendit directement dans sa chambre où Clochette était sous forme humaine, une petite gamine blonde habillée d'une robe bleue, bien que toujours invisible au yeux des autres, en train de lire l'un de ses livres de fantasy. Oui, elle savait que ce n'était pas du tout de son caractère de regarder des dessins animés, des Animés et de lire de la fantasy, des mangas et de la science fiction, mais ça la distrayait ! Et elle n'avait jamais pu profiter de ce genre de chose dans son enfance précédente donc elle profitait à fond. Et puis elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, elle était l'ancien Lord Voldemort le Tout Puissant et emmerdait le monde royalement.

Elle s'approcha de sa gardienne et montra triomphalement les dix perles, dont la dixième au lieu d'être blanche était bleue pâle, marquant la dizaine.

_ J'ai dix perles.

_ Oh ! Bien joué Rosie-chan ! T'as le droit à un cadeau alors.

_ Je peux choisir ?

_ Hum... Je vais te proposer une liste de dix sorts et tu pourras en choisir deux.

Elle hocha la tête, c'était toujours mieux que rien. La liste ne contenait cependant que des sorts basique, avec qu'un seul de quatrième année. Au final, elle choisit celui d'attraction, parce qu'elle pouvait se montrer parfois particulièrement fainéante en hiver quand elle était enfuie sous sa couette et voulait quelque chose de sur ses étagères. Et celui de réparation qui lui servirait pour obtenir plus de points.

.

-sSs-

.

Rosaria leva les yeux de son livre de biologie en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher prudemment et leva un sourcil en voyant Sasagawa Ryohei s'approcher. Elle leva un sourcil à l'intention du garçon qui semblait un mixe entre terrifié et déterminé. Il finit par s'approcher un peu, prendre une grande inspiration et s'incliner à quatre-vingt dix degrés en disant à voix basse :

_ Merci d'avoir sauvé ma petite sœur, Alpha-sama.

Elle leva un peu plus son sourcil avant de soupirer. Le garçon se raidit mais elle se contenta de dire d'un ton blasé :

_ Y a pas de quoi. La prochaine fois, ne la lâche pas d'une semelle. Et c'est Master, seuls les adultes et les membres de la meute peuvent m'appeler Alpha. Ensuite, je t'ai dis de ne pas gueuler pendant les cours, je me fiche de comment tu parles le reste du temps donc arrête d'agir comme une chiffe-molle totalement soumise, ça me tape encore plus sur les nerfs.

Il leva les yeux avec surprise et elle leva les siens au ciel, échangeant au passage un regard amusé avec Kyoya. Finalement, le gosse hocha la tête avec un sourire et dit de sa voix normal :

_ Oui Master-sama ! Merci encore ! Je ferais EXTREMEMENT plus attention la prochaine fois !

Elle hocha la tête et il partit en courant pour retourner vers ses amis.

_ Bon, ba un larbin de plus. Je t'avais dis que le bâton et la carotte ça marchait bien.

Elle entendit le reniflement amusé de son... partenaire au-dessus d'elle et il se contenta de marmonner un « Stupide herbivore » avant de retourner à sa sieste. Elle reprit sa lecture sur les signaux neuro-électrique et la bio-électricité du corps humain avec un sourire en coin. C'était une lecture particulièrement intéressante.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	4. Chapter 3

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici donc le troisième chapitre._

.

Remarques :

.

J'ai supprimé ce chapitre suite à des conseils de ma nouvelle bêta pour l'histoire qui trouvait que mon Tsuna était vide et pas assez développé.

Et je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour mes propos de la dernière fois sur cette histoire. Juste avant de poster, j'avais reçu un commentaire très désagréable et à la limite de l'insultant sur une autre fic et ça m'avait légèrement mise sur les nerfs. Je sais que ça n'excuse rien, mais voilà.

Mais cette fic ne sera définitivement pas un harem. Le futur « partner in crime » de Rosie a déjà été décidé. Je vous laisse deviner qui. (kufufu)

.

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 3 : Le réveil de la... flemme.

.

Rosaria était au zoo avec sa mère pour ses six ans. Elles étaient à l'intérieur de la maison des reptiles, Rosie mangeant tranquillement une glace à la vanille quand elles arrivèrent devant les serpents. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la petite fille comprenne quelque chose d'horrible. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que sa mère était un peu à l'écart. Elle murmura alors, légèrement paniquée :

_ Clochette, j'arrive pas à les comprendre !

La fée apparut à côté d'elle avec un soupir.

_ Mon nom est Anastasia. Et évidemment que tu ne les comprends pas, le Parseltongue fait partie des pouvoirs qu'on t'a scellé.

_ Mais... Mais... C'est mon droit de naissance. C'est à moi !

La fée la regarda avec ce qui semblait être de la pitié et Rosaria lui lança un regard noir. Le Parseltongue était ce qui la rendait différente des autres sorciers, c'était une chose exceptionnelle qui n'appartenait qu'à elle ! Et Nagini, son serpent, avait été sa seule amie depuis ses seize ans. Et voilà qu'elle avait perdu ce don qui lui était aussi précieux que sa magie.

_ Si tu veux, je te le rends à tes vingt perles ?

Elle hocha aussitôt la tête. Elle voulait pouvoir parler aux serpents de nouveaux. Ils étaient les seuls êtres vivants en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance parce qu'ils ne trahiront jamais ses secrets.

.

-sSs-

.

Elle rentrait du parc en réfléchissant et ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ses alentours. Elle était assez frustrée parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réveiller ses flammes, elle pouvait les sentir parfaitement bien mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de les utiliser, elles lui échappaient comme un liquide coulant entre ses doigts tendus, il lui faudra encore plus d'années de méditation si elle voulait les réveiller, et elle n'aimait pas ne pas réussir quelque chose rapidement. Elle soupira avant d'appeler :

_ Clochette.

_ Quoi ?

_ Comment je fais pour réveiller mes flammes ?

_ Elles se réveillent généralement lorsque tu ressent une forte émotion comme la peur ou la colère. Ou quand tu es dans une situation où ta vie est en jeu.

_ Donc si je saute d'un pont ou d'une falaise ou si je me jette sous les roues d'une voiture ?

_ Ouais, ce genre de chose. Mais ce n'est pas garantie que ça fonctionne.

Elle hocha la tête et continua son chemin pensivement. Elle aperçu devant elle un groupe de gamin qui chahutaient un autre gosse. Il était petit, avait des cheveux brun qui défiaient la gravité et l'air d'un petit lapereau au milieu des loups. Et il chialait. Elle soupira avant d'accélérer le pas, aider le gosse lui rapportera des points après tout. Et Kyoya et elle s'étaient donné la mission de maintenir le calme et la paix dans la ville, ce qui comptait aussi tabasser les brutes dans ce genre.

Elle était à deux pas quand deux membres du groupe poussèrent le garçon qui trébucha et atterrit sur la route, juste devant une voiture qui était trop proche pour freiner à temps.

Rosaria se précipita et parvient à pousser le garçon, mais elle sentit aussitôt après une douleur fulgurante dans le dos alors qu'elle était percutée par le véhicule.

Elle avait mal partout et été certaine de s'être cognée la tête au sol. Sa vision était brouillée, elle était sûre d'avoir plusieurs os cassés et elle avait du mal à respirer. Mais elle refusait de perdre connaissance ou de mourir. Elle voulait vivre et ce n'était pas son action affreusement Gryffindorienne qui allait l'en empêcher.

Elle sentit quelque chose s'éveiller en elle et fut parcourue d'un courant électrique juste avant qu'elle ne perde conscience.

.

-sSs-

.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle était dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle ne sentait quasiment plus rien dans son corps et elle pouvait à peine bouger. Elle parvint quand même à bouger sa tête pour regarder plus bas. Son bras droit était dans un plâtre, son poignet gauche dans une attelle, des tubes partaient de son bras et elle était reliée à un moniteur. Elle grogna avant de reposer sa tête et de fixer le plafond. Plus jamais elle ne faisait un truc aussi stupide !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son nombre de perle et leva un sourcil. Elle n'en avait que dix-neuf avant l'incident et elle en avait maintenant vingt-et-une. Apparemment, sauver une vie lui valait plusieurs perles d'un coup.

Clochette apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision.

_ Réveillée Rosi-chan ? Tu sais que c'était très Gryffindorien ce que tu as fais ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et essaya de parler, mais sa gorge était vraiment sèche. Clochette poursuivit :

_ J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle et deux bonnes nouvelles et demie. Je commence par la mauvaise, tu t'es fracturé la L5, le bras, l'omoplate et le tibia du côté droit. Le côté gauche a été un peu plus épargné, mais tu t'es quand même tordue le poignet et la cheville ainsi que disloquée le genou. Aucune organe interne n'a cependant été atteint, coup de chance !

Elle cligna des yeux en entendant le résumé de ses blessures. Puis, ce que la fée venait de dire la heurta de plein fouet. Elle s'était fracturé la L5 ! Ça voulait dire que ses jambes étaient paralysées. La panique l'envahi soudainement, elle ne voulait pas être impuissante !

Comme si Clochette sentait ses pensées, elle ajouta :

_ Bonne nouvelle, tu as réveillé tes flammes et elles sont de type foudre ! Ce qui veut dire que tu peux contrôler l'électricité, entre autres choses.

Elle mit un moment à comprendre où elle voulait en venir, elle blâmait les antidouleurs qui rendaient son esprit brumeux, mais le contenu de son livre de biologie lui revint soudain en mémoire. Les signaux nerveux étaient bioélectriques, la colonne servant de « câble » pour relier le cerveau au reste du corps par la moelle épinière. C'était comme être connecté à internet par un câble RJ45. Mais avec ses flammes, elle pouvait se mettre en wifi et contrôler manuellement son corps en envoyant des signaux électriques vers les parties lésées.

_ Je vois que tu comprends. J'ai pris la liberté de légèrement modifier la mémoire des gens et ton dossier médical pour que ce soit juste une paralysie temporaire qui peut être réglée avec de la rééducation. Oh ! Et dernière nouvelle, tu as dépassé les vingt perles, donc tu as récupéré le Parseltongue, mais pas la parselmagie qui va avec. Tu peux juste parler et écrire la langue, mais c'est déjà ça.

Elle cligna des yeux pour montrer qu'elle avait compris avant de se laisser aller au sommeil, elle était fatiguée.

.

-sSs-

.

Elle se réveilla de nouveau seule, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit sa mère endormie dans une chaise à côté de son lit. Elle se souvint alors que son père était mort dans un accident de voiture et grimaça, sa mère avait du grandement s'inquiéter... Elle se sentait un peu mal à cette idée. C'était sa mère après tout et elle prenait soin d'elle en l'acceptant totalement comme elle était. Elle soupira avant de fermer les yeux pour méditer. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment, méditer et essayer de maîtriser ses flammes jusqu'à pouvoir contrôler ses signaux nerveux. Et les antidouleurs n'aidaient pas vraiment à se concentrer.

.

-sSs-

.

Elle sortit de son état méditatif en sentant sa mère bouger à côté d'elle. Rosaria ouvrit les yeux et fixa la femme qui se réveillait lentement. Mais lorsque sa mère vit qu'elle était consciente, elle se redressa brusquement en disant :

_ Rosie ! Dieu merci tu es réveillée.

Elle essaya de parler mais avait la gorge vraiment sèche.

_ Attends deux secondes.

Sa mère prit la carafe d'eau sur la table de chevet et remplit un verre en plastique avant de l'aider à le boire. Le liquide frais était divin pour Rosaria.

_ Merci...

_ Ce n'est rien. Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

_ Fatiguée, totalement shootée aux antidouleurs.

_ D'accord. Repose-toi, je vais appeler le docteur.

_ T'end...

_ Quoi ?

_ Le gosse ?

_ Celui que tu as sauvé ? Il va bien, il a juste un poignet cassé à cause de la chute. Tu veux le voir ?

Elle y réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

_ Plus tard.

Sa mère hocha la tête avant de partir. Rosie allait se rendormir quand un mouvement dans le coin de sa vision la fit se tourner vers la fenêtre.

_ Hey Kiba.

_ Alpha...

_ T'en fais pas, je serais sur pieds rapidement.

_ Je sais. Alpha est forte.

Elle sourit en hochant la tête. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et elle demanda :

_ Comment s'appelle le gosse ?

_ Sawada Tsunayoshi, quatre ans en Octobre.

_ Tu peux l'envoyer dans ma chambre ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ L'a une dette de vie envers moi. À partir de maintenant, c'est mon larbin.

Kyoya hocha la tête avant de sortir. Rosaria se recala contre les oreillers en pensant à la coïncidence qui l'avait fait sauver le jouet de Destin. En faire son larbin était un bon moyen de le surveiller et d'obtenir des points.

Elle se rendormit peu après.

.

-sSs-

.

Rosaria sortit de l'état méditatif, dans lequel elle s'était plongée après s'être réveillée, en entendant un bruit sourd à côté d'elle et elle tourna la tête pour voir le gamin étalé par terre, sûrement après avoir trébuché. Et il chialait.

_ Arrête de chialer, ça me tape sur les nerfs.

Il se figea avant de s'asseoir et de la regarder. Il n'arrêta pas pour autant de pleurer.

_ Dé... Désolé.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel avant de taper le matelas à côté d'elle.

_ Assis-toi, c'est Tsunayoshi, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ou... Oui. Mais on m'appelle Tsuna.

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il se relevait et s'avançait prudemment vers le lit tout en essayant de calmer ses pleurs. Il grimpa sur le matelas et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle le fixa un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé, avant de dire :

_ Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Il sembla surpris avant de rougir brusquement et de baisser la tête.

_ Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite et commenta :

_ Je t'ai sauvé la mise, donc tu as une dette envers moi. Et elle ne sera repayée que lorsque tu me sauveras la vie à ton tour, ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver. Donc, en attendant, tu devras faire tout ce que je te dis, compris ?

Il sembla surpris et eut l'air de vouloir refuser, mais il regarda l'état dans lequel elle était et se recroquevilla avec une grimace. Elle pouvait voir de la culpabilité dans son regard et en profita pour en rajouter une couche :

_ C'est de ta faute si je suis aussi blessée et si j'ai une paralysie temporaire. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas fuir tes responsabilités ?

Il secoua vivement la tête et dit d'une voix tremblante :

_ Okay... J'ferais tout ce que tu me diras.

_ Parfait. Je suis Master. Et à partir de maintenant, tu es Kanin.

_ Comme la dent ?

_ Non, c'est un mot suédois. C'est ton surnom. Et derrière toi, c'est Kiba.

Il sursauta avec un petit cri apeuré et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Kyoya qui les observait avec un air amusé. Il se recula brusquement avec peur en le voyant et regarda autour de lui avec les larmes aux yeux.

_ Co... Comment ? Qu... Quand ? Hein !?

Kyoya leva un sourcil avant de regarder Rosie :

_ Alpha.

_ Kiba. Quoi de neuf ?

_ Herbivores se prennent pour des carnivores sans alpha pour leur rappeler leur place.

_ Je suis sûre que tu leur montre leur erreur.

Il hocha la tête avant de fixer Tsuna avec un air calculateur. Puis, il marmonna :

_ Petit animal.

_ Yeah, C'est pour ça qu'il s'appelle Kanin.

_ Euh... Ça veut dire quoi ?

_ Lapereau.

_ Hein !

_ Cris pas, fit-elle d'un ton ennuyé. T'es tout petit, adorable et inoffensif, un vrai lapin.

Tsuna porta la main à sa bouche pour ne pas crier de nouveau, légèrement apeuré par la fille et le garçon à l'air menaçant, mais il avait toujours ce petit renfrognement indigné tout à fait adorable, d'un point de vue totalement objectif, sur lui. Rosaria leva les yeux au ciel en voyant cela. Puis, elle fit signe à Kyoya de s'approcher. Elle reprit à voix basse et avec l'air sérieux :

_ Écoutez bien. Ce que je vais vous montrer et dévoiler doit rester un secret absolu, est-ce que c'est compris ?

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, Tsuna avec un air intrigué et Kyoya avec un air sérieux. Elle les fixa un instant avant de se concentrer. Elle plongea dans ses flammes vertes et les amena à la surface de sa conscience dans un effort de volonté avant de les faire sortir dans sa main. De petits éclairs verts commencèrent à passer d'un doigt à l'autre alors qu'une minuscule flammèche apparaissait dans sa paume. Tsuna avait l'air émerveillé, mais aussi un peu apeuré alors que Kyoya regardait les flammes avec avidité.

_ Ceci s'appelle des flammes de dernière volonté. Je les ai débloquées lorsque je me suis faites percutée. Tout le monde possède ces flammes mais peu sont capable de les utiliser. Kanin, tu es passé près de la mort et il est fort probable que l'expérience ait débloqué les tiennes. Kyoya, pour les débloquer, il faut soit ressentir une forte émotion, soit passer près de la mort, soit passer beaucoup de temps à méditer. Tu peux choisir ta méthode. On va apprendre à les utiliser tous les trois, mais il faut que ça reste un secret absolu, compris ?

_ Oui, Alpha.

_ C'est des super-pouvoirs de super héros ?

_ Oui, pour faire simple on va dire que c'est ça.

_ Trop cool ! J'veux apprendre, fit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Je viens de dire qu'on allait le faire. Mais il faut garder le secret, compris ?

_ Oui.

_ Oui qui ?

Il hésita un instant avant de dire doucement :

_ Oui, Master.

_Bien.

Elle fit disparaître sa flamme et la sentit se réinstaller dans sa poitrine et retourner à son état dormant.

_ Kanin, tu commenceras la méditation ici, avec moi pendant qu'on est à l'hôpital. Kiba, je penses que tu es parfaitement capable de te débrouiller pour les débloquer et contrôler, mais viens me voir dès que tu les auras. Il existe plusieurs types de flammes.

Kyoya hocha la tête et Tsuna fit de même. Ils entendirent alors des bruits de pas et Kyoya disparut par la fenêtre. Rosaria vit entrer sa mère avec une autre femme qui devait être la mère de Tsuna, elle avait les même yeux de biche innocente.

_ Rosie ! Tu es réveillée et tu as fait connaissance avec Tsu-kun.

_ Oui, mama. Je pense qu'on va être de supers amis ! Pas vrai Kanin ?

Il hocha lentement la tête avec un air timide et incertain. Après tout, elle avait dit qu'il devait être son larbin. Mais elle allait lui apprendre à utiliser un super pouvoir super cool, donc peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose... Et il arrivera peut-être à se faire des amis s'il restait avec elle.

_ Bonjour, je suis Nana Sawada, la maman de Tsuna ! Je suis vraiment contente qu'il se soit fait une amie.

Rosaria hocha la tête avec sa meilleur gueule d'ange. Elle était toujours sous antidouleurs, mais elle s'était adaptée et arrivait à penser de manière cohérente malgré le brouillard dans lequel les médicaments la plongeaient.

Ils mangèrent les repas que les deux femmes avaient amenés et Rosaria soupira en devant se faire nourrir par sa mère à cause de l'atèle sur son poignet gauche et du plâtre sur son bras droit. Enfin, elle savait que son poignet sera bientôt guéri.

.

-sSs-

.

Rosaria sourit avec triomphe en sentant ses flammes se répandre dans son corps et en réussissant à bouger le gros orteil de son pied gauche. C'était épuisant et ça demandait beaucoup de concentration, mais avec de l'entraînement, elle pourra bouger comme elle veut sans problème.

Une autre bonne chose était qu'après une semaine, elle n'était plus sous antidouleurs, sauf si elle avait vraiment mal quelque part. Et si elle continuait comme ça, elle pourra quitter l'hôpital dans une semaine en utilisant un fauteuil roulant. Mais elle devra revenir pour des séances de rééducation régulières, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas vraiment.

Elle aurait pu aller dans un centre de rééducation spéciale, mais ce genre de centre coûtait cher et l'hôpital était plus proche de chez eux, sa mère ne voulant pas l'envoyer ailleurs.

Tsuna était parti au bout de deux jours, mais elle lui avait donné des instructions simples sur comment méditer pour contrôler ses flammes, qui s'étaient révélées, sans grande surprise au vue de son statu, être des flammes de ciel, et elle s'était assurée que Kyoya le surveille.

Son bras droit lui avait rapporté que le gamin se faisait régulièrement martyrisé mais que Kyoya les mordait à mort pour leur impudence, ce qui avait réduit considérablement les attaques contre Kanin. Il lui avait aussi fait un rapport sur les progrès du garçon dans le contrôle de ses flammes, ce qui n'était pas grand chose. Il arrivait à peine à les atteindre, mais elle supposait que tout le monde n'était pas un génie comme elle et ne pouvait pas apprendre à les appeler en trois jours. Mais en même temps, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire pendant son hospitalisation. Elle espérait juste que le garçon les maîtrisera suffisamment pour pouvoir les dissimuler avant ses cinq ans.

Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de travail qui l'attendait par la suite pour entraîner le gosse et le faire devenir quelque chose de potable. Si Destin l'avait dans son viseur, alors il allait devoir apprendre à se battre et survivre le plus tôt possible, parce que Rosaria était certaine que les choses allaient se corser dans quelques années.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ?_

 _Un p'tit com' ? S'il vous plaît._

 _Pilou._


	5. Chapter 4

_Salut à tous !_

 _Cette fois, c'est bien le chapitre 4._

.

Remarques :

.

Techniquement parlant, Rosie utilise ses flammes à six ans.

Encore une fois, pas un harem, le « partner in crime » de Rosie a déjà été choisi.

Chapitre corrigé et légèrement modifié le 18 Avril.

.

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 4 : C'est la fête à la grenouille.

.

Rosaria regardait par la fenêtre de la voiture alors que sa mère la conduisait en ville juste après sa sortie de l'hôpital.

_ Donc on va où ?

_ On va à Takesushi, le restaurant d'un ami. Ton père et moi y allions régulièrement et je commande souvent là-bas quand je suis sur de longues traductions ou quand j'étais encore à l'école.

_ C'est de là que viennent ces sushis super bons ?

_ Oui. J'ai même invité Kyo-chan et sa famille à venir fêter ta sortie d'hôpital et Nana-chan a dit qu'elle viendra avec Tsuna-kun. Tsuyoshi a aussi un fils du même âge que Tsuna, mais ne parle pas trop de sa femme, elle est morte l'année dernière dans un tragique accident.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant avec anticipation. Ces sushis étaient de vraies merveilles et elle les adorait. Et peut-être qu'elle pourra recruter un nouveau membre pour la meute, ne serais-ce que pour avoir des sushis gratuits. Et si le gamin avait du potentiel, alors tant mieux.

Elles arrivèrent bientôt devant un restaurant à l'air traditionnelle portant l'enseigne « Takesushi » et qui avait un panneau à l'entrée indiquant qu'il était réservé pour la journée. Rosaria laissa sa mère l'aider dans son fauteuil roulant car elle avait encore des plâtres au bras et la jambe droite et avait le côté droit de son torse immobilisé à cause de son omoplate et une attelle au genou gauche et ne pouvait donc pas encore bouger par elle-même, même si son bras gauche était totalement libre. Elle était juste contente d'avoir un fauteuil électrique pour pouvoir se déplacer comme elle voulait parce que sinon elle pensais qu'elle deviendrait dingue à cause de son manque d'autonomie. Elle détestait dépendre de qui que ce soit, même si c'était sa mère, donc pouvoir bouger librement était un léger soulagement dans sa situation actuelle.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, elles virent que tout le monde était déjà là. Kiba et sa mère ainsi que Kanin et Nana et il y avait deux autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sûrement Tsuyoshi et son fils, ils se ressemblaient énormément et l'adulte avait une tenue de chef. Elles furent accueillies joyeusement et Satshiko présenta Rosaria à Tsuyoshi et son fils, Takeshi.

À première vue, l'homme était extrêmement amicale et décontracté, un peu trop amicale avec sa mère même, mais Rosaria se força à se rappeler qu'il était veuf depuis peu et n'allait donc pas essayer de courtiser SA mère. Mais ses instincts lui disaient qu'il était dangereux et pouvait tuer sans la moindre hésitation. Un ancien assassin ? Ou juste un civil qui avait des prédispositions naturelles à l'assassinat ? Rosaria n'était pas certaine, mais l'aura légère qu'il dégageait tendait plus vers la première possibilité et elle décida de suite d'être prudente autour de lui. Elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour vaincre des adversaires de ce calibre et ne le sera pas avant au moins deux ans.

_ Alors tu es la petite Rosi-chan dont Satshiko m'a tant parlé ?

_ Oui monsieur ! Mama ne m'a jamais parlé de vous mais vos sushi sont juste divins.

_ Ah ah ! Merci, je fais de mon mieux. Mais appelle-moi Tsuyoshi, d'accord ?

_ D'accord Tsuyoshi-san.

_ Et voici mon fils, Takeshi, il a deux ans de moins que toi mais je pense que vous vous entendrez bien.

_ J'en suis sûre Tsuyoshi-san. Bonjour Takeshi.

Elle lui fit un sourire joyeux et adorable et vit le garçon le lui rendre. Lui, il avait une aura semblable à celle de son père, mais pas du tout expérimentée, donc un naturel. Elle devait vraiment l'avoir dans sa meute, bien formé il sera un larbin particulièrement utile.

_ Bonjour Rosi-chan !

_ Tu peux m'appeler Alpha, tout le monde le fait. Mama, on peut aller avec Kanin et Kiba ?

_ Bien sûr, amusez-vous bien.

Elle sourit avant de se diriger vers les deux garçons assis dans un coin, Kanin regardant timidement Kiba qui semblait particulièrement ennuyé.

_ Kiba, Kanin, comment allez-vous ?

_ Bien, Alpha.

_ B... Bien, Master. Les autres ne m'embêtent plus du tout depuis que Kiba me surveille.

_ Super, je vous présente notre nouveau membre, Yamamoto Takeshi, Rojtar.

_ Hé hé, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que c'est une sorte de jeu ?

Elle se tourna vers le garçon avec un sourire carnassier, légèrement amusée par la façon dont il se donnait un air idiot alors qu'elle pouvait voir de l'intelligence et de la vivacité d'esprit dans son regard.

_ On est une meute dont je suis l'Alpha. Kiba est mon Bêta et on est en train d'entraîner Kanin pour qu'il puisse être un membre à part entière, même s'il restera probablement un Oméga. Et si tu rejoins la meute, alors tu sera Rojtar, ce qui veut dire « chien de garde » en albanais. T'en penses quoi ?

_ En quoi consiste le jeu ? Et pourquoi chien de garde ?

_ La meute maintient l'ordre à Namimori et punis ceux qui menace le calme, comme les brutes, les délinquants et autres petites frappes. Et chien de garde parce que, comme tu es dans la même année que Kanin, tu seras chargé de le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il sache se battre tout seul.

_ Hééé... ça a l'air amusant, je vais jouer. Mais je fais du baseball moi et ne sais pas me battre.

_ Le baseball demande une bonne coordination œil-main, de bon réflexe, une bonne force et être capable de viser correctement, comme le kendo. Et si tu apprends à te servir d'un pistolet à bille, je compte nous en procurer à tous, alors tu devrais être un membre efficace de la meute. Rien ne t'empêche de continuer le baseball à côté.

Il hocha la tête pensivement avant de dire avec un sourire joyeux et un peu idiot :

_ D'accord ! Papa pourra m'apprendre le kendo, il est un ancien Laidoka.

_ Parfait, comme ça Kiba pourra retourner à ses patrouilles habituelles. Kanin, toi, tu vas entrer dans un club de karaté et un club de théâtre.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Karaté pour apprendre à te défendre, Théâtre pour améliorer ton maintient et ta capacité à jouer la comédie.

_ Mais je veux pas faire du mal aux gens.

_ Tu préfères les laisser te marcher dessus sans protester et être leur souffre-douleur toute ta vie ? Il faut que tu apprennes à leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce ou ils continueront jusqu'à ce que tu brises.

_ Je ne veux pas faire du mal aux gens, ce n'est pas gentil et c'est mal. Ils finiront bien par se lasser et arrêter tout seul.

Elle le regarda et remarqua cette lueur de défiance derrière son regard un peu craintif. Il était trop gentil et naïf. Tellement innocent qu'elle avait presque envie de le briser et de voir cette innocence et pureté être teintée par le sang et les larmes. C'était tellement tentant. Puis, elle se dit que ça ne valait pas la perte de perles et que c'était peut-être une bonne chose d'avoir quelqu'un de gentil dans le groupe, ne serais-ce que pour l'amusement qu'il pouvait apporter avec ses réactions. Ça ne voulait pourtant pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas le manipuler pour qu'il fasse ce qu'elle veut. Sa naïveté la suppliait presque d'en prendre avantage, et elle n'était pas du genre à refuser ce genre de chose.

_ Je vais te proposer deux scénarios Kanin. Le premier, ta maman et toi vous êtes seuls et vous vous faites attaquer. Comment est-ce que tu réagiras ?

_ J'appellerais à l'aide.

_ Il n'y a personne qui vient aider et même si c'était le cas, l'agresseur aura déjà eu le temps de blesser ta maman. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je... je...

_ Tu ne veux pas que ta maman se fasse blesser dans cette situation, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le vit jeter un coup d'œil aux adultes qui discutaient à l'écart et commencer à trembler alors qu'il murmurait :

_ Non, je veux pas que maman soit blessée.

_ Bien. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée mais tu es le seul à pouvoir la défendre. Et tu ne défends pas ceux que tu... aimes... sans te battre. Dans cette situation, si tu veux sauver ta maman, il faudra que tu frappe l'agresseur ou le neutralise assez longtemps pour que vous puissiez fuir. Tu comprends ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, presque au bord des larmes, mais une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Elle pouvait presque voir ses pupilles passer à l'orange sous l'effet de ses flammes et sourit. Elle ajouta calmement :

_ Tu vois, il y a une différence entre se battre pour faire du mal aux gens de manière malicieuse et se battre pour protéger ou pour participer à un sport. Dans un sport, les deux adversaires sont volontaires et ont conscience des risques qu'ils prennent.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête, plus fermement cette fois. Puis, il hésita avant de demander :

_ Et le deuxième scénario ?

_ Celui-là est plus simple. Dis-moi, comment a réagi ta maman quand tu t'es retrouvé à l'hôpital ?

_ Elle était triste et inquiète et je sais qu'elle pleurait.

_ Tu sais comment tu réagirais si ta maman était blessée ?

Il hocha la tête, ne voyant pas vraiment où elle allait.

_ Bien, alors prends ce sentiments et rends-le beaucoup plus fort. Là, tu aura une petite idée de ce que ressent ta maman quand toi, tu es blessé. Tes sentiments sont un verre d'eau, ceux de ta maman sont un océan.

Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur à ça et elle vit la culpabilité refaire surface sur son visage. Elle eut un nouveau sourire en coin avant de poursuivre :

_ Si tu ne veux pas rendre ta maman triste parce que tu es blessé, il faut que tu te défende contre ces idiots qui t'attaquent. Kiba et Rojtar ne seront pas toujours là pour te protéger, il faudra qu'un jour tu marches sur tes deux pieds sans qu'on te tienne la main. Protéger ta vie et ta santé devrait être ta priorité, parce que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, non seulement ta maman sera inquiète, mais en plus, tu ne seras plus là pour la protéger.

Elle pouvait voir le garçon venir à la conclusion logique derrière ses paroles et la flamme de détermination refit surface dans son regard avant qu'il ne dise :

_ Je comprends.

_ Donc qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Il prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage avant de répondre :

_ Je vais demander à maman de m'inscrire à un club de karaté et un club de théâtre.

_ C'est bien, Kanin.

Elle lui tapota la tête avec un sourire fier et il lui fit un sourire timide mais joyeux. Elle se tourna vers Kiba et Rojtar et eut un sourire en coin, Kyoya était amusé et mangeait des sushi en les regardant, ayant clairement vue la manipulation, et Takeshi avait toujours cet air insouciant et naïf mais un regard calculateur se cachait derrière la façade joviale. Kiba commenta :

_ Hum... Petit animal pourrait devenir un omnivore.

_ Tu trouves aussi ? Je pense que quand ça sera le cas, on le renommera Badger.

_ Badger ? questionna Tsuna.

_ Blaireau en anglais. Ces bestioles sont peut-être adorables et ont peut-être l'air inoffensives, mais quand on s'en prend à leur famille, ce sont de vrais démons. Il y a même une race de blaireaux qui mange des serpents.

_ Hééééé...

Tsuna semblait à la fois intéressé par l'animal et un peu apeuré par lui, Rosaria commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas effrayé par tout ce qui pouvait bouger. Peut-être même par ce qui ne bougeait pas. Elle se fit une note mentale de lui montrer un serpent un jour et de l'emmener au zoo.

Ils commencèrent à manger avec appétit et la conversation déraya sur leurs passe-temps favoris, Takeshi leur parlant en long, en large, et en travers, de baseball en utilisant beaucoup d'onomatopées, ce qui rendait les choses difficiles à comprendre. Rosaria ajouta un livre de règles du baseball à sa liste mentale, autant étudier le sujet si un de ses larbins était aussi pris par le sport.

La fête se termina dans l'après-midi et les deux Obuzaringu rentrèrent chez elles tranquillement, s'arrêtant juste à la librairie pour acheter quelques livres que Rosaria voulait lire.

Une fois arrivées, la jeune fille demanda avec une touche d'espoir :

_ Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un serpent ?

_ Un serpent ? Tu veux un animal de compagnie ?

_ Oui, et j'aime bien les serpents. Ceux qu'on a vu au zoo étaient si jolis !

Sa mère lui sourit doucement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux courts avec affections.

_ D'accord Rosie, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de t'occuper d'un être vivant. Mais il faudra que tu en prennes soin.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Tu en veux quel genre ? Il y en a qui sont interdis à la vente, tu sais ?

_ Je sais. On verras au magasin celui qui me plaît le plus.

_ Très bien. Tu veux de l'aide pour rejoindre ta chambre ?

_ Je peux me débrouiller, merci.

Sa mère lui sourit encore, lui ébouriffa de nouveau les cheveux avant de la laisser aller poser ses affaires dans sa chambre. Rosie sourit en rentrant dans son domaine et murmura :

_ Home, sweet home. Je suis rentrée.

Et elle était vraiment contente d'être rentrée, sa chambre et sa maison lui avaient manqués. Elle était contente d'être chez elle et de retrouver un peu d'indépendance malgré les blessures qu'il lui restait. Jouer les fillettes innocentes en permanence pour les infirmières et les médecins devenait fatiguant à la longue. Avec sa mère, elle n'avait pas besoin de prétendre, elle lui avait dit quand elle avait quatre ans qu'elle savait que Rosaria était une sociopathe et qu'elle l'acceptait totalement du temps qu'elle venait lui parler si elle avait le besoin de faire quelque chose que la société considérerait de mauvais, Rosie ne comptait pas la manipulation comme quelque chose de moralement mauvais. Sa mère était la meilleur, parce qu'elle l'acceptait et n'avait pas peur d'elle. Elle avait juste eu à mentionner la liste de restrictions qu'elle avait décidé de suivre (ou plutôt que les entités lui avaient imposé) pour que sa mère soit fière d'elle et lui promette de l'aider à suivre les règles.

C'était parce que sa mère était aussi conciliante quand Rosaria était déterminée à la protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Y compris contre des hommes beaucoup trop amicaux à son goût. Yamamoto avait de la chance d'être veuf depuis peu et d'être (peut-être) un ancien assassin. Et aussi de pouvoir faire des sushis aussi bon, Rosaria adorait ses sushis.

.

-sSs-

.

Rosaria jeta un regard amusé à Kiba qui marchait sur sa droite, sa gauche étant prise par sa mère. Le garçon semblait toujours être là quand elle sortait de chez elle, que ce soit pour la suivre discrètement ou pour marcher à côté d'elle. Elle était assez amusée par son côté sur-protecteur et aussi par l'air hésitant de ceux qui voudraient profiter qu'elle est dans un fauteuil roulant pour l'attaquer lorsqu'ils voyaient le démon de Namimori la gardant visiblement.

_ Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire Kiba-nii ?

_ Non, Alpha.

_ Peut-être que si tu veux aussi un animal, Kyo-chan, je pourrais t'en offrir un, fit Satshiko.

_ Je garderais ça en tête, Alpha-mère.

Ils étaient en route vers l'animalerie et comme il faisait beau, Rosaria avait insisté pour y aller à pied, ou en fauteuil dans son cas. Sa mère avait juste souri avant de l'aider à mettre son manteau pour la sortie. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination et Rosaria se dirigea aussitôt vers les serpents dans le fond. La boutique n'avait pas beaucoup de choix, mais en même temps, les serpents n'étaient pas si recherchés que ça. Rosaria écouta cependant pendant un moment les reptiles qui insultaient et commentaient les clients qui se promenaient entre les cages, aquarium, terrarium et vivarium.

Elle vérifia rapidement que personne à part sa mère ou Kiba ne pouvait l'entendre avant de siffler :

_ _Bonjour._

Les serpents arrêtèrent tous de parler pour la fixer avec surprise. Puis, l'un d'eux dit :

_ _La deux-pattes à roues a parlé !_

_ _Impossible, c'est une deux-pattes, répliqua un autre._

Ils semblaient sur le point de se disputer alors Rosaria parla de nouveau :

_ _Bien sûr que j'ai parlé. Mais je dois bien être la seule deux-pattes à vous comprendre. Je cherche un familier, l'un de vous veux venir avec moi ?_

Les serpents se regardèrent et certains commencèrent à demander à être choisi par l'étrange deux-pattes parleuse. Rosaria les observa tous, lisant les notes à côté des terrariums avant de sélectionner un groupe. C'était des jeunes séparés dans plusieurs grands terrariums, totalement noirs, leurs écriteaux les désignait comme des « coluber constrictor priapus », une espèce de couleuvre hyper-active et nerveuse, diurne originaire des états-unis.

_ _Je vais prendre l'un de vous._

Les cinq serpents s'avancèrent avec intérêt et les autres se turent avec un léger désappointement. Rosaria observa les candidats avant de se décider sur le plus petit du lot. Elle le pointa et dit :

_ _Toi. Est-ce que tu as un nom ?_

 __ Non, on n'en a pas besoin, deux-pattes étrange._

 __ Je vois. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? Je suis Alpha._

Le serpent pencha la tête sur le côté et tira un peu la langue avant de siffler :

_ _D'accord, deux-pattes étrange._

Rosaria sourit avant de se tourner vers sa mère et Kiba qui observaient la scène. Même s'ils avaient été surpris par sa capacité à parler aux serpents, ils n'avaient pas commenté et laissaient juste passer.

_ Je peux avoir celui-là, maman ?

_ D'accord. Est-ce que tu veux un terrarium avec lui ?

_ Hum... ça pourrait être bien qu'il ait un endroit où faire son nid. Sur l'écriteau ça dit qu'il doit avoir un point chaud de 32° et un point froid de 24-26° donc ça sera plus pratique d'acheter un terrarium et le démonter si besoin.

Sa mère hocha la tête, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et partis chercher un vendeur. Kiba la fixa un instant avant de dire :

_ Alpha reine des serpents.

_ On peut dire ça. Mais je ne peux leur parler que depuis récemment.

Il hocha la tête avant de s'attarder du côté des oiseaux en attendant que Rosaria et sa mère ne payent leurs achats. Le serpent se nourrissait de toutes sortes d'animaux, oiseaux, rongeurs, œufs, autres serpents, lézards et amphibien, donc ce ne sera pas compliqué de le laisser se promener dans le jardin pour chasser. Rosaria allait juste devoir lui rappeler de ne pas attaquer les deux-pattes et de rester dans les limites du jardin, mais elle était sûre que le serpent appréciera la possibilité de faire de l'exercice dehors.

Ils quittèrent la boutique de bonne humeur, Rosaria discutant à voix basse avec son nouveau familier. Elle avait décidé de le nommer Jörmungand, Jörmi pour faire court. Le serpent semblait satisfait de porter le nom d'un serpent dévoreur de monde.

Rosaria et sa mère rentrèrent chez elles et Kiba disparut en chemin, sûrement pour sa patrouille. Elles installèrent Jörmi dans la chambre de Rosaria et le serpent se mit aussitôt à explorer les lieux avec intérêt. Rosaria était juste contente d'avoir enfin un confident en qui elle pouvait totalement avoir confiance. Un serpent ne trahira jamais ses secrets. Elle doutait que qui que se soit d'autre dans ce monde puisse leur parler.

Un petit hitman italien éternua sans savoir pourquoi et se dit que quelqu'un devait penser mal de lui. Il tapota son partenaire reptilien et reprit sa mission, ce n'était pas important ou inhabituel donc autant ne pas y penser.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	6. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Chapitre 5 cette fois !_

.

Remarques :

.

Quand je reposte un chapitre, c'est que je l'ai modifié (un peu ou beaucoup) et / ou corrigé.

Et oui, Rosie a enfin un serpent.

Petit chapitre centré sur Tsuna cette fois !

.

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 5 : Visite de famille.

.

Tsuna était assis dans sa chambre devant la petite table basse qui lui servait de bureau pour travailler. Il avait fini tous ses devoirs pour l'école qui avait repris depuis une semaine et avait rempli la moitié des feuilles d'exercices que lui avait donné Master. Master venait lui faire des cours de soutient tous les week-end et lui donnait toujours des choses à lire et des feuilles d'exercices à faire pendant la semaine.

Et maintenant il y avait aussi l'exercice qu'il était en train de faire avec difficulté. Master avait décidé qu'il était suffisamment doué en anglais pour lui donner un livre à lire dans cette langue. Il devait lire au minimum un chapitre par semaine et prendre des notes sur ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ainsi qu'écrire un résumé du chapitre et de l'histoire comme il la comprenait. Et quand Master venait, elle lui donnait un passage à lire à voix haute et à ensuite traduire. C'était très difficile et beaucoup plus compliqué que les feuilles de vocabulaire ou de grammaire ou de conjugaison qu'il devait apprendre, mais il faisait de son mieux. Parce que Master était fière de lui à chaque fois qu'il réussissait quelque chose et l'encourageait à faire de son mieux partout, à se dépasser.

Même si Master était méchante et sadique parfois, surtout quand elle le punissait quand il ne faisait pas de son mieux ou ne réussissait pas quelque chose de facile, Master était aussi celle qui le poussait à être bon à l'école. Et sa maman était aussi fière de lui parce qu'il était dans le top cinq de sa classe, même si sa maman serait tout aussi fière de lui si il était le pire élève de l'école. C'est pour ça qu'il était reconnaissant envers Master qui lui avait fait comprendre que ses résultats comptaient pour quelqu'un. Et il ne voulait pas décevoir Master, en partie parce qu'il ne voulait pas être puni, mais aussi parce que Master était le seule personne à réellement croire en lui.

Il était donc là, à deux mois de son sixième anniversaire, en train d'essayer de déchiffrer le chapitre 3 du premier tome de Deltora Quest de Emily Rodda. L'histoire qu'il comprenait jusque là était intéressante et il voulait la connaître en entier. C'était un livre de fantasy et il aimait bien ce qu'il avait lu jusque là, même si c'était compliqué. Peut-être que quand il sera plus fluent en anglais, il relira la série. Mais en attendant, il avait fini de relire les deux premiers chapitres et travaillait sur le troisième, deux dictionnaires à côté de lui, un anglais – japonais et un anglais unilingue. Master les lui avait donné pour qu'il puisse s'améliorer et il s'amusait parfois à chercher un mot dans le premier pour regarder sa définition dans le second et la recopier jusqu'à la connaître par cœur. C'était amusant pour lui d'apprendre une langue comme ça. Et même s'il ne comprenait pas tout pour le moment, il savait qu'un jour, en travaillant dur, il saura.

Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du festin que sa mère était en train de cuisiner dans la cuisine, apparemment, son père qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis deux ans revenait à la maison avec un invité. Tsuna ne savait pas trop quoi penser de son père absentéiste. Il l'aimait parce que c'était son père, même s'il aimait sa mère beaucoup plus parce que c'était sa maman et sa maman était toujours avec lui. Mais Master lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas normal que son papa ne soit jamais là.

Elle lui avait montré plein de document compliqué qui disaient que son papa devait obligatoirement avoir au moins un mois ou deux de vacances par an, même si ce n'était que quelques jours ici et là, c'était quelque chose à voir avec un code du travail ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il n'avait pas tout très bien compris, mais maintenant il savait que ce n'était pas normal que son papa ne soit jamais là parce que son papa devrait normalement être capable de venir pour l'anniversaire de son mariage à maman, qui pleurait toujours quand ce jour arrivait et qu'elle le passait seulement avec Tsuna, ou alors pour venir à noël, ou venir à l'anniversaire de Tsuna. Mais son papa n'était jamais là et ne faisait qu'envoyer des cartes postales des divers endroit où il travaillait.

Master disait qu'il mentait aussi sur son travail parce qu'un employé du bâtiment ne pouvait pas gagner assez d'argent pour leur permettre à sa maman et lui de vivre comme ils le faisaient. Mais Tsuna ne voulait pas croire Master là-dessus, parce qu'il ne voulait pas croire que son papa était un menteur.

Et il ignorait soigneusement son intuition et ses flammes qui lui soufflaient que Master avait raison et que son papa était un menteur. Il voulait croire encore un peu en son papa, parce que c'était son papa. Donc il ignorait les paroles de Master et de l'intuition qu'il avait développé en apprenant à maîtriser ses flammes.

D'ailleurs, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses flammes, il pouvait les sentir dans sa poitrine en train de brûler doucement en le réchauffant plaisamment. Il aimait bien ses flammes, elles étaient jolie et lui tenaient chaud et elles le prévenaient toujours quand quelque chose allait lui arriver ou quand on essayer de lui mentir. Et il devinait toujours juste dans les jeux de devinette, ça l'aidait aussi dans ses cours d'arts martiaux, il savait toujours quand esquiver et où frapper pour faire le moins mal possible tout en gagnant. Mais Master avait déclaré un code bleu jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, donc il devait garder ses flammes au minimum, à un niveau semblable à celui des personnes qu'il pouvait sentir autour de lui et qui n'étaient pas actives. Il ne devait pas laisser qui que ce soit sentir ses flammes et savoir qu'elles étaient actives. C'était ça le code bleu, dissimuler ses flammes et ne pas les utiliser jusqu'à ce que le code bleu soit levé. Master n'avait pas dis pourquoi il avait lieu, mais il allait le respecter.

Il reprit sa lecture avec précaution, il voulait terminer avant l'arriver de son papa parce qu'il savait qu'il aura peu de chances de travailler avec lui présent.

Une heure plus tard, il se figea soudainement, son intuition lui disant que quelque chose approchait. Il posa son crayon et ferma les yeux, vérifiant encore que ses flammes étaient au plus bas, puis il ouvrit ses sens à la recherche d'une flamme étrangère. Il en sentit trois forte qui approchaient de son quartier, au vue de leur vitesse, ils devaient être en voiture. Il y avait deux oranges comme lui, donc des ciels, leurs flammes brillant fortement, comme un grand incendie et dessinaient deux silhouettes d'hommes assis, l'un devant l'autre. La troisième flamme était jaune, un soleil d'après Master, et était encore plus forte que les deux autres, mais toute condensée dans un petit corps, un enfant peut-être ? Mais un enfant ne pouvait pas avoir des flammes aussi puissantes ! Et son intuition lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec le propriétaire de ces flammes.

Il suivit les flammes et vit qu'elles arrivaient chez lui. Est-ce qu'ils étaient là pour eux ? Il rouvrit les yeux et se leva, rangeant ses affaires dans ses étagères. Il regarda un cadre accroché juste à côté de sa porte et montrant une photocopie de la déclaration de dette de vie qu'il avait signé avec Master. Il devrait peut-être la cacher aussi. Il la décrocha et la glissa sous son matelas avant de décrocher le crochet avec précaution, le glissant dans un tiroir de sa commode. Il vérifia prudemment que rien d'anormal se trouvait dans sa chambre et qu'elle était bien rangée, puis il descendit les escaliers. Il pouvait sentir les flammes qui s'étaient arrêtées devant la maison, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient bientôt venir.

Il s'assit tranquillement dans les marches des escaliers et attendit, gardant ses flammes au minimum comme lui avait dit Master. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement d'un coup, claquant contre le mur et l'homme qui l'avait ouvert cria :

_ Nana ! Tuna-fish ! Je suis rentré !

Tsuna sursauta au bruit et regarda son père avec incrédulité, parce que l'homme ressemblait beaucoup aux photo de son papa qui étaient dans le salon et il n'y avait que lui pour l'appeler par ce stupide surnom, même Kanin était mieux. Les flammes oranges appartenaient à son papa. Et il pouvait voir un vieil homme derrière lui qui devait être son invité et qui avait les autres flammes oranges. Il ne pouvait cependant pas voir celui aux flammes jaunes.

Il regarda avec un air blasé sa maman et son papa se retrouver, honnêtement, des adultes amoureux, c'était horrible à voir. Il fronça un peu le nez en voyant ses parents, ils n'avaient vraiment aucune retenue tous les deux, oubliant totalement la présence d'autres personnes quand ils étaient ensemble. Il soupira avant de se lever et de contourner ses parents qui se retrouvaient. Il se plaça devant le vieil homme et lui fit son meilleur sourire angélique, ce qui n'était pas compliqué à faire parce qu'il était vraiment curieux de savoir qui il était.

_ Bonjour monsieur ! Vous êtes un ami de papa ?

_ Bonjour jeune homme, oui, je suis son patron et aussi un parent éloigné. Tu peux m'appeler Nono ou grand-père.

_ D'accord, Nono-jiji ! Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi et j'aurais 6 ans dans deux mois. Mais on m'appelle Tsuna ou Kanin, fit-il avec un large sourire.

_ Il me semble que Iemitsu t'appelle Tuna-fish.

Il hocha la tête sans perdre son sourire et répondit :

_ J'aime pas Tuna-fish mais papa écoute jamais ce que je lui dit et ne voit que l'image qu'il s'est construit de moi donc j'ai arrêté de lui dire d'arrêter. Mais maman m'appelle Tsu-kun et ça me dérange pas si vous le faite aussi.

Nono leva un sourcil à ça, le garçon disait ce genre de chose avec un grand sourire, comme si c'était normal pour lui. Il finit par hocher la tête avec un sourire gentil. Tsuna l'invita à entrer et le guida dans le salon où Iemitsu avait déjà commencé à manger le festin que Nana avait cuisiné. Tsuna se demandait quand même pourquoi la troisième personnes ne se montrait pas mais fit comme si de rien n'était, peut-être qu'il n'était pas sensé savoir qu'il y avait trois personnes.

.

-sSs-

.

Reborn, le meilleur hitman du monde et le plus fort des Arcobaleno, observait discrètement la rencontre entre Nono et la famille de cet incapable de Iemitsu. Le neuvième boss de la famille Vongola lui avait demandé de lui servir de garde du corps pour cette visite, tout en restant caché de la famille de Iemitsu, et il prenait sa mission au sérieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il accompagnait Nono dans l'un de ses voyages où il voulait un garde invisible.

Les retrouvailles entre Iemitsu et sa femme étaient pathétique de son point de vue et montraient vraiment que l'idiot était encore plus incapable avec sa famille qu'à son travail. Quant à l'enfant... Il avait l'air d'un garçon naïf mais joyeux qui semblait trouver ça normal que son père l'ignore. Mais il pouvait voir que le sourire était parfois faux, tout comme il était certain que Nono le voyait. Mais l'enfant était quand même totalement innocent et même s'il était un ciel, ses flammes étaient à peine plus fortes que celles des civiles autour d'eux et tout aussi inactives. Il regarda en silence et en restant dans l'ombre alors que Iemitsu buvait et mangeait, que le Nono discutait avec l'enfant qui parlait joyeusement de son école et de son ami Takeshi et que la femme cuisinait pour son mari.

La nuit tomba bientôt et tous les habitants de la maison partirent se coucher. Iemitsu dormant en bas, totalement ivre, en caleçon et Marcel, Nana dans la chambre parentale, Nono dans la chambre d'ami et Tsunayoshi dans sa chambre d'enfant.

Reborn s'installa confortablement dans le salon, se préparant à dormir tout en restant sur ses gardes. Mais à peine s'était-il endormi qu'il se réveilla en entendant un bruit incroyablement léger. Il se leva et chercha la personne qui bougeait silencieusement dans la maison. Il vit l'enfant en train de descendre les escaliers prudemment. Il était en pyjamas et pieds nus et semblait concentré sur le fait de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Peut-être qu'il descendait pour voir un verre d'eau ? Reborn le surveilla alors qu'il se déplaçait en silence dans la maison, passant prudemment à côté de son père. C'est alors que le hitman remarqua la façon dont l'enfant se déplaçait, pour chaque pas qu'il prenait, il bougeait le bras correspondant, jambe gauche et bras gauche, jambe droite et bras droit, c'était une technique de ninja pour réduire les frottements des vêtements et maximiser un déplacement silencieux. Reborn décida de le suivre dans la cuisine, intrigué, qu'est-ce que le gamin pouvait bien préparer ?

Il le vit s'approcher du stock de bouteilles de saké réservées pour Iemitsu et en prendre dix dans le lot, en prenant une à la fois en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il les posa avec précaution par terre et s'assit en tailleur devant elles. Puis, il sortit de sa poche plusieurs sachet et les posa à côté de lui. Il ouvrit la première bouteille, fit de même avec l'un des sachets, et laissa tomber un peu de la poudre qu'il contenait dans la bouteille. Il la referma ensuite avant de la secouer avec énergie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir la poudre dedans. Il reposa la bouteille dans le stock et recommença l'opération. Il vida cinq sachet de poudre dans les dix bouteilles avant de se relever et de vérifier que tout était en ordre. Puis, il prit les sachet vides, se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre en silence et l'ouvrit doucement. Il sortit rapidement et Reborn le suivit. L'enfant jeta les sachets vides dans la poubelle extérieur du voisin avant de retourner dans la maison et de refermer la fenêtre. Le hitman eut un sourire en coin à ça, faire disparaître les preuves de son crime, l'enfant irait loin.

Il suivit ensuite le garçon alors qu'il allait dans la buanderie où les vêtements sales ramenés par Iemitsu étaient en train d'être lavés dans la machine à laver. Le petit prit un flacon dans sa poche et s'approcha de la machine en route. Il appuya sur quelques boutons et la machine s'arrêta aussitôt. L'enfant attendit que l'eau se soit en grande partie écoulée pour éviter d'inonder la pièce, puis il ouvrit le dessus de la machine après être monté sur un bac à linge retourné. Il ouvrit le flacon et le vida dans la machine, puis il prit une pastille de lessive et remit la machine en route. Qu'importe ce qui était dans le flacon, les effets seront visibles le lendemain matin.

Ensuite, Tsunayoshi sortit une bourse de sa poche et s'approcha du linge propre plié de son père, il fouilla avec précaution jusqu'à avoir plusieurs caleçons, chaussettes et marcels et mit de la poudre contenu dans la bourse dans les vêtements. Reborn eut un sourire sadique en coin en devinant que c'était certainement du poile à gratter. Le gamin avait visiblement un léger gruge contre son père et comptait le lui faire comprendre avec ces petites farces. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser à voir Iemitsu subir ce que son fils avait en réserve pour lui.

Après ça, il suivit en silence l'enfant alors qu'il plaçait le flacon parmi d'autres flacons vides dans la cuisine, le cachant au milieu du lot. Le garçon regarda une dernière fois tout autour de lui, comme vérifiant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, puis il remonta en silence à l'étage. Reborn le suivit pour voir s'il avait prévu d'autres farces et le vit entrer dans la salle de bain contenant aussi les toilettes de la maison. Tsunayoshi ouvrit un placard et en sortit les serviettes de bain rangée tout en bas, puis il attrapa le papier toilette et le rangea soigneusement dans le fond, ne laissant qu'un rouleau entamé à disposition. Il remit ensuite les serviettes en place et referma le placard. Puis il monta sur un petit escabeau en bois qui lui servait à atteindre le lavabo pour se brosser les dents et se laver les mains. Il attrapa le bord du miroir et ouvrit la porte du placard qui était au-dessus du lavabo où il y avait tous le matériel médical de la maison de rangé. Reborn fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'un enfant avait un accès facile à des médicaments, la sécurité enfant n'était pas une priorité dans cette maison.

Il vit Tsunayoshi prendre une boite et y ranger les sachets qu'il lui restait avec les autres sachets que contenait la boite. Le hitman pouvait deviner que c'était des laxatifs, sinon le garçon ne prendrait pas la peine de cacher le papier toilette comme ça. Iemitsu allait vraiment être surpris, surtout qu'il n'y avait que lui qui touchait à ce saké.

Lorsque ses méfaits furent accomplis, l'enfant retourna dans sa chambre en silence et Reborn s'assura qu'il retournait bien dans son lit avant d'aller se coucher lui-même après avoir vérifié que toutes les entrées de la maison étaient bien fermées.

Le lendemain matin, Reborn observa discrètement alors que le garçon jouait dans le jardin avec une balle que son père lui avait offert sous le regard amusé et bienveillant de Nono. Il était l'image même de l'innocence et de l'insouciance. Et pendant ce temps, Iemitsu mangeait la nourriture cuisinée par Nana tout en buvant son saké. Et Reborn savait qu'il avait bu au moins deux bouteilles contaminées. Comment est-ce que le chef du CEDEF avait fait pour ne pas remarquer la présence de la poudre (laxatif potentiel) dans l'alcool, Reborn ne le savait pas. Peut-être que le fait qu'il soit déjà bien imbibé et dans un lieu sensé être sûr et sans le moindre danger, l'avait fait se relâcher. C'était stupide de sa part et Reborn songeait sérieusement à dire à Lal d'entraîner Sawada un peu mieux. Il allait définitivement lui rapporter ce qu'il avait vu de l'homme, matériel pour chantage, bonne rigolade et tout ça...

Ce fut donc sans surprise que Sawada tomba malade et se retrouva enfermé dans les toilettes, le tout avec son fils qui avait l'air innocent, inquiet et un peu perplexe, comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation. Et lorsque les vêtements sortirent de la machine en étant tous teinté de rose de façon plus ou moins égal, ce fut blâmé sur les vêtements rouges qui étaient dans la machine au moment.

Le séjour devait normalement durer une semaine. Reborn allait bien s'amuser si le gamin continuait ses farces innocentes sur son père. Il y avait tellement de matériel pour chantage à récolter là-dedans qu'il serait fou de laisser passer cette opportunité. Peut-être qu'il allait laisser traîner des objets pouvant servir à jouer des tours là où le gamin les trouvera ? Mais quand il le vit la nuit suivante coller les chaussons de Iemitsu au sol avec de la colle forte, utiliser la même colle sur le bouchon de bouteilles de saké non contaminées et en utiliser pour coller la lunette des toilettes à la cuvette, les fermant totalement, Reborn se dit que le petit n'avait pas besoin de son aide.

.

-sSs-

.

La fin de la semaine arriva rapidement et Tsuna et sa mère dirent finalement au revoir à Iemitsu, Nono et la personne inconnu qui les avait suivit toute la semaine sans se montrer. Tsuna l'avait sentit le suivre dès la première nuit et avait espéré qu'il ne dirait rien à son père et Nono, mais ses peurs étaient pour rien et il avait pu passer la semaine à jouer des tours à son père. Il n'était pas aussi méchant d'ordinaire, mais son papa faisait toujours pleurer sa maman donc il estimait avoir le droit de se venger comme il pouvait. Donc il avait fait des farces innocentes et s'était arrangé pour ne pas se faire attraper.

Lorsqu'il remonta dans sa chambre pour se remettre au travail, il avait obtenu de Master une rallonge d'une semaine à cause de la visite de son père, il vit un petit paquet sur son lit. Il leva un sourcil en le voyant et s'en approcha avec précaution. Mais son intuition lui disait que c'était sans risque, donc il l'ouvrit, retirant doucement le papier jaune qui l'entourait. C'était une boîte en carton contenant une paire de cestus oranges avec des renforcements en cuir sur les phalanges et le dos des mains. Un mot disait en dessous :

« Merci pour le divertissement. »

Il cligna des yeux avant de comprendre que ça devait venir de la personne qui était restée cachée. Il prit les gants et les enfila, il plia et déplia les doigts plusieurs fois avant de donner quelques coups qu'il avait apprit au club de karaté et vit avec joie qu'ils lui allaient parfaitement bien.

Bien qu'il n'aime pas se battre, il aimait bien son club de karaté et il savait que les cestus lui seront utiles pour se défendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent trop petits pour lui. C'était un super cadeau et il murmura doucement :

_ Merci, Sun.

Il rangea les gants dans sa commode et rangea un peu sa chambre, il n'aimait pas ranger, mais il ne voulait pas non plus donner plus de travail à sa mère en la forçant à ranger pour lui. Il remit aussi le cadre avec la dette de vie à sa place. Ce cadre lui rappelait tous les jours pourquoi il devait devenir fort et aussi pourquoi est-ce qu'il suivait Master. Il avait réussi toute la semaine à ne pas l'évoquer et sa mère avait été trop concentrée sur Iemitsu pour parler de ses fréquentations. Il avait juste parlé de Takeshi à Nono et d'un senseï qui lui donnait parfois des cours de soutient pour qu'il arrive bien à l'école. Il avait même réussi à ne pas parler des trois clubs auxquels il participait. Master avait rajouté la gymnastique en voyant à quel point il manquait de coordination et elle le traînait au moins une fois par semaine à la piscine publique pour qu'il fasse des longueurs en crawl et en brasse. Il avait un peu protesté au début, ayant peur de l'eau, mais il avait fini par admettre que ça l'avait bien aidé, ne serais-ce que pour l'empêcher de trébucher en permanence. Et Master lui avait même apprit des techniques pour être discret, techniques qu'il avait utilisé à leur maximum lors de la semaine dans son opération « piéger Iemitsu pour venger les larmes de maman » même si l'inconnu, qu'il appelait Sun, l'avait découvert dès le début.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de tout remettre en ordre, il jeta un regard vers sa porte, se demandant s'il devait allait conforter sa mère, puis décida qu'elle préférerait rester seule. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de la conforter lorsqu'il l'avait vue pleurer, elle avait été nettement moins joyeuse le lendemain matin, son sourire avait été totalement faux. Il avait compris qu'elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter et ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer. Donc il la laissait seule, parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Il soupira avant de s'asseoir pour terminer ses exercices et la lecture du chapitre 3 de Deltora Quest. Il allait juste devoir lui remonter le moral autrement. Il pouvait être vraiment rusé quand il voulait. Master lui avait un jour raconté une histoire au sujet d'un château magique où des enfants apprenaient à utiliser la magie, ça avait été une des rares fois où elle leur racontait une histoire et il l'avait bien aimé. Il aimait bien la maison des Blaireaux qui étaient travailleurs, loyaux et gentils, mais il trouvait aussi qu'être rusé et avoir un bon instinct de survie étaient de bonnes qualités. Il s'était alors déclaré un Slytherpuff, parce qu'il voulait être un blaireau rusé. Master avait juste ri à ça, lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux et lui avait dit de ne pas changer. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi Master s'embêtait avec lui alors qu'il était, selon elle, beaucoup trop gentil, innocent et naïf, mais se disait que même Master avait besoin d'un Tsunayoshi.

Ou alors elle le gardait juste pour avoir un larbin et pour l'amusement qu'il lui procurait. Il ne savait pas vraiment et ne s'en souciait pas trop. Il aimait sa vie comme elle était, sans personne pour le martyriser et avec son ami Takeshi. Et il avait cette vie grâce à Master, donc il n'allait pas se plaindre.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	7. Chapter 6

_Salut à tous !_

 _Désolée pour le gros retard dans mes publications._

 _J'ai eu un problème de bêta_

 _(celle s'occupant de cette fic et de mon cross HP Eragon ne donnant plus de nouvelle sans que je sache pourquoi, ce qui m'inquiète beaucoup)_

 _Du coup j'ai dû demander à une autre bêta qui ne connaît ni mes deux histoires, ni KHR et Eragon._

 _Et j'étais occupée avec ma prépa._

 _Bref._

.

Remarques :

.

Je ne sais pas d'où vient le passage avec Haru, il est juste apparut soudainement quand j'écrivais le chapitre.

Un chapitre de mon cross Les Jumeaux, la Dragonne et le Roi (que je me suis rendu compte il y a peu, peut être réduit à JDR) est prêt et j'attends juste le retour de ma bêta temporaire.

Merci au trois qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre ! Ça fait super plaisir !

Contente que la fiction vous plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 6 : Ennuie

.

Rosaria se regarda dans le miroir et hocha la tête, satisfaite. Sa mama lui avait offert un yukata vert pâle avec des serpents émeraudes se promenant en bas et une fleure de lotus dans le dos et un obi bleu pâle. Il mettait bien en valeur ses yeux vert émeraudes (oui, comme Potter, encore une preuve que les Entités se foutaient de sa gueule) et ses cheveux naturellement bleu clair qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Et pour compléter sa tenue, elle avait un petit sac en tissu bleu qu'elle avait attaché à son obi et des geta avec des chaussettes blanches.

Il y avait un festival aujourd'hui au temple de la ville et sa mère comptait l'y emmener, comme elle arrivait parfaitement bien à marcher maintenant. Même si elle devait se reposer régulièrement pour recharger ses flammes, mais généralement elle arrivait à fonctionner avec juste quand elle dormait la nuit où elle ne les utilisait pas du tout. Elle s'était quand même imposée au moins un jour par semaine sans utiliser ses flammes, généralement le week-end, juste pour éviter de trop pousser. Mais elle savait que plus elle utilisera ses flammes, plus son endurance et leur force augmenteront.

Elle avait aussi dit aux autres membres de la Meute d'utiliser leurs flammes régulièrement, sauf pendant un code bleu, pour s'entraîner.

Kiba était un nuage et un brouillard et prenait plaisir à multiplier ses tonfa ou à leur ajouter diverses additions plus ou moins dangereuses. Et elle avait eu la merveilleuse idée de lui montrer des films d'animations pour qu'il puisse utiliser ses illusions avec beaucoup plus d'imagination. Elle se rappellera toujours du jour où il avait créé une Meute de loup qu'il avait ensuite lâchée sur des délinquants. Ses illusions étaient peut-être intangibles, mais suffisamment réalistes pour que les idiots y croient et se dispersent aussitôt, permettant de les chasser plus facilement.

Rojtar était un pluie, il utilisait ses flammes principalement pour calmer les gens et aussi pour faire perdre toutes leurs forces à ceux qui voudraient s'en prendre à Kanin ou à d'autres enfants. Il ferait un assassin particulièrement efficace et pourrait même faire un négociateur terrifiant si ce n'était pour sa tendance à jouer les idiots pour être sous-estimé. Elle lui avait quand même fait comprendre l'intérêt des études en plus du baseball et du kendo. Après tout, les universités sportives ne voulaient pas avoir la réputation de n'avoir que du muscle et pas de cerveau et les meilleurs demandaient un niveau scolaire minimum donc il devait garder ses résultats à un niveau satisfaisant. Et de toute façon, elle avait très clairement dit qu'elle refusait d'avoir un imbécile dans sa Meute pendant l'un de leurs entraînements. Elle était douée et violente, mais Takeshi était un naturel et se rapprochait du niveau de Kyoya, même s'il était encore loin de pouvoir battre son bêta. Et bien entendu, elle était toujours meilleur que les deux, après tout, elle était l'Alpha. Et elle avait aussi appris à manier un bô dans son club de karaté, juste avant de quitter pour commencer l'aïkido et le Kyudo.

Kanin quant à lui... Il progressait particulièrement bien en karaté et n'hésitait plus à se défendre ou défendre d'autre, utilisant ses capacités pour neutraliser ses adversaires le plus rapidement possible tout en ne les blessant pas trop. Elle le trouvait toujours beaucoup trop gentil, mais c'était déjà de sacrés progrès. Quant à ses flammes, il pouvait les appeler à volonté mais n'avait pas encore trouvé d'utilisation à sa capacité d'harmonie. Il utilisait surtout l'intuition inhumaine qu'elles lui procuraient, au point où, des fois, on avait l'impression qu'il pouvait prédire ce qui allait se passer quelques secondes en avances, particulièrement lors de combats. Elle ne perdait jamais une occasion de tester son intuition en l'attaquant par surprise ou en lui faisant jouer à des jeux de hasard. Bien entendu, il y avait aussi les cestus qu'on lui avait offert.

Il lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé lors du séjour de son père et de son patron et avait aussi parlé de « Sun » le troisième invité qui ne s'était jamais montré. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil aux cestus et ils étaient de plutôt bonne qualité, celui qui les lui avait offert savait ce qu'il faisait. Tsuna les utilisait dès qu'il se battait et ne les quittait jamais. Il semblait vraiment les adorer et elle se demandait comment il réagira une fois qu'ils deviendront trop petit pour lui. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait être gentille et les lui enchanter pour qu'ils s'adaptent à la taille de ses mains ? Ça pourrait lui rapporter des points. Mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle puisse lancer des sorts d'enchantement, ou mieux encore, utiliser des runes.

…

C'était une idée à creuser. Peut-être qu'elle demandera des runes à sa trentième perle,après tout, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques points de l'avoir et elle devait penser à son prochain cadeau. Les runes servaient peut-être à ne faire que de la magie passive, mais elles permettaient d'enchanter des objets et de créer des rituels en tout genre. Peut-être même que les flammes pourraient permettre d'utiliser les runes ? Après tout, elles avaient juste besoin d'une source d'énergie pour être utilisées, même des cracmols pouvaient en activer !

Elle allait définitivement réclamer l'utilisation de runes pour ses trente perles.

_ Rosie ! On y va !

_ J'arrive !

Elle prit son bô et le sépara en trois avant de le ranger dans sa manche et de sortir de sa chambre, Jörmi grimpant facilement sur son bras lorsqu'elle le tendit vers lui en sortant. Elle rejoignit sa mère dans l'entrée et elle partirent pour le temple en discutant de sa dernière traduction et d'autres choses sans grande conséquence.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement à la fête et Kiba les rejoignit rapidement, le garçon se plaçant à la droite de Rosaria, comme à son habitude. Elle pouvait aussi voir Rojtar et Kanin qui jouaient à un stand, essayant d'attraper des poissons avec une éprouvette en papier. Elle était plus intéressée par les stand de tir, elle avait découvert qu'elle avait une facilité avec le pistolet à bille et ne quittait quasiment jamais le sien. Sa mère la laissa avec Kyoya pour rejoindre les mères de Kiba et Kanin ainsi que le père de Rojtar. Elle n'aimait toujours pas le comportement trop amical de Yamamoto-san, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'elle puisse faire pour le moment contre ça. Surtout qu'elle avait rapidement découvert qu'il était un flamme actif, un pluie, comme son fils. Elle savait qu'il avait dû remarquer son manège, ou au moins que son fils était devenu un flamme actif, mais il n'avait fait aucune remarque là-dessus et faisait semblant de ne rien savoir. Peut-être qu'il attendait de voir ce qu'ils allaient faire avec leurs flammes ou alors qu'il voulait laisser son fils faire ses propres choix, elle ne savait pas et s'en fichait tant qu'il ne se mêlait pas des affaires de la Meute.

Dans tous les cas, elle voulait s'amuser à ce festival et entraîna dons sa Meute à tout les stands pour tester un peu de tout. Elle aidait aussi ici et là pour gagner des points afin d'enfin obtenir sa trentième perle.

Elle s'assit un moment sur les marches du temple pour manger des takoyaki et observa la foule en silence, Kyoya assit non loin d'elle et les deux autres étant partis rejoindre leurs parents.

_ Tu sais Kiba-nii, je m'ennuie.

_ Hn ?

_ L'école est beaucoup trop facile pour moi, bien sûr je pourrais sauter des classes, mais je suis quasiment certaine de pouvoir obtenir mon diplôme de lycée sans problème. Et chasser les herbivore devient aussi ennuyeux au bout d'un moment. Il y a bien la Meute à former, mais ils commencent déjà à marcher par eux-même. Je m'ennuie.

_ Agrandir la Meute ?

_ Hum... Peut-être. Mais qui ? Je ne veux pas de faiblards dans ma Meute...

_ Urusai ?

_ Il est bruyant... Mais il est pas trop mauvais, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était entré dans le club de boxe. Et il est déjà un larbin occasionnel. Hum... Pourquoi pas. Mais ça ne chassera pas l'ennuie.

Elle comptait passer son diplôme de collège dès la fin de ses années de primaire, l'année suivante donc, et attendre un an avant de passer celui de lycée. Elle avait après tout promis à sa mère de rester à l'école pendant tout le primaire pour socialiser un minimum. Mais elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps plus qu'il n'était nécessaire à l'école alors qu'elle pouvait apprendre à domicile et passer le reste de son temps à patrouiller la ville pour chasser et faire sa BA.

Mais elle s'ennuyait ! Et elle ne voulait pas ouvrir la Meute à tous ceux sachant un minimum se battre, sa Meute était pour l'élite. Enfin, sauf Kanin, mais toutes les Meutes ont besoin d'un oméga après tout.

Elle cligna les yeux alors qu'une idée lui venait. En fait c'était deux idées.

_ Kiba.

_ Hn ?

_ On va créer un comité de discipline pour maintenir l'ordre dans les établissements solaires sans qu'ils soient membres de la Meute. Tu en auras la charge.

_ D'accord. Qui ?

_ On va partir à la chasse aux délinquants et recruter ceux qui sont forts. Ton cousin super éloigné, Kusakabe Tetsuya, pourrait être un bon bras droit là-dedans.

Kiba hocha la tête, voyant l'avantage d'avoir un large groupe de larbin sans qu'ils soient dans la Meute. La Meute était pour les carnivores, le petit omnivore oméga ne comptant pas, pas pour les herbivore voulant être des carnivores. Mais ce comité pouvait servir. Et c'était son alpha qui demandait, alors il fera comme Alpha voulait.

Rosaria continua d'observer le festival en réfléchissant à sa seconde idée. Il lui fallait un hobby. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas de lien avec ses clubs, se battre ou faire sa BA. Elle passait déjà beaucoup de temps dans sa bibliothèque à lire ou à regarder des vidéos sur la télé que sa mère y avait mis, mais ça ne suffisait pas comme occupation. Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus pour s'occuper et se distraire.

Elle pouvait toujours planifier la domination du monde, mais elle avait déjà tout un classeur remplis de plans pour ça et de scénarios probables pour une potentielle conquête du monde.

Elle soupira avant de se lever et de se retourner pour monter plus haut et trouver un bon endroit d'où regarder le feu d'artifice. C'est là qu'elle vit le temple. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, pensive. Le Japon était très superstitieux et avait une grande croyance dans le monde spirituel. Le fait qu'il y ait encore des prêtres et prêtresses en activité dans la plupart des temples n'était qu'une preuve de plus des croyances religieuses des japonais. Mais, en apprendre un peu plus là-dessus pourrait être intéressant. Après tout, ils avaient leur propre système runique et d'exorcisme, sans compter sur les légendes au sujet des yokai. Il semblerait qu'elle avait trouvé son nouveau hobby et projet d'étude. Ça devrait l'occuper pour un ou deux ans.

Elle haussa les épaules et rejoignit le coin que Kyoya avait trouvé pour regarder le feu d'artifice, elle en parlera à sa mère plus tard.

.

-sSs-

.

Rosaria n'en revenait pas de faire ça. Enfin, si, elle en revenait, ce n'était pas la première fois après tout. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu trouver un tel intérêt dans ce genre de chose.

Bon, okay, pouvoir porter un costume de sorcière sans être regarder bizarrement était plutôt cool. Tout comme pouvoir porter des vêtements traditionnels. Ou des costumes de manga qu'elle aimait bien. Ou juste cosplayer et discutait de ses séries favorites avec d'autres fans et accessoirement obtenir des éditions collectors de figurines et autres goodies.

D'accord ! Elle aimait cosplayer et aller à des conventions dès qu'il y en avait une dans les alentours de Namimori !

Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu passer du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps à une otaku, elle ne savait toujours pas. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se forcer à s'en soucier donc elle allait simplement avec le mouvement. Elle était Lord Voldemort et faisait ce qu'elle voulait, personne n'allait lui dicter comment vivre sa vie ! Et elle était plutôt contente de sa tenue de miko que sa mère lui avait achetée.

Non, elle n'avait absolument pas du tout un placard entier destiné à ses cosplay. Pas du tout, elle jurait.

…

C'était deux placards.

Elle secoua sa tête et décida de profiter de la convention. Elle se dirigea donc vers un stand vendant des mangas pour voir ce qu'il y avait de nouveau. C'est là que quelqu'un la bouscula et qu'elle faillit tomber. Mais elle était mieux entraînée que ça et se stabilisa rapidement, empêchant au passage la fille qui l'avait percutée de tomber.

_ Hahi... Haru est désolée. Haru ne faisait pas attention à où elle allait.

_ Ce n'est rien. Hey, est-ce que c'est un costume de shinigami ? Bleach ?

_ Hahi ! Oui, c'est ça. Haru l'a fait elle-même.

_ Hee... Plutôt cool, c'est rare de trouver des cosplay de cette qualité. Je suis une cause perdu avec une aiguille donc je peux seulement acheter dans des magasins spécialisés.

_ Haru comprend et Haru est très contente que tu aimes son cosplay ! Est-ce que le tient vient de Inuyasha ?

_ Inuyasha ? Je ne connais pas ce manga, j'ai juste demandé à ma mère un costume de miko.

_ Tu ne connais pas... Ha hi ! Haru va te montrer, c'est un manga sur les yokai avec une miko réincarnée comme héros.

Elle leva un sourcil, intriguée, et suivit la fille, Haru apparemment, qui lui parla de ce manga tout en cherchant les premiers tomes dans les pilles en vente.

Au final, Rosaria se retrouva avec un numéro de téléphone, une adresse, un nouveau manga à lire, et une couturière qui voudra bien faire tout ses costumes. Et en plus, derrière ses allures de nunuche, Haru était plutôt intelligente et comptait entrer au collège Midori, un collège pour filles. Son père l'avait déposée à la convention en lui disant qu'il la récupérerait après deux heures, donc elles passèrent le temps à discuter cosplay et manga.

C'était plutôt distrayant de discuter d'autre chose que de conquête du monde, chasse ou autres sujets semblables. Même si Rosaria préférait ne pas parler de son petit hobby secret, elle était contente d'avoir une connaissance chez qui se fournir en costumes et aller en convention. Elle ne faisait peut-être pas dans l'amitié, mais elle pouvait tolérer certaines personnes et passer du temps avec elles sans avoir l'irrépressible envie de les tabasser pour leur stupidité ou juste parce qu'ils l'ennuient.

.

-sSs-

.

Elle patrouillait avec le reste de la Meute quand elle entendit des cris venant d'un parc peu utilisé. Elle s'y dirigea rapidement avec les autres et vit un groupe de collégiens entourant Urusai et sa sœur. L'un des gars tenaient la petite par les cheveux alors que les autres frappaient Urusai qui pouvait difficilement se défendre sans mettre sa sœur en danger.

_ Kiba, droite, Rojtar, gauche, Kanin, fille.

Les trois garçons obéirent à ses ordres alors qu'elle fonçait dans le tas, ne sortant même pas son bô, c'était, après tout, de simples herbivores. Kiba s'occupa rapidement des trois à droite, Rojtar fit de même avec les deux à gauche et Kanin parvint à récupérer la fille en neutralisant rapidement le garçon qui la tenait. Il attrapa la main de la petite et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart avant de se mettre en position défensive devant elle. Rosaria quant à elle mit rapidement à terre les deux qu'elle visait.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs et commenta :

_ T'es entier Urusai ?

_ Je vais extrêmement bien ! Où est Kyoko ?

_ Nii-san !

La petite s'était précipitée vers eux en voyant les collégiens à terre et se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Roasria l'observa et constata qu'il n'avait aucune blessure grave, mis à part une entaille à la tempe qui laissera probablement une cicatrice et qui saignait abondamment. Mais les blessures à la tête saignaient beaucoup donc ce n'était sûrement pas grave. Il faudrait quand même l'emmener à l'hôpital pour ça. Elle échangea un coup d'œil avec Kiba et le garçon sortit son portable pour appeler une ambulance. Rosaria s'approcha et saisit le menton du garçon pour regarder sa blessure d'un peu plus près, tâtant les alentours.

_ Comment est ta vision ?

_ Normale !

_ J'ai combien de doigts ?

_ Quatre !

_ Pas de vertiges ?

_ Non !

_ Lève-toi pour voir.

Ryohei le fit, sans pour autant lâcher sa petite sœur et Rosaria hocha la tête en voyant qu''il ne tanguait pas.

_ Bien, il est peu probable que tu ais un traumatisme crânien, mais tu dois quand même aller à l'hôpital pour cette coupure. Et tu vas y aller, compris Urusai ?

_ Oui master ! J'ai extrêmement compris !

Elle hocha la tête avant de regarder la gamine.

_ T'es pas blessée petite ?

Elle secoua la tête ne reniflant et murmura :

_ Non. Mais Nii-san est blessé parce qu'il s'est encore battu à cause de moi. Nii-san, il faut que tu arrêtes de te battre ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé.

Rosaria lui donna une tape légère sur la tête avant que Ryohei ne puisse répondre.

_ Ne sois pas stupide gamine. Ton frère aime la boxe, lui demander d'arrêter sa passion est totalement égoïste. Il y a une différence entre se battre pour défendre les siens, se battre pour un sport et se battre dans le but de blesser les autres. Ton frère s'est mis en danger pour te protéger. Alors au lieu de lui demander égoïstement d'arrêter de se battre, tu devrais plutôt songer à ne plus être un poids et apprendre à te défendre toute seule. Comme ça il ne sera plus blessé en te protégeant. Le monde n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc, gamine, plus tôt tu verras les nuances de gris, mieux ça sera pour toi.

Cette gamine était encore plus naïve que Kanin et avait en plus un côté totalement égoïste. Sérieusement, elle avait encore plus envie de la briser que de briser Kanin.

_ Master-sama ! Ne soit pas aussi dur avec ma petite sœur ! C'est mon rôle de grand frère de la protéger.

_ Alors apprend-lui à mieux se protéger et à ne plus suivre les inconnus n'importe où. Et c'est Alpha.

_ Mais je croyais que seuls les extrêmes membres de l'extrême Meute pouvait vous appeler Alpha !?

_ Oui, c'est toujours le cas.

_ Est-ce que ça fait de moi un extrême membre de la Meute ?!

_ Apparemment. Ne me le fais pas regretter. Vois avec Rojtar et Kanin pour tes missions.

Puis, elle partit en entendant l'ambulance arriver. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter et n'aimait vraiment pas les tendance bruyante de Ryohei. Mais il était fort et elle pouvait sentir qu'il avait presque réveillé ses flammes du soleil. Et avoir un soleil qui peut guérir était toujours utile, même s'il ne savait rien de tout ça pour le moment.

Kiba la suivit donc alors qu'elle partait à la recherche d'un autre groupe à chasser.

Mais même avec toutes ses occupations, l'ennuie continuait de la ronger immanquablement.

Un point positif était qu'elle avait sa trentième perle maintenant et elle comptait bien négocier les runes avec Clochette. Les réétudier en recopiant celles dont elle se souvenait et expérimenter avec les combinaison lui permettra peut-être de chasser l'ennuie temporairement.

Après tout, un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'ennuie vraiment, est un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui sème le chaos et la destruction dans le monde.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci de m'avoir lu._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'en avoir ?_

 _Pilou._


	8. Chapter 7

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici donc le chapitre 7, le dernier chapitre avant l'arriver d'un certain bébé._

.

Remarques :

.

Merci aux quatre qui ont commenté ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir.

Shouen : kufufu

Alice Nagini Riddle : dans le chapitre précédent, elle devait avoir onze ans.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 7 : Runes et chasse

.

Rosaria s'étira après de longues heures de travail et regarda son œuvre avec satisfaction. Sa mère avait accepté de lui laisser l'une des deux chambres d'amies pour se faire un atelier. Elle l'avait transformée en salle de rituel et venait de terminer de graver et activer les runes nécessaires à l'isolation de la pièce. Elle avait même tracé une porte sur le mur entre la salle et la bibliothèque, l'enchantant pour rendre la paroi intangible lorsqu'elle activait les runes. Comme ça, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller dans le couloir pour passer d'un endroit à l'autre. Elle songeait sérieusement à faire de même avec la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussé qui était de l'autre côté de la salle et aussi au mur entre sa chambre et la bibliothèque. Ça lui économiserait tellement de temps...

Et oui, elle était fainéante ! Et elle assumait totalement. Elle avait onze ans et s'ennuyait énormément. Même les révisions pour l'équivalent japonais du brevet des collèges ne lui prenaient pas plus d'une heure par jour.

Elle avait beau étudier tous les sujets qui attiraient son attention, regarder des films, animés et dessins animés et lire livre sur livre et manga sur manga, elle s'ennuyait !

Mais maintenant, elle avait les runes. Elle allait pouvoir s'amuser avec elles et créer des enchantements, surtout qu'elle avait confirmé sa théorie comme quoi les flammes pouvaient tout aussi bien les activer que la magie. Elle avait déjà plusieurs plans en tête et des croquis de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il n'y avait qu'un petit problème, elle était un cas désespéré avec une aiguille. Mais elle avait la solution facile.

Elle sortit son téléphone portable, sélectionna le contact qui l'intéressait et appuya sur le bouton d'appel avant de porter l'objet à son oreille. Sérieusement, la technologie était tellement plus rapide et pratique que les hiboux...

_ Allô ? Haru à l'appareil.

_ Bonjour Haru, c'est Rosaria.

_ Alpha-chan ! Qu'est-ce que Haru peut faire pour toi ?

_ J'aurais une grosse commande spécifique à faire, tu pourrais venir chez moi ?

_ Haru peut être là dans deux petits heures. Haru doit finir ses devoirs avant de pouvoir sortir.

_ D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

_ À tout à l'heure Alpha-chan !

Elle raccrocha avant d'appeler un autre numéro, celui du portable qu'elle avait donné à Kanin.

_ Master ?

_ Kanin, me faut tes mesures complètes et tes cestus. Dans moins de deux heures.

_ Pourquoi faire ?

_ Tu verras. Si ta mère ne peux pas te mesurer, viens ici, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

_ D'accord...

Elle raccrocha et appela Takeshi, lui disant aussi de lui envoyer ses mesures. Et elle fit de même avec Kiba.

Les trois garçons finirent par venir chez elle pour que sa mère et elle puissent les mesurer. Mais Kanin ne put s'empêcher de demander :

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de nos mesures ?

_ J'ai une connaissance qui va nous faire à tous des tenus spéciales pour la Meute ainsi que de nouveaux uniformes pour l'école.

_ Oh, d'accord. Et mes cestus ?

_ Je vais les modifier pour qu'ils s'adaptent à la taille de tes mains. Tu pourras donc continuer de les utiliser, même en grandissant.

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de faire un large sourire qui illumina toute la pièce.

_ Merci beaucoup Master !

_ Dit, Alpha, fit Takeshi. Où est Urusai ?

_ Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre crier alors il attendra un peu. Maintenant, oust, je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Kanin, je te rendrais tes cestus quand ils seront terminés.

Les trois garçons partirent sans trop protester. Même s'ils voulaient rencontrer cette connaissance, ils savaient qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier Rosaria. Et Kiba avait une patrouille à faire de toute façon, Rojtar n'avait pas fini ses devoirs et Kanin voulait réviser pour son devoir de géographie du lendemain, ce qui était sa pire matière.

Haru arriva à l'heure prévu et Rosaria l'emmena dans son nouvel atelier avec du thé et des biscuits. Elles s'installèrent à la table de travail sur le côté et Rosaria sortit les plans qu'elle avait fait.

_ Tu es au courant pour la Meute ?

_ Hahi ! Bien sûr, tout le monde connaît la Meute ici.

_ Parfait. Je voudrais que tu nous fasses ces vêtements et que tu m'aides à m'améliorer avec une aiguille.

Haru regarda les modèles annotés par des instructions claires et précises.

Rosaria avait choisi une tenu de miko pour elle-même, parce qu'elle l'aimait bien et que ça lui rappelait un peu son passé de sorcier. Elle aimait aussi apprendre auprès du vieux prêtre du temple de Namimori l'histoire spirituelle du Japon.

Pour Takeshi, elle avait choisi un hakama bleu foncé et un gi de laido plus clair avec un haori blanc sans manche comme celui de Toshiro dans Bleach, dans le dos duquel il y avait les caractères pour « pluie » et « chien » de cousus en bleu.

Pour Kyoya, la tenu était semblable, sauf que le hakama et le gi étaient violets très sombre et le haori noir avec le mot « discipline » cousu en rouge dans le dos.

Quant à Kanin, elle lui avait fait une tenue semblable à celle qu'il utilisait pour le karaté. Un simple gi orange marqué d'un 27 jaune dans le dos et un hakama noir.

Après, ils pouvaient tous porter les chaussures qu'ils voulaient, que ce soit des baskets ou des tabi, ce n'était pas son affaire. Elle avait ajouté sur les croquis les séries de runes qu'elle voulaient voir cousues dans les ourlets pour que les vêtements apportent des bonus léger, principalement de la protection et un boust en agilité ou force dépendant du style de combat de la personne.

Takeshi et elle-même étaient plus des combattants agiles et rapides. Kanin était plus porté sur la force et la défense. Et Kiba était un mélange d'agilité, rapidité et force brute.

Mais les runes feront aussi en sorte que les vêtements s'adaptent à leur taille pour deux ou trois ans où il faudra en refaire de nouveaux. Si ça avait été des vêtements fais dans des tissus magiques, les sorts auraient pu tenir plus longtemps, mais là c'était du tissu normal, donc il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Heureusement, les cestus de Kanin pouvait supporter plus de modifications grâce à leur taille et au pire, elle pourra toujours demander à Haru de les adapter.

_ Hahi, ça va prendre du temps mais Haru peut le faire ! Haru aime les défis.

_ C'est ce que je pensais. Mais fais bien attention aux runes, elles doivent être brodées avec précision.

_ Est-ce que c'est si important ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent dire ? C'est pas juste pour faire joli ?

_ C'est pour faire des enchantements, donc oui, c'est important.

_ Hahi ! Des enchantements ? Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Un problème ?

_ Non. Est-ce que Alpha-chan peut apprendre à Haru ?

Rosaria leva un sourcil à ça. Haru voulait apprendre les runes ?

Hum... Pourquoi pas. La fille était intelligente et lui apprendre à utiliser des runes permettrait à Rosaria de faire d'elle leur couturière officielle, même si seulement officieusement. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle l'aide à réveiller les flammes rouges qu'elle possédait.

_ D'accord, je vais te donner un livre d'introduction aux runes. Mais pour pouvoir les utiliser, il faut que tu réveil tes Flammes.

Elle passa les deux heures qui suivirent à expliquer les Flammes à Haru ainsi que toutes les règles qu'elle avait imposées sur leur utilisation. La jeune fille l'écouta attentivement en prenant des notes dans son journal et promis de commencer la méditation le soir-même. Rosaria lui dit aussi de commencer par la modification des cestus de Tsuna pour qu'il puisse les récupérer le plus tôt possible.

.

-sSs-

.

La fabrications des uniformes de la Meutes ainsi que de ceux scolaires prit un mois à Haru, Rosaria ayant réussi à faire se calmer et se taire Ryohei suffisamment longtemps pour lui prendre ses mesures. Elle lui avait fait un simple pantalon noir avec un T-shirt jaune et elle lui avait acheté et modifié des cestus.

Même si ça avait pris du temps, Rosaria était satisfaite du résultat et encore plus de son entraînement pour maîtriser une aiguille. Elle pouvait maintenant broder des runes sans problème si elle prenait son temps et était minutieuse. Elle n'était pas au niveau de Haru qui pouvait faire des tenues entière et faire de vrai chef-d'œuvre au point de croix, mais elle pouvait faire ce dont elle avait besoin et elle en était satisfaite pour le moment. Ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle allait arrêter d'apprendre. Elle détestait ne pas être douée dans un domaine et ça lui donnait quelque chose pour s'occuper.

Elle remit donc les tenues à sa Meute en leur disant de les mettre pendant leur patrouille. Ils prirent rapidement l'habitude de les porter lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à l'école, se changeant dans les vestiaires après les cours avant de rentrer chez eux.

.

-sSs-

.

L'anniversaire de Rosaria passa rapidement, tout comme le reste de l'année. Et lorsque Mars arriva, elle passa avec succès les examens de collège et de placement au lycée. Officiellement, elle était scolarisée au lycée Namimori, mais elle avait obtenu l'autorisation d'étudier à la maison du temps qu'elle allait y passer des tests régulièrement. Le but était de passer le test du Centre national d'admission à l'université, qui était le test final des lycées, le mois de Mars suivant. Après ça, elle pourra étudier les sujets qui l'intéressent et peut-être passer un ou deux concours. Mais elle avait le temps pour ça.

Elle était juste contente d'avoir maintenant plus de temps libre pour faire ses patrouilles, former sa Meute et Haru et faire sa BA dans la ville.

.

-sSs-

.

Rosaria fronça les sourcils en voyant les informations de la petite chaîne de la ville. Il y avait une série de meurtre de jeunes femmes à Namimori. C'était le quatrième reporté à ce jour.

_ Mama !

Sa mère sortit de son bureau et leva un sourcil en voyant les informations.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Rosie ?

_ Est-ce que tu prends le taser et le couteau que je t'ai donné quand tu sors ?

_ Bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas à toi de t'inquiéter pour moi, ma puce. Je sais que tu es forte et que tu as ta Meute, mais je veux que tu fasses vraiment attention à toi, d'accord ?

_ Je fais toujours attention Mama. Mais je n'aime pas qu'il y ai un meurtrier sur mon territoire. Namimori est à moi.

_ Je sais ça, Rosie. Mais il y a une grosse différence entre se battre contre un meurtrier et tabasser des délinquants. Laisse la police s'occuper de ça et sois prudente quand tu sors, je ne veux pas te retrouver à l'hôpital encore une fois...

_ D'accord Mama, je ferais attention.

Sa mère lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de dire :

_ Ce soir je vais faire des steaks avec du riz cantonnais, ça te va ?

_ Oui !

Après les sushi, c'était son plat préféré. Sa mère sourit avant de retourner dans son bureau pour terminer son travail.

Rosaria reprit un visage neutre et pensif. Elle pouvait déjà sentir l'excitation de la chasse monter en elle. Sa mère avait raison, ce meurtrier devait être différents des délinquants et elle s'ennuyait des délinquants. Mais elle n'allait pas laisser la police s'en charger, si elle trouvait sa proie en premier, elle comptait bien s'en occuper elle-même. Il était temps de chasser un plus gros gibier que les simples herbivores.

_ Clochette.

_ Quoi ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si je tue ce criminel ?

_ Je te l'ai déjà dis, les règles ne s'appliquent pas aux criminels. Et comme il a tué et continuera encore, tu gagneras même probablement une perle en l'arrêtant.

_ Parfait.

Ses yeux étaient passés au rouge et sa magie dansait doucereusement dans l'air alors que l'anticipation et l'excitation montaient encore d'un cran. Dans ces moments là, elle ressemblait étrangement à son ancien animagus de quand elle était encore Tom Riddle, un chat sauvage, un prédateur prêt à sauter sur sa proie et à la déchiqueter en petits morceaux sans la moindre pitié.

Elle sortit son portable et appela Kanin.

_ Oui Master ?

_ Kanin, est-ce que tu regardes les infos ?

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ Un meurtrier est en ville et il vise les femmes, donc tu devrais dire à ta mère de ne pas sortir seule et t'assurer que tous les accès chez toi sont bien fermés la nuit.

_ D'a... D'accord. Tu crois qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à elle ?

_ Personne n'est en sécurité, Kanin. Fais attention et ouvre l'œil.

Elle raccrocha sans le laisser répondre et appela Kiba.

_ Alpha.

_ Kiba. Ça te dit une chasse ?

Elle pouvait presque sentir l'aura meurtrière montrant l'anticipation de son bêta lorsqu'il répondit d'un ton féral :

_ Ceux qui troublent la paix de Namimori seront mordus à mort.

_ Bien répondu. Viens demain pour discuter de la mise au point d'un plan.

_ Hn.

Elle raccrocha après ça et éteignit la télé. Elle avait un plan à faire.

.

-sSs-

.

L'enquête leur prit quatre jours. Le comité avait était dispersé dans la ville dans des points stratégiques pour surveiller ce qu'il se passait et surtout pour garder le quartier commerciale. Rosaria mis aussi en place plusieurs wardstones dans la ville pouvant détecter les actes d'hostilité. Ça n'avait pas été facile à créer, mais elle avait réussi à fabriquer plusieurs cartes papiers indiquant les endroits où les agressions se produisaient. Chaque membre de la meute avait une carte de la ville et le plus proche du lieu indiqué devait s'y rendre. Il y avait eu plusieurs ratés où l'hostilité n'avait pas donné lieu à une bagarre ou quand le sort avait tout simplement indiqué une fausse alerte, mais elle avait réussi à raffiner le sortilège de détection pour qu'il ne repère que les altercations.

Elle était en train de travailler sur la numérisation de la carte pour qu'elle fonctionne sur un portable ou une mini-tablette qu'on pourrait porter partout et qui enverrait une alerte s'il y avait un problème autour d'eux, mais la magie et la technologie ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendues.

Le meurtrier s'avéra être un nouveau yakuza des Momokyokai, le clan du coin. Rosaria prit donc son bô et ses fléchettes, qui à l'origine étaient juste des fléchettes de jeu mais qu'elle avait modifiées et enchantées, tout comme son bô, et partit traquer sa proie avec Kiba en tant que soutient au cas où.

Elle le trouva dans une ruelle de Namimori, en train d'observer la rue principale, sûrement pour trouver sa prochaine victime.

_ Hello Mister Assassin.

Il se retourna aussitôt, un couteau à la main et elle lui fit un sourire angélique.

_ Je suis Alpha et tu joue sur mon territoire sans permission.

_ Tu crois qu'une gamine comme toi me fais peur ? Je vais juste te saigner !

Il fonça vers elle et elle relâcha son aura meurtrière. L'homme était visiblement un simple rat car il trébucha et manqua de s'effondrer sous la pression. Elle lui sourit joyeusement, ses yeux passant au rouge alors qu'elle activait le petit cube dans sa main qui créa un champ de protection autour d'eux qui empêchait les gens d'entrer dans la zone ou d'entendre et voir ce qu'il s'y passait.

_ Oh, crois-moi Mister Assassin, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu regretteras d'avoir mis les pieds ici.

Et elle pouvait déjà voir la terreur saisir les traits de l'homme. Le sourire qu'elle avait n'avait plus rien d'angélique. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu laisser parler son côté le plus violent.

.

-sSs-

.

Rosaria regarda la perle supplémentaire sur son bras avec un sourire satisfait alors qu'elle se prélassait sur son lit après une bonne douche.

_ On dirait un chat qui a attrapé une grosse souris, commenta Clochette.

_ Tch. La souris était rachitique. Il n'a même pas tenu quelques minutes et rien que mon aura a suffis à le mettre à terre. Il me faut des adversaires plus forts que ça.

Elle soupira en regardant le plafond. Elle s'était un peu amusée, mais comme elle l'avait dis, le gars était faible et ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'aux femmes sans défense. Dès qu'il avait un vrai adversaire face à lui, il ne valait rien.

Mais maintenant elle avait une idée. Un plan pouvant s'étaler sur plusieurs années et l'occuper tout autant. Elle eut un sourire malicieux en y pensant. Ça allait demander beaucoup de travail, une planification minutieuse et elle n'allait probablement pas pouvoir agir avant au moins encore un an, mais elle pouvait le faire, elle le savait.

Elle allait d'abord soumettre les Momokyokai, puis tous les yakuza du pays. Après tout, rien de mieux qu'une petite conquête pour chasser l'ennui.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît !_

 _Pilou._


	9. Chapter 8

_Salut salut !_

 _Enfin le chapitre 8_

 _Je pense poster cette histoire plus régulièrement, maintenant que le Nécromancien est terminé._

.

Remarques :

.

Merci aux cinq qui ont commenté ! Ça fait super plaisir d'avoir votre avis, même si c'est juste quelques mots.

Les mafieux, de bases, sont des criminels, donc oui, il sont fair play pour Rosie.

J'en profites pour vous conseiller les fic de mon amie et bêta occasionnelle, **LaFaucheuse01** qui écrit sur Reborn, Bleach, Harry Potter et pleins d'autres fandom.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 8 : Reborn débarque.

.

Reborn regarda la fiche que le Nono lui avait donné. Il lui était évident que c'était cet idiot de Iemitsu qui l'avait écrite.

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi, né le 14 Octobre, groupe sanguin A. En 1ere année au collège de Namimori, aura 14 ans en octobre. Dans le top 5 de sa classe en académique. Timide et a peur de son ombre, pas de capacités au combat et peu d'amis. Flammes de ciel inactives et de puissance moyenne, pureté inconnue._

Et c'était tout ce qui était marqué. Une simple comparaison avec ce qu'il avait vu du garçon lors de la visite de Nono montrait que Iemitsu ne connaissait vraiment pas son fils. Il se souvenait encore des paroles de l'enfant le jour où ils étaient arrivés à Namimori.

« J'aime pas Tuna-fish mais papa écoute jamais ce que je lui dit et ne voit que l'image qu'il s'est construite de moi donc j'ai arrêté de lui dire d'arrêter. Mais maman m'appelle Tsu-kun et ça me dérange pas si vous le faite aussi. »

Reborn ne pouvait que croire ces paroles. Si Iemitsu avait jeté un œil au contenu du placard de son fils, il aurait vu les tenus de karaté et le sac de piscine rangé tout en bas. S'il avait regardé dans les tiroirs de son bureau, il aurait vu les script de pièces de théâtre avec les réplique surlignées de tel ou tel personnage. S'il avait regardé dans la bibliothèque, il aurait trouvé un album photo dans lequel Tsunayoshi était entouré par trois enfants d'à peu près le même âge même s'il n'avait parlé que d'un seul de ses amis. Et il ne comptait même pas les cahiers d'exercices remplis de deux écritures différentes, une celle de son Sensei et l'autre celle de Tsunayoshi, ni les manuels pour apprendre l'anglais. Et bien sûr, il y avait la ruse dont il avait fait preuve pour jouer des tours à Iemitsu pendant toute la semaine.

Le garçon pratiquait les arts martiaux et le théâtre et devait aller régulièrement à la piscine. Il avait plus d'un ami et un professeur particulier. Il était malin et intelligent et il savait garder un secret.

Il brûla la fiche sans hésiter et termina son café. Iemitsu était un idiot qui ne savait rien de son fils. Reborn allait se renseigner lui-même tout en formant l'adolescent pour son futur rôle dans la mafia.

Et il sentait que cet élève allait être beaucoup plus intéressant que Dino. Il eu un sourire malicieux, il était temps de semer un peu de chaos.

.

-sSs-

.

Rosaria observa la carte sur la table. Ce n'était pas vraiment une carte à proprement parlé, plus une projection holographique de la ville sur une table ronde qui montrait chaque flammes présentent dans la ville et leur position. Elle avait perfectionné son système, plaçant une wardstone à chaque points cardinaux et créant un champ de détection de la taille de la ville et de deux kilomètres autour d'elle. Le tout était relié à une autre wardstone enterrée profondément au centre de la ville et qui lui permettait de récolter les informations qu'elle recevait en temps réelle grâce à une sixième wardstone dans son atelier.

Après la mise en place du système, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne réussissent à créer des runes permettant de partager les informations en réseau. Et comme l'électronique ne fonctionnait pas, elle avait utilisé des plaques de quartz enserrées dans des cadres de bois, comme un écran de smartphone, et pouvant être rangées dans une pochette à la taille. Chaque membre de la Meute en avait une. Ces tablettes détectaient leur position et montrait une carte des alentours et quand son système d'alarme sonnait pour signaler une altercation ou un délit, le membre de la Meute le plus proche recevait une notification et devait y aller.

Comme la tablettes était toujours dans leur pochette de rangement, elle leur avait aussi donné un bracelet enchanté pour plusieurs choses. Il chauffait quand ils avaient une notification. Il dissimulait leurs flammes à tous, même si elles étaient actives, donnant l'impression qu'elles étaient de la même taille que celles des civiles. Et il prévenait les autres membres quand l'un d'eux était gravement blessé, un moyen de surveiller leur santé et savoir si l'un d'eux a besoin de renforts.

Bien entendu, les tablettes et les bracelets étaient scellés et enregistrés avec leur sang et leurs flammes. Seul leur propriétaire pouvait activer la tablette ou retirer le bracelet. Il si l'un d'eux perdait l'un des deux, un sort de traque permettait de le retrouver facilement. Bien sûr, elle les punissait durement s'ils perdaient leur matériel.

Elle avait aussi équipé Haru, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas présenté aux autres, pour qu'elle sache quand se mettre à l'abri. Elle avait également donné un bracelet à sa mère dans lequel elle avait aussi intégré un portoloin d'urgence qui menait directement dans son atelier.

Sa mère avait été surprise quand elle lui avait parlé de ses pouvoirs magiques et des flammes et après avoir émis quelques doutes que Rosaria avait calmé avec plusieurs démonstration, sa mère avait rapidement demandé à étudier tout cela. Elle était vraiment fascinée par les runes et leur langue. Sa mère était vraiment une linguiste exceptionnelle, et elle avait commencé récemment à travailler sur des sites de recherches archéologiques, ce qui leur faisait beaucoup plus de revenu et permettait à Rosaria d'acheter tout le matériel dont elle avait besoin et de suivre tous les cursus universitaires qui attiraient son attention. Mais quand sa mère lui avait demandé d'où venait ses connaissances, elle n'avait pas pu répondre à cause des règles. Elle pouvait tout dire à ça mère, mais ne pouvait pas lui dévoiler sa réincarnation, ni sa punition.

Elle lui aurait bien dit pour la partie réincarnation, mais pas pour sa punition, mais Clochette avait refusé de faire une exception pour sa mère. Ce qui était vraiment dommage. Elle avait juste pu lui demander de lui faire confiance, ce que sa mère avait accepté. Obuzaringu Satshiko était intelligente mais aussi tolérante et elle avait bon cœur. Elle n'était peut-être pas d'accord avec l'ambition de Rosaria de dominer les Yakuza du Japon, mais elle comprenait que sa fille n'arriverait jamais à vivre dans la société normale. Elle avait bien remarqué comment elle était submergée par un ennui profond que rien ne semblait chasser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à planifier sa conquête du Japon. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à jouer avec des runes et de la magie pour améliorer la sécurité de la ville tout en affirmant encore plus son autorité sur Namimori. Sa fille avait besoin d'un défis pour l'occuper et elle avait choisi de prendre le contrôle des yakuza du pays et de les réformer en une organisation de protection du peuple.

Elle ne pouvait pas dissuader Rosaria, alors elle lui apportait le soutient dont elle avait besoin, après tout, elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait de son défunt mari. Elle était sa fille.

.

-sSs-

.

Rosaria sortit de ses pensées et fixa le point jaune dans l'un des hôtels de la ville. Ces flammes de soleil étaient les plus puissantes qu'elle avait jamais vu. Mais si ses souvenirs étaient bons, ce qu'ils étaient, elle avait déjà sentit des flammes d'à peu près la même taille lorsque le père de Tsuna était venu avec son patron. Est-ce que c'était la même personne ? Est-ce qu'elle était là pour Badger ?

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de sortir son portable et d'envoyer un message à Badger pour le prévenir. Si ça se trouvait, Destin avait enfin agit. Elle eut un sourire carnassier à cette idée, les choses allaient enfin devenir intéressantes !

.

-sSs-

.

Reborn regarda la maison où vivaient les Sawada. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois, si on ne comptait pas les carillons ou clochettes placés à chaque ouvertures. C'était un système d'alarme décent si on savait reconnaître les différents sons émis par les objets. Simple, mais qui marchait dans ce genre de quartier et de ville tranquille.

Il se mit debout sur sa mallette pour glisser un prospectus dans la boîte au lettre avant de sauter à terre. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il vit Tsunayoshi arriver en joggant tranquillement. Le garçon avait bien grandit et avait aussi un peu changé.

Ses cheveux défiaient toujours la gravité et devaient être aussi doux que dans ses souvenirs, mais il maintenait maintenant sa frange hors de ses yeux avec des barrettes oranges et il avait une fine tresse derrière l'oreille gauche à laquelle il avait deux anneaux en or blanc. Un peu rebelle ? La mèche lui rappelait étrangement celle des padawan dans Star Wars. Le garçon devait être fan.

Il portait un gi de karaté orange avec un brassard noir portant un loup blanc hurlant à une lune rouge et un hakama noir avec des baskets. Il remarqua aussi les cestus accrochés à la ceinture multifonction orange et rouge autour de sa taille, juste à côté d'un charme bleu portant des caractères pour chance et un poisson. Les cestus étaient orange avec des protections en cuirs et vieux et usés par une utilisation régulière. Mais ils étaient toujours en très bon état. Un blaireau était cousu sur le dos de la main droite et un serpent sur celui de la main gauche. Mais ces cestus lui rappelaient étrangement ceux qu'il avait offert au garçon neuf ans plus tôt. Pourtant ils devraient être trop petits pour lui et là ils étaient clairement à la bonne taille pour ses mains. Il avait dû en acheter des semblables.

L'adolescent s'arrêta devant lui et sembla surpris avant de s'accroupir face à lui et de parler :

_ Salut !

_ Ciaossu. Je suis Reborn.

_ Tsuna. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je suis un professeur particulier. Je déposais mon prospectus.

Il cligna les yeux avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, comme un chat curieux. Puis il se frotta l'arrière de la tête et dit d'un air désolé :

_ Ah ah. Désolé mais j'ai déjà un professeur particulier. Il va falloir chercher ailleurs.

_ Je suis le meilleur.

_ Peut-être, mais Sensei me suis depuis que j'ai quatre ans et mes notes sont plus que suffisantes. Mais c'est gentil de proposer. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait profiter de vos leçons, Reborn-san.

_ Oh. Et si je convainc ce Sensei de me laisser prendre sa place ? Avoir des professeurs différents est meilleur pour un bon développement.

Il pencha de nouveau la tête sur le côté en y réfléchissant. Puis il haussa les épaules et répondit :

_ Si vous voulez perdre votre temps. Sensei est assez capricieuse donc je ne peux pas dire quelle sera sa réponse. Elle s'appelle Obuzaringu Rosaria.

_ D'accord. J'irais la voir tout à l'heure.

Tsuna hocha la tête avant de se redresser, visiblement pour passer la barrière du jardin. Mais le regard de Reborn se posa de nouveau sur les cestus.

_ Dis-moi Tsuna, ces cestus, où les as-tu eu ?

Le garçon se retourna avec surprise avant que son regard ne se porte sur les cestus accrochés à sa taille. Son expression s'adoucit aussitôt et il était clair qu'il était beaucoup attaché aux objets. Il releva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un sourire joyeux en répondant :

_ C'est un cadeau qu'on m'a fait peu avant mes six ans ! Une amie de sensei les a modifié pour qu'ils restent à ma taille comme ça je peux continuer de les utiliser même en grandissant.

_ Tu y tiens beaucoup...

Il ne pensait pas que le garçon garderait son cadeau aussi longtemps, ni qu'il irait jusqu'à les modifier pour pouvoir continuer de les utiliser. C'était juste quelque chose qu'il lui avait donné en récompense pour avoir fait tourner Iemitsu en bourrique pour une semaine.

_ Oui. Je n'ai pas souvent de cadeau. Quand j'étais petit ma mère voulait que mon père soit là pour mon anniversaire et noël et généralement on ne les fêtait pas à cause de son absence. Maintenant elle oublie la plupart du temps la date, mais mes amis s'en souviennent donc j'ai quelque cadeaux. Mais ces cestus sont le premier vrai cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu dont je me souvienne. Et puis, c'est une récompense pour avoir était malin et avoir réussi à venger les larmes de ma mère sur mon père.

Il avait une lueur malicieuse dans le regard et un sourire chafouin à sa dernière phrase. Reborn eut un sourire en coin et commenta :

_ Tu es un petit farceur.

_ Seulement avec ceux qui le méritent.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, juste à côté d'un bracelet de cuir avec une pierre orange, et eu un claquement de langue ennuyé.

_ Il faut que j'y aille ou je serais en retard à l'école. Au revoir.

_ Ciao ciao.

Tsunayoshi rentra dans sa maison et Reborn baissa son chapeau pour jeter l'ombre sur ses yeux. Iemitsu était vraiment un idiot et un incapable. Léon lui donna un petit coup de langue et il eut un sourire amusé, le garçon adorait son cadeau et le trouvait meilleur que ce que son père lui offrait. Si Iemitsu le savait... Sa tête serait tellement hilarante s'il pouvait voir à quel point il avait échoué avec son fils.

Il repartit en direction de son hôtel. Il devait trouver cette Obuzaringu Rosaria pour la convaincre, probablement en la menaçant, de rompre son contrat de tuteur auprès de son futur élève. Il était le Meilleur Hitman du Monde (oui, avec des capitales), il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Deux heures plus tard, Reborn se laissa aller contre le dossier de son canapé en buvant un mug d'expresso.

Obuzaringu Rosaria, seize ans le 31 Juillet.

Son dossier scolaire montrait qu'elle avait obtenu son diplôme de collège dès la fin de son primaire et celui de lycée l'année suivante. Elle avait maintenant treize licences en langue et des licences en physique, physique quantique, chimie et biologie. Elle avait passé tous les examens en candidat libre et avait obtenu les meilleurs note au niveau national.

Son dossier médicale montrait qu'elle avait eut un accident quand elle avait six ans qui l'avait laissée avec des crises où elle se retrouvait paralysée des jambes de temps en temps. La date de l'accident correspondait aussi à un séjour à l'hôpital de Sawada Tsunayoshi pour un bras cassé. Le rapport de police disait que Rosaria avait poussé Tsuna hors du chemin juste avant qu'il ne se fasse renverser et qu'elle s'était faite percutée à sa place. Ça devait être comme ça qu'elle avait commencé à le prendre sous son aile.

Elle avait sauvé la vie de Tsuna, ce qui voulait dire que le garçon tenait à elle, donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'éliminer ou trop la bousculer s'il voulait la confiance de l'adolescent. Donc essayer de la convaincre autrement. Elle était aussi intelligente, c'était évident par son cursus scolaire. Elle était un génie, pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait amadouer facilement.

Il eut un sourire en coin, ça allait être intéressant.

.

-sSs-

.

Il sonna à la porte des Obuzaringu et attendit tranquillement qu'on lui ouvre. Il savait que la mère était absente jusqu'à la semaine suivante car elle avait été appelée sur un chantier de fouille en Égypte. Donc il ne restait que la fille.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une adolescente aux cheveux bleus courts, aux yeux verts et à la peau légèrement tannée portant un short et un T-shirt du Hellfest ainsi que plusieurs bracelets et une bague au majeur droit qui était, s'il ne se trompait pas, une réplique de l'anneau unique dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. Il trouvait ça amusant, considérant la traduction possible de son nom de famille. Elle avait aussi un chapelet de perles blanches, noires, bleues et oranges autour de l'avant-bras gauche. C'était un accessoire étrange, mais il avait vu pire.

Elle chercha un instant devant elle avant de baisser les yeux. Leurs regard se croisèrent et elle cligna les yeux de surprise. Puis il vit une expression qui ne devrait pas être sur le visage d'une civile, elle l'avait reconnu.

_ Cioassu, je suis Reborn.

_ Ciao, je suis Rosaria. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Elle haussa les épaule et s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Puis elle ferma la porte et le conduisit dans la pièce principale où elle s'assit dans un canapé et lui dans un fauteuil en face d'elle.

_ Donc, j'ai deux questions. Qu'est-ce que le Meilleur Hitman du Monde fait ici par Merlin ? Et est-ce que je peux avoir un autographe ?

Ce n'était pas les questions auxquelles il s'attendait. Mais au moins il pouvait reconnaître qu'elle était direct et franche. Et qui jurait par Merlin de leurs jours ? Surtout une japonaise ?

_ J'ai une autre question, répliqua-t-il. Comment est-ce qu'une civile peut me reconnaître ?

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise. Puis elle eut un sourire amusé avant de demander :

_ Vous ne vous êtes pas renseigné sur les pouvoirs en place à Namimori avant de venir ?

_ Il n'y a que les yakuza dans le coin, rien de suffisamment intéressant pour que j'y perde mon temps.

Est-ce qu'elle était une yakuza ? Pourtant il n'avait pas trouvé ça en cherchant, même s'il avouait ne pas avoir cherché d'activités illégales avec elle. C'était une erreur de débutant, mais comme sa mère n'avait aucun lien avec eux et qu'elle était jeune... Et est-ce que Sawada avait aussi un lien avec les yakuza si elle était son professeur ?

_ Je vois. Alors je vais vous informer. Il y a trois groupes importants dans la ville et ces trois groupes sont sous mon autorité. L'un d'eux est le nouveau clan yakuza Kazeshini que j'ai fondé après avoir soumis les clans de Namimori et des alentours. Ce qui veut dire que le territoire m'appartient. Je ne suis à sa tête que depuis un an et on fait profil bas pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de la triade, ça doit être pour ça que les européens ne sont pas encore au courant.

_ Et pourquoi avoir pris le pouvoir ? Tu es une civil.

Elle haussa les épaules, l'air toujours aussi nonchalant, mais il pouvait voir son regard calculateur ou la manière qu'elle avait de garder la main proche de la poche qu'il pouvait voir contenir des fléchettes de jeu, probablement modifiées.

_ Je m'ennuyais. Je suis une sociopathe de bas niveau et j'ai un QI largement supérieur à la moyenne. Je m'ennuie toujours et il me faut toujours quelque chose pour m'occuper. Quand ma Meute et le Comité de Discipline n'ont plus suffit à me distraire, j'ai remarqué les yakuza du coin qui faisaient des conneries et perturbaient l'ordre sur mon territoire. Alors j'ai décidé que prendre le pouvoir et les réformer pourrait m'occuper pendant un temps.

_ Et lorsque tu te seras lassé ?

Elle fit un sourire carnassier avec une lueur d'excitation dans le regard en répondant joyeusement :

_ Alors je soumettrais le reste des yakuza du Japon et je virerais les insectes de la Triade qui polluent le pays.

_ Tu dis ça comme si c'était facile.

_ Oh ! Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile. Ça sera difficile, il y aura des réussites et des échecs, mais c'est justement ça qui est intéressant. C'est un défis à relever et je compte bien gagner au final.

_ Je vois.

Elle était sérieuse. Il pouvait le voir dans son regard et sa posture. Elle avait conscience du monde souterrain et de comment il était et elle embrassait les ténèbres avec joie, tout ça pour chasser son ennuie. Il pouvait dire qu'elle avait déjà du sang sur les mains et son admission de son statu de sociopathe indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas peur de se salir les mains pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et une personne aussi dangereuse avait eu accès à Tsunayoshi toute ces années sans que Iemitsu ne le remarque. Incapable. Quelle genre d'influence avait-elle sur le garçon ? Quel loyauté avait-il envers elle ?

_ Quel est ton lien avec Sawada Tsunayoshi ? Il a dit que tu étais son professeur.

_ Badger hein... Il est un membre de ma Meute, mais je le tient à l'écart de mes activités illégales à sa demande. Je m'assure qu'il garde un niveau scolaire acceptable et qu'il puisse se défendre. C'est tout.

_ Pourquoi lui ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Il est... intéressant. Tellement naïf, pur et innocent, ça me donne parfois envie de le briser en morceaux et le teinter jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une coquille vide. Puis je me dis qu'il faut bien quelqu'un comme ça dans ma Meute, juste pour savoir quand on dépasse les bornes. Après tout, même les loups ont des Oméga parmi eux.

_ Tu ne le briseras pas.

Elle le fixa un instant, reconnaissant aussitôt la menace dans son ton. Il n'avait pas besoin de sortir son pistolet pour faire passer le message. Puis, elle sourit et dit tranquillement :

_ Je ne le ferais pas. Il est l'un des miens, même s'il est faible, naïf et parfois franchement idiot, il est à moi. Je prends soin de ce qui m'appartient.

Elle ne mentait pas. Il savait que les sociopathes pouvaient se montrer aussi possessifs et territoriaux que les nuages. Il restait à savoir jusqu'où cette possessivité allait et si ça allait être un problème avec son travail. Il ne revenait toujours pas que Iemitsu ou le CEDEF n'ait pas repéré cette menace potentielle tout près de l'un des héritiers potentiels de la famille Vongola. Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous des incapables ?

_ Pourquoi cet intérêt pour Badger ?

Est-ce qu'il répondait la vérité ou un mensonge ? Elle saura rapidement ce qu'il en était de toute façon, surtout si Sawada venait la voir quand il lui dira.

_ J'ai été envoyé ici par le neuvième parrain de la famille Vongola pour former Sawada Tsunayoshi pour le poste de dixième parrain.

Il put voir du choc sur le visage de la fille avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire. Ce n'était pas un rire moqueur disant qu'elle ne le croyait pas, mais il rire amusé et malicieux.

_ Badger en parrain de la famille mafieuse italienne la plus importante qui est considérée comme de la royauté dans le monde souterrain européen ? Alors ça, c'est intéressant.

Elle avait le regard brillant et un sourire impatient et curieux. On aurait dit un gros chat qui s'amusait à regarder une souris se débattre dans un piège.

_ Est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

_ Pas encore. Je voulais me faire engager comme professeur particulier mais il m'a dit que c'était ton travail.

_ Je vois. Vous êtes donc venu me convaincre de me retirer pour vous laisser faire votre job. Mais sérieusement, Badger, parrain d'une famille italienne ? Pourquoi lui ?

_ Il est le descendant du premier boss qui a pris sa retraite au Japon. Tous les autres héritiers se sont fait assassiner. Tu sembles bien renseignée.

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules.

_ Quand on joue à un jeu, on se renseigne sur les joueurs principaux et sur les règles. Après tout, connaissance est pouvoir.

Il eut un sourire en coin à ça, elle avait totalement raison. Cette fille n'était pas une idiote, mais ça il l'avait compris dès qu'il avait vu son dossier. Elle était aussi plus intéressée qu'autre chose par la raison de sa venue, donc peut-être qu'il n'aura pas à recourir à des moyens drastiques pour qu'elle n'intervienne pas dans la formation de Sawada.

_ Est-ce que tu vas me laisser former Sawada sans intervenir ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, pensive. Puis elle finit par répondre :

_ Tsuna fait partie de ma Meute et fait parfois de la paperasse pour le Comité. Du temps qu'il peut continuer d'effectuer ses corvées pour moi, je n'interviendrais pas dans sa formation de Decimo. Il aura toujours le dernier mot en ce qui concerne Vongola, mais je me réserve le droit de lui dire quand il est un idiot.

_ Quel genre de travail est-ce qu'il fait pour la Meute ?

_ La Meute est un peu le noyau d'origine de mes organisations. J'en suis l'Alpha, Kiba est mon Bêta, Badger est notre Oméga et Rojtar et Urusai sont de simples membres. Badger doit juste faire des patrouilles dans la ville et aider ceux qui ont besoin d'aide, que ce soit défendre des enfants contre des brutes ou aider une vieille dame à porter ses courses. Il doit aussi remplir la paperasse du Comité de Discipline, qui s'assure du maintient de l'ordre dans les établissement scolaire, quand Kiba ou moi on n'a pas le temps. Et on a rarement le temps. Kiba est à la tête du CD et est mon bras droit chez les Kazeshini. Rojtar est le coéquipier de Badger mais il fait aussi partie de mes Yakuza, il se charge de l'entraînement au kendo de eux qui en ont les capacités. Quant à Urusai, il se charge de l'entraînement du CD et fait des patrouilles.

_ Ce sont tes lieutenant en faite.

_ Voilà.

_ Tsuna aura le dernier mot quand il s'agit de Vongola et lorsqu'il sera parrain, il ne sera plus du tout sous ton autorité.

_ Il restera un allié de ma Meute et je veux pouvoir agir comme conseiller extérieur auprès de lui.

_ Tu compte utiliser l'influence de Vongola pour tes propres intérêts.

_ Non. Je soumettrais les yakuza du pays et expulserais la Triade par mes propres moyens. Je ne prendrais avantage d'une alliance avec les Vongola qu'après ça. Je ne veux pas qu'on prenne mes Kazeshini pour une petite organisation de lâches qui se cache derrière la famille Vongola pour se protéger.

Il hocha la tête, il pouvait voir le feu dans ses yeux et savait qu'elle tiendrait parole. Elle avait sa fierté et voulait vraiment faire les choses à sa manière. Il pouvait fonctionner avec ça.

_ Très bien, tu pourras agir comme conseiller externe et il continuera d'effectuer ses tâches habituelles. Mais je m'occupe du reste de sa formation et de son éducation scolaire. Et je veux ses week-end.

_ D'accord. Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous informe de ce que je sais sur lui ?

Il hocha la tête et elle eut un sourire amusé à ça. Il sentait qu'il allait apprendre plein de choses intéressantes sur le petit Decimo.

Ils passèrent donc la journée à discuter de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

-sSs-

.

Quand Tsuna rentra chez lui, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Le genre qu'il avait quand Alpha s'apprêtait à le faire courir cinquante fois autour de Namimori en portant des poids en moins d'une heure. C'est pour cela qu'il resta sur ses gardes alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures et saluait sa mère. Il avait vu sur sa tablette qu'Alpha était à la maison avec Sun. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça.

_ Oh Tsuna ! Alpha-chan est dans ta chambre et elle a amené une de ses connaissances qui est professeur particulier. Elle a dit qu'il pouvait reprendre son travail à partir de maintenant.

_ Oh, vraiment ? Comment il s'appelle ?

_ Reborn, il a une forme très rare de nanisme donc évite de le traiter comme un enfant, d'accord ?

_ Oui Mama. Je vais les voir.

Nana lui sourit alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine pour monter les escaliers. Son intuition lui criait de ne pas ouvrir la porte et de courir le plus loin possible d'ici, mais il savait qu'il était foutu quoi qu'il fasse, donc il ouvrit la porte et esquiva par réflexe lorsqu'une balle et une fléchette foncèrent vers lui.

_ Tu n'avais pas menti Bambina, il a une bonne intuition.

_ Tu m'étonnes, vu le nombre de fois que je l'ai attaqué par surprise de manière random.

_ Alpha ! Reborn ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_ Nana-san ne te l'a pas dit ? Reborn-san et moi on a passé un accord pour ton éducation, Badger.

Il entra ne fermant la porte et s'assit avec méfiance face aux deux démons.

_ Quel genre d'accord ?

Reborn lui fit un sourire innocent avant de dire joyeusement :

_ Le neuvième parrain de la famille Vongola m'a envoyé pour faire de toi le dixième boss.

_ QUOI !

Rosaria éclata de rire à la tête de Tsuna alors que l'adolescent essayait de refuser son destin en criant à Reborn. Heureusement qu'elle avait mis son portable en mode caméra pour pouvoir garder la scène.

Les choses allaient définitivement devenir intéressantes !

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	10. Chapter 9

_Salut à tous !_

 _Désolée, j'avais promis dans la semaine mais je devais passer mon permis et j'avais pas la tête à écrire._

 _(si vous vous posez la question, je l'ai eu)_

 _Le chapitre est partiellement bêtaed mais il y a des chances que je le republie si ma bêta principale me pointe des choses qui ne sont pas du tout dans le caractère des personnages._

.

Remarques :

.

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai dis sur JDR, mais la suite du Nécromancien ne sera pas dans le même univers que les jumeaux. Ça sera une fic entièrement différente.

On verra pour Gokudera.

Contente de voir que ceux qui ne connaissent pas KHR arrivent à comprendre la fic et l'apprécient !

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir.

.

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 9 : Conviction.

.

Ils laissèrent Tsuna paniquer une minute, puis Rosaria lui mit un taquet derrière la tête et dit d'un ton ennuyé :

_ Badger, je pensais t'avoir mieux éduqué que ça.

_ Je ne veux pas devenir un criminel ! Encore moins un boss de la mafia !

Elle soupira avant de regarder Reborn :

_ Vous voyez ce que je dois supporter ? Il ne cherche même pas à comprendre ou se renseigner.

Tsuna la fixa avec incrédulité. Rosaria ne s'adressait à personne de manière aussi respectueuse. Jamais quand elle était en privée et n'avait pas un masque à maintenir. Et elle vouvoyait Reborn maintenant. Il était mort, pas vrai ?

_ Effectivement, il est assez étroit d'esprit. Et idiot, répondit le bébé. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix Tsunayoshi, tu es le dernier candidat disponible.

_ Mais pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas italien !

Reborn sortit un papier de sa mallette sur lequel il y avait un arbre généalogique assez mal fait, d'après Rosaria. Elle allait peut-être utiliser l'une des fioles de sang de Tsuna pour faire un vrai arbre généalogique complet, ça pouvait être intéressant.

_ Le premier parrain de la famille Vongola s'est retiré assez tôt et est partit s'installer au Japon. Et cet homme était ton arrière arrière arrière grand-père. Autrement dit, tu es le dernier du sang des Vongola à pouvoir prétendre devenir parrain.

_ Hey ! Mais il y a mon père sur cet arbre ! Pourquoi c'est pas lui qui a été choisi ? Il est déjà absent en permanence, donc ça changera pas grand chose ici.

Reborn releva son chapeau avec un sourire amusé.

_ Baka-Iemitsu est déjà dans la famille Vongola. Il est le conseiller externe de la famille qui agit comme numéro Un lors d'une crise où le parrain est incapable d'agir. Il est à la tête du CEDEF, une organisation de renseignement indépendante créée par l'un des lieutenant de Primo pour aider la famille de l'extérieur. Ce qui fait qu'il ne peut pas hériter du titre de parrain.

Tsuna voulait être choqué ou surpris par la révélation. Mais Master lui avait dit plusieurs fois au cours des années que son père mentait sur son travaille et sur sa vie. Et son intuition avait toujours soutenu ces propos. Master pensait qu'il faisait partis d'une organisation criminel, Tsuna ne voulait pas la croire, mais son intuition acquiesçait à chaque fois.

Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre dans le dénis. Et maintenant, il était lui-même forcé de rentrer dans le « business familial » à cause de son sang. Il regarda Master qui semblait totalement détendue mais il pouvait voir qu'elle était excitée par ce qui se passait.

_ Est-ce que tu savais ?

_ Que je savais quoi ? Que ton père faisait parti d'une organisation criminel ? Je m'en doutais. Que tu avais été choisi comme jouet de Destin ? Totalement. Je ne me serais pas intéressée à toi sinon. Les choses deviennent enfin intéressantes.

Il soupira, il savait que Master avait toujours une raison pour ce qu'elle faisait et ne s'entourait pas de gens par hasard. Et avec ses pouvoirs, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant qu'elle ait tout de suite vu qu'il avait un destin.

Reborn quant à lui mit cet information dans un coin de sa tête. Il se demandait comment elle avait su pour le futur rôle de Sawada, est-ce qu'elle pouvait voir l'avenir ? Non, elle avait été surprise de le voir, donc elle ne voyait pas l'avenir. Et sa formulation était aussi étrange, elle avait dit « jouet de Destin » pas « jouet du destin » comme si le destin avait une personnification physique. C'était vraiment étrange, il allait vraiment devoir la garder à l'œil.

_ Vous ne me laissez vraiment pas de choix dans l'histoire ?

_ Nop.

_ Tu as tout comprit, dit Reborn. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis le Meilleur Hitman du Monde, je vais faire de toi le meilleur parrain possible.

Il n'aimait pas du tout l'éclat dans le regard de Reborn. Ça ressemblait beaucoup trop à celui que Master avait pendant un Code Rouge. Il regarda Rosaria et demanda sérieusement :

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu as vendu mon âme au Diable ?

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas vendu ton âme au Diable, j'ai juste négocié une garde alternée avec lui, fit-elle avec un large sourire.

Il grogna en baissant la tête. Ce n'était pas du tout rassurant !

_ Je ne veux vraiment pas entrer dans la mafia. Il n'y a vraiment aucune autre alternative ?

_ Le neuvième parrain avait trois fils, mais l'aîné, Enrico, s'est fait descendre, le puîné, Massimo, a été coulé et on n'a retrouvé que des os du cadet, Federico.

En disant cela, Reborn avait montré les photos des trois corps. Tsuna était horrifié par les images, et Rosaria l'était aussi par le manque flagrant d'entraînement des trois héritiers.

_ Sérieusement, qui était responsable de leur entraînement ? Ils devaient être sacrément faibles pour s'être fait descendre aussi facilement.

_ Ils étaient à un niveau acceptable pour des mafioso, mais clairement pas au niveau d'un vrai boss. C'est pour ça que j'ai été envoyé pour entraîner Tsunayoshi.

_ Je vois.

_ Hey ! Je n'ai toujours pas accepté ! Ces photos sont une raison de plus pour ne PAS entrer dans la mafia ! Être un membre de la Meute est okay, on aide les gens, mais la mafia, c'est juste des criminels sans scrupules.

Ça lui valu un coup de pied de Reborn dans la tête qu'il ne réussi pas à esquiver à temps. Le hitman était vraiment rapide pour pouvoir l'attraper malgré ses réflexes.

_ Tu es vraiment un idiot ignorant Tsunayoshi.

_ Reborn-san, si vous permettez ?

Il se tourna vers Rosaria et leva un sourcil. Elle fit un sourire innocent avant de continuer :

_ Je peux dire deux mots à Badger ?

_ Bien sûr.

Reborn se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire. La journée qu'il avait passé à discuter avec elle avait suffit à lui prouver qu'elle était une bonne alliée, que se soit pour Tsuna et ses futurs lieutenants, mais aussi pour lui dans sa mission de tortu... herm, éduquer Tsunayoshi.

Rosaria se tourna vers Tsuna et il su qu'il était foutu. Elle avait la même tête que lorsqu'elle avait réussis à le convaincre de prendre des cours de karaté alors qu'il refusait de se battre. Et c'était aussi celui qu'elle avait quand elle comptait manipuler quelqu'un pour qu'il fasse ce qu'elle voulait. Ou quand elle comptait dire ses quatre vérités à ceux qui l'ennuyaient en les envoyant pleurer dans les jupes de leur mère.

Il déglutie et solidifia sa volonté, il n'allait pas se laisser convaincre !

_ Badger, je pense qu'il est temps pour un petit cours d'histoire de la mafia.

_ Je ne veux rien savoir. Je ne deviendrais pas un boss.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra, maintenant, écoute.

Il sentit la pression exercée par l'aura de Master et hocha la tête, sachant mieux que de désobéir quand elle était irritée comme ça. Il eut soudain un doute et jeta un coup d'œil discret au calendrier au-dessus de son bureau, ils étaient à deux jours d'un code rouge. Ceci expliquait cela.

_ Bien, dans ce cas on va commencer par les origines de la mafia, plus précisément, Vongola. Tu dis que la Meute est acceptable parce que son but premier est de protéger les gens, pas vrai ?

_ Oui.

_ Juste comme ça, tu es au courant que mes Yakuza me servent aussi de milice personnel contre les crimes plus sérieux que le simple vol à l'arraché ?

_ Oui, mais ce sont des criminels.

_ Désolée de briser tes illusions, mais tous les Justiciers qui prennent les choses dans leurs propres mains sont des criminels. Et c'est ce qu'était Giotto Vongola et ses amis. À l'époque l'Italie était remplie par la corruption, même si elle l'est toujours mais c'est plus organisé maintenant, et les criminels étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans que la police n'intervienne. Giotto et ses amis en ont eu assez de voir leur ville être dominée par des criminels et être opprimée alors ils se sont dis que si le gouvernement ne faisait rien, alors ils allaient agir eux-même. C'est comme ça que Vongola a été créé. Leur but était de protéger les habitants de leur ville des criminels parce que le gouvernement n'agissait pas. Des Justiciers typique, si tu veux mon avis, idéalistes et naïfs. C'est l'origine de la plupart des familles mafieuses qui ont commencé par être des groupes de protection pour dévier et devenir des organisations criminelles. Bien entendu, il y a aussi des familles maffieuses qui sont le résultat de groupes de criminels qui se sont rassemblés pour lutter contre les justiciers. Tu me suis jusque là ?

_ Oui... Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'accepte pour autant d'être parrain. Ils avaient peut-être de bonnes intentions au début, mais tu as dis toi-même que maintenant ce n'étaient que des criminels.

_ Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis. J'ai dis que les groupes de Justiciers se transformaient très souvent en famille mafieuses. Ils étaient des criminels dès le début vu qu'il agissait contre le gouvernement qui était corrompus par les autres criminels. Je l'ai dis, les Justiciers sont des criminels parce qu'ils punissent eux-même les criminels à la place des autorités en place. Ce que j'essaye de te faire voir, c'est la différence entre les bonnes Famiglia et les mauvaises Famiglia. Pour en revenir à Vongola, qui, je te signal, est considéré comme de la royauté dans le monde souterrain, c'était un groupe de Justiciers au début. Mais la famille a fini par devenir trop importante et hors de contrôle pour Primo qui s'est alors dérobé et s'est enfuit au Japon en laissant son frère, Secondo prendre la relève. C'est après ça que Vongola est devenu l'une des famille les plus importante d'Europe avec une histoire très sanglante. Mais j'ai entendu dire que le Nono voulait faire revenir la famille à ses origines mais était trop vieux pour finir le travail. C'est là où tu interviens, tu deviens parrain et tu fais en sorte que les Vongola redeviennent la « police du monde souterrain » comme ils l'étaient à l'origine. Simple comme bonjour, non ?

_ Tu plaisante j'espère ? J'ai plus d'instinct de survie que ça ! Je ne deviendrais pas le boss de Vongola. Je peux comprendre que les intentions de Nono ne sont pas vraiment mauvaises et bien sûr, ça serait bien si la famille redevenait un groupe de protection mais je ne veux pas y être mêlé.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire compréhensif. Elle pouvait voir qu'il commençait à craquer.

_ Tu te rappelle quand j'ai parlé des bonnes et mauvaises Famiglia ?

_ Oui.

_ Vongola est l'une des bonnes. Les mauvaises, celles qui sont bannies de Mafia Land, sont celle qui baignent dans des commerces immorales. Ça va du trafique de drogue à l'expérimentation humaine en passant par la prostitution de mineures. Vongola a assez de puissance pour détruire ces familles. Le problème, c'est que Vongola est aussi corrompu et que le nettoyage qu'a commencé le Nono ne suffit pas pour leur permettre d'agir sans risquer la guerre ouverte. Mais si Vongola retrouve ses origines avec un boss Omnivore comme toi... Tu imagines le nombre de vie que tu pourrais sauver ?

Elle pouvait presque entendre sa détermination craquer. Tsuna était beaucoup trop gentil et il voulait toujours aider les autres et était tellement plein de compassion que s'en était hilarant. Son Syndrome du Héros était presque aussi fort que celui de Potter, et ça allait être sa perte au final.

_ Je... je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas être un boss de la mafia !

Tsuna maudit son béguètement. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait vraiment pas devenir un boss. Il ne devait pas laisser Master le convaincre. Mais toutes ces vies qu'il pouvait... Non ! Il ne devait pas.

Rosaria eut un sourire carnassier à ça, il doutait.

_ Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu sais que tu es le dernier héritier n'est-ce pas ? Imagine qu'une famille aussi puissante que Vongola se retrouve sans héritier. Ça pourrait créer des conflits de succession, un trou noir dans l'organisation des forces entre les mafia, des guerres internes et externes qui pourraient même affecter des civiles.

Il pâlit à ça. Il ne voulait pas être un boss ! Mais il ne voulait pas que des gens meurent à cause de lui non plus. Il ne voulait pas être responsable. Peut-être que s'il acceptait, il pourrait éviter ça et en plus sauver d'autres gens ? Non ! Il ne devait pas céder. Mais des images d'un des films catastrophes qu'il avait vu se forcèrent à son esprit. Des terres détruites par la guerre et l'apocalypse, des centaines de milliers de morts, des orphelins...

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas céder. Elle essayait juste de le faire culpabiliser.

Peut-être, mais elle avait aussi raison, s'il ne le faisait pas...

Il grogna en se prenant la tête dans les mains, il ne voulait pas céder.

Rosaria se laissa aller tranquillement contre le mur auquel elle était assise avec un sourire malicieux en observant les conflits internes du garçon. Elle pouvait presque entendre ses pensées. En fait, un petit coup de Legilimancie suffisait à voir son conflit interne et l'amusa encore plus. Elle se tourna vers Reborn et leva un sourcil devant l'éclat d'amusement dans son regard. Elle bougea les lèvres en silence et lui dit :

_ Deux cent yens qu'il craque.

_ Tenu, répondit-il tout aussi silencieusement.

Ils regardèrent Tsuna et Rosaria demanda innocemment :

_ Donc... Qu'est-ce que tu décides ? Est-ce que tu acceptes et essayes de nettoyer la mafia des mauvaises familles ? Ou est-ce que tu refuses et déclenches une guerre de succession ?

Il lui jeta un regard noir avant de soupirer et de baisser la tête, vaincu.

_ Très bien, je veux bien essayer de devenir le dixième parrain Vongola.

Rosaria lui fit un large sourire en frappant dans ses mains :

_ Merveilleux !

Reborn eut un reniflement amusé et tendit un billet à l'adolescente qui l'accepta joyeusement. Il vit au passage le rosaire sur son bras gauche et fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que la dernière bille était bleue la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ? Il y avait cinq billes oranges autour de son poignet, puis des billes blanches et des bleues pour marquer la dizaine. Il était quasiment certain que le matin même, il y avait sept billes bleues et huit blanches. Et maintenant, il y avait huit billes bleues. C'était vraiment étrange.

Il chassa la pensée au fond de son esprit, il avait autre chose à faire.

_ Parfait, Tsunayoshi, ton entraînement commencera dès demain matin. Tu continueras tes devoirs avec la Meute, mais tes week-end sont à moi. Je vais faire de toi le meilleur boss que Vongola aura jamais vu.

Il soupira mais hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il détestait vraiment Master pour l'avoir convaincu. Rosaria lui sourit joyeusement en ajoutant :

_ Et pour t'être encore fait manipuler comme un bleu, tu vas me faire deux fois le tour du quartier à cloche-pied, en changeant de pied pour chaque tour.

_ Hein !

_ Tu m'as entendue, oust.

Il grogna avant de se lever et d'obéir. Elle aurait pu faire pire.

Reborn leva un sourcil face à l'obéissance du garçon et demanda :

_ Tu le punis souvent comme ça ?

_ Yeah. Mais je peux faire bien pire que ça. Un coup, je lui ai mis cent kilos sur le dos avant de lui dire que faire cinquante fois le tour de la ville en moins d'une heure. Ça lui a pris une semaine pour y arriver. Maintenant je lui fait faire ça une fois par semaine en augmentant le poids s'il est trop rapide.

_ Je vois. Est-ce que tu lui fait escalader une falaise à pic à mains nues ?

_ Deux fois par mois.

_ Nager deux milles mètres en moins de vingt minutes ?

_ Deux milles mètres en moins de dix, une fois par mois.

_ Lui faire croire qu'il a tué quelqu'un ?

_ Non, mais je lui ai appris plusieurs techniques pour voir si quelqu'un est vivant ou mort, y compris si la personne arrive à tromper tous les tests classiques.

_ Oh ? Et comment tu détermines l'état de la personne si elle peut tromper les autres test ?

_ Un coup de pieds dans les parties. Même les plus entraînés réagissent.

Il grimaça avant d'avoir un petit ricanement amusé, c'était une méthode comme une autre. Mais comment est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'il tortu... herm, entraîne son élève si elle était déjà spartiate avec lui ? Il allait devoir l'être encore plus qu'elle. Il aimait la compétition, ils allaient bien voir qui pouvait être le plus dur entre eux-deux.

_ Et pour son travail scolaire ?

_ Comme je l'ai dis, évitez les QCM, il utilise son intuition pour tricher, c'est pour ça qu'il a d'aussi bons résultats d'ailleurs. Il vaut mieux lui poser de vraies questions avec des problèmes à résoudre.

Il hocha la tête, ils en avaient déjà un peu discuter mais c'était toujours bon de vérifier ses informations plusieurs fois. Son regard se reporta sur le rosaire et il demanda curieusement :

_ Il n'y avait pas que sept perles bleues ce matin ?

Elle le regarda avec surprise avant de regarder elle aussi les perles. Mais avant qu'elle ne réponde, Nana les appela pour manger. La jeune fille descendit aussitôt, esquivant sa question.

Rosaria sourit à Nana en entrant dans la salle à manger et s'assit à sa place habituelle alors que Reborn se mettait en face d'elle. Nana leur fit un sourire joyeux en demandant :

_ Comment ça s'est passé ? Tsu-kun n'a pas trop mal réagit au changement de tuteur ?

_ Tout s'est parfaitement bien passé, Nana-san, répondit Rosaria.

Reborn hocha la tête.

_ Tsunayoshi risque d'être un élève très intéressant.

Nana frappa dans ses mains et dit joyeusement :

_ Merveilleux ! Je suis contente que vous vous entendiez bien.

Ce fut à ce moment que Tsuna rentra après ses deux tours et il s'assit à la table à côté de Rosaria. Sa mère lui sourit joyeusement et demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Reborn-san Tsu-kun ?

_ Il a l'air d'avoir les mêmes méthodes que Alpha, donc je ne risque pas d'être dépaysé, je pense.

Sa mère lui sourit et il lui rendit maladroitement. Il sentait que les prochains mois, voir les prochaines années, allaient être un vrai enfer. Il mangea en silence alors que sa mère discutait avec Master de ses études. Apparemment, elle faisait une licence de Droit et une autre de comptabilité et comptait aussi passer les tests pour trois autres langues étrangères aux prochains examens.

Il soupira, ses jours à peu près tranquilles étaient terminés. Il allait devenir un boss de la mafia et ne pouvait même pas revenir sur sa promesse d'essayer parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à trahir sa parole. Master lui avait toujours appris à ne pas faire de promesses qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir après tout. Il ne voulait pas être un menteur et un tricheur comme son père, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir le devenir pour être un parrain.

Il soupira une dernière fois, sa vie était foutue.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	11. Chapter 10

_Salut !_

 _Désolée pour le retard._

 _J'ai tendance à beaucoup fainéanter pendant les vacances._

.

Remarques :

.

Merci de vos commentaires, ça fait toujours autant plaisir d'en voir.

Je ne fais pas de bash d'ordinaire, mais s'il y a UN personnage que je ne peux pas piffer dans KHR, c'est Iemitsu. Donc désolée si je le dénigre un peu.

Et oui, pauvre Tsuna, avec une garde alterné entre deux démons, il a pas fini d'en baver.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 10 : L'oeil du basilic. 

.

Après le repas, Rosaria se leva avant que Reborn ne puisse l'interroger plus et se tourna vers Nana :

_ Merci pour le repas.

_ Ce n'est rien Rosi-chan ! N'hésites pas à repasser, ça fait toujours plaisir de te voir.

_ Bien sûr, Nana-san. Cependant, il se fait tard, donc je vais rentrer chez moi.

Nana sembla soudainement se souvenir de quelque chose et se dirigea vers le frigo en disant :

_ Attends un peu, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle ouvrit le frigo et en sortit quatre boîtes plutôt larges. Elle revint dans la salle à manger et les donna à l'adolescente.

_ Je sais que ta mère n'est pas là, donc je t'ai fait ça pour cette semaine.

Rosaria ouvrit l'une des boites et vit à l'intérieur un tiramisu dégageant une bonne odeur de café. Elle sourit à Nana en refermant la boite et la remercia chaleureusement. Elle qui se demandait où elle pourrait bien acheter assez de tiramisu pour lui tenir la semaine.

_ Reborn-san, je serais indisponible pour la semaine, mais je peux vous donner mon numéro de portable si vous voulez des infos.

_ Tu vas quelque part Bambina ?

_ Non, mais je m'isole toujours pendant un Code Rouge. Badger pourra expliquer.

Il hocha la tête et elle écrivit son numéro sur un morceau de papier qu'elle lui donna avant de partir rapidement. Elle voulait faire cet arbre généalogique et s'assurer qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour hiberner.

Lorsque Reborn et Tsuna furent de nouveau dans la chambre du garçon, le hitman demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un Code Rouge ?

Tsuna soupira avant de pointer le calendrier sur son mur où les dates du CR étaient marquées.

_ Master a un CR une fois par mois pendant environ une semaine. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez deviner ce dont il s'agit.

Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre. Un Code Rouge, effectivement...

_ Je vois. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'isole ?

_ Alpha a la gâchette très facile en temps normal, surtout quand on lui tape sur les nerfs. Alors pendant un CR ? Elle est très facile à énerver. On n'a jamais retrouvé tous les morceaux du dernier Yakuza qui a été assez idiot pour la contrarier pendant un Code Rouge. C'est après cet incident qu'elle s'est dit que c'était contre-productif d'interagir avec d'autres êtres humains pendant ce temps et qu'elle a commencé à s'enfermer en n'acceptant de ne voir personne d'autre que sa mère et Kiba.

Un autre que Reborn aurait pu trouver ça ridicule. Mais Reborn avait passé un an en compagnie de Luce et Lal avant d'être maudit, donc il voyait parfaitement bien à quel point une fille pouvait être violente pendant cette période, surtout Lal. Et il était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il valait mieux rester le plus à l'écart possible pendant toute la durée d'un Code Rouge.

_ Je vois. Donc, ça veut dire que je t'ai pendant toute la semaine sans interruption.

Il lui fit un sourire sadique et Tsuna déglutie. Avec un peu de chance, il ne pouvait pas être pire que Master, pas vrai ? Il n'était pas sûr.

.

-sSs-

.

Rosaria rangea les boites de tiramisu dans le frigo dès qu'elle fut rentrée, puis elle se retira dans son atelier. La pièce était arrangée plutôt simplement. En face de la porte donnant sur le couloir, il y avait un plan de travail faisant toute la longueur du mur éclairé par la lumière entrant par la fenêtre. Dessous, il y avait des rangements et deux mini-frigos. Sur le mur de gauche, il y avait deux larges bibliothèques remplies de carnets dans lesquels elle avait écrit des runes et des sorts, laissant juste un espace vide entre les deux où un rectangle était tracé à la craie pour marquer la section de mur pouvant disparaître pour se rendre dans la salle de bain attenante. Le mur de droite était vide, si on ne comptait la section marquée à la craie pour l'ouverture menant à la bibliothèque, tout comme celui sur lequel était la porte du couloir. Au centre de la pièce, il n'y avait rien, mais une table circulaire pouvait être descendue du plafond où elle était rangée par magie. C'était sur cette table qu'elle projetait sa carte de la ville quand elle en avait besoin.

Elle ouvrit l'un des deux frigo et en sortit les échantillons de sang de Tsuna. Elle avait dû faire des prises de sang à tous les membres de sa Meute pour enchanter leur équipement et en avait profité pour prendre des extra au cas où elle en aurait besoin. Elle les avait placés sous runes de stase et dans un frigo dédié à ses échantillons et expériences pour s'assurer qu'ils restent frais et utilisables.

Elle prit l'une des fioles et reposa la boite dans le frigo avant de prendre un de ses larges rouleaux de papier de riz. Elle utilisait ce papier là pour faire des sutra et des talismans ou pour simplement remplacer le parchemin dans certains cas, comme lorsqu'elle utilisait un sort de diagnostique ou des runes pour découvrir telle ou telle chose.

Elle déroula le rouleau sur tout le plan de travail et prit un pinceau avant de préparer son encre en utilisant une pierre à encre. Puis, elle traça les runes dont elle aura besoin. Elle avait elle-même fait ce test lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard pour avoir une preuve tangible de son héritage, de sa lignée, en plus du fourchelang et se souvenait parfaitement des runes nécessaires. Gringotts faisait payer ce service, mais comme à l'époque, Tom Riddle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour passer le test, il avait mis au point son propre rituel pour créer un arbre généalogique. Après tout, si quelqu'un avait réussi à créer quelque chose, alors il était possible de le recréer sans indice en travaillant dur.

Une fois le cercle runique tracée, elle prit la fiole et un compte-goutte et laissa tomber treize gouttes de sang au centre du cercle. Les runes s'activèrent et un arbre généalogique commença à se tracer tout seul en encre noir et rouge sur le rouleau, partant de Tsunayoshi et remontant sa lignée. Lorsqu'elle vit le nom « Giotto Vongola (Ieiatsu Sawada) » elle arrêta le cercle et découpa nettement l'arbre généalogique avant de se mettre à l'étudier. Il montrait toutes les personnes liées par le sang à Tsuna ainsi que leur date de naissance et de mort.

Elle cligna des yeux en voyant un nom juste à côté de celui de Tsuna. Elle leva un sourcil, puis éclata de rire.

_ _Kufufu, voilà qui est très intéressant._

 __ Qu'y a-t-il Master ?_

_ _Disons que le père de Badger a plus de secrets que prévu, Jörmi._

Elle caressa son serpent avec un sourire avant de sortir son portable, prendre une photo du bas de l'arbre et de l'envoyer à Badger avec un message.

« J'ai fait ton arbre généalogique, les résultats sont très intéressants. # _image de chat riant de façon démoniaque_ # »

Puis, elle retourna à l'étude de l'arbre, entourant en rouge ceux encore en vie.

.

-sSs-

.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils en entendant son portable vibrer alors qu'il terminait ses devoirs. Il s'en saisit et ouvrit le message de Master. Rien que le texto était inquiétant et le faisait redouter d'ouvrir l'image en pièce jointe. Reborn, voyant que son élève était distrait, sauta sur son épaule pour voir ce qu'il lisait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par « j'ai fait ton arbre généalogique » ? Ce n'est pas possible d'en faire un aussi vite.

_ Pour Alpha, si. Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de sang.

_ Vraiment... Je ne vois pas en quoi ton sang peut lui permettre de faire un arbre généalogique, fit-il d'un ton sceptique.

Tsuna fixa Reborn, se demandant s'il devait lui dire, puis haussa les épaules, le Hitman finira bien par savoir.

_ Alpha a de la magie. Elle utilise des runes pour faire des enchantements.

Reborn rit à ça. C'était impossible. Il voulait bien croire aux prémonitions, Luce en avait. Il voulait bien croire aux malédictions, il en était affligé. Et il voulait bien croire à l'énergie de l'âme, les Flammes de Dernière Volonté en étaient. Mais il n'allait pas croire à la magie sans preuves concrètes.

_ La magie n'existe pas, Tsunayoshi.

_ Alpha en a, répliqua-t-il tranquillement.

_ Prouve-le alors, fit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

Tsuna prit ses cestus et les posa sur son bureau, désignant une série de symboles cousus à l'intérieur de l'ourlet.

_ Vous voyez ces symboles ? Ce sont des runes de protection.

Puis, il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un briquet, il l'alluma et mit le cestus en contact avec la flamme. Reborn cligna des yeux de surprise en voyant que le gant ne brûlait pas. Est-ce que le garçon disait vrai ? Non, il existait pleins de matériaux résistant aux flammes. Il pointa ce fait à l'adolescent et il ne reçu qu'un soupir exaspéré en retour, ce qui le poussa à donner un coup de pied à la tête du garçon. On ne lui donnait pas de soupir exaspéré !

Tsuna grogna sous le coup, mais ne fit rien d'autre que se masser le côté de la tête avant de dire :

_ Vous n'avez qu'à tirer dessus, vous verrez bien.

_ Tu as déjà entendu parler du kevlar ?

_ Oui, mais je pense que c'est assez évident que ces cestus ne sont pas en kevlar.

Il hocha la tête, c'était vrai. Il sortit son pistolet et tira trois fois sur le gant. À sa plus grande surprise, les trois balles ne percèrent par le tissu et le cuir mais furent arrêtées par une barrière transparente couvrant tout le gant qu'il avait pu discerner brièvement au moment des impacts. Et il n'avait senti aucune utilisation de Flammes !

_ Fascinant... C'est vraiment un enchantement runique...

_ Je l'avais dit, Master est une sorcière ou une miko, ça dépend comment vous le voyez. Le charme de chance que je porte est un sort contre la maladresse parce que, même si je me suis amélioré avec l'aide d'Alpha, je suis toujours un peu maladroit.

Un charme contre la maladresse ? Cet idiot de Dino en aurait bien besoin si c'était vrai. Mais il doutait que la magie soit capable de l'aider à son niveau, il était beaucoup trop maladroit et incapable pour que ça fonctionne.

_ Je vois. Et elle peut utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire un arbre généalogique.

_ Visiblement. Si vous pouviez éviter de dire à qui que ce soit qu'elle a des pouvoirs, ça serait sympa. Les membres de la Meute sont les seuls au courant.

_ Je verrais, ouvre donc cette image.

_ Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie. Si Master est amusée, c'est que c'est mauvais pour moi.

Reborn roula les yeux avant de saisir le portable et d'ouvrir l'image en lien. Ils regardèrent tous les deux l'image et Tsuna pâlit en comprenant ce qu'il venait de lire.

_ L'enfoiré, murmura-t-il, totalement choqué.

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de la part de Baka-Iemitsu.

Le choc laissa soudainement place à la douleur et à la colère, son visage s'assombrissant et une aura dangereuse commençant à s'échapper de lui alors qu'il lisait et relisait les noms affichés sur le morceau d'arbre que leur avait envoyé Master. Reborn était assez surpris de voir ce genre de réaction, mais il se souvint de la vengeance du garçon sur son père pour juste avoir fait pleurer sa mère et se dit que ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça au final.

_ Qui sont Basil et Oregano ?

_ Oregano est une de ses collègues, Basil est son apprenti et officiellement un orphelin récupéré par le CEDEF.

_ Un orphelin ! N'importe quoi ! Il a à peine un an de plus que moi et je sais que maman et lui étaient mariés à ce moment ! L'enfoiré...

Tsuna ne savait pas s'il était plus en colère ou triste. L'image de son père venait en une soirée d'être totalement réduite en morceaux. Ce n'était pas un ouvrier travaillant à l'étranger, c'était un enfoiré de la mafia qui avait trompé sa mère. Il avait un demi-frère plus vieux que lui !

C'était rare chez lui, mais il avait envie de cogner quelque chose. Il se leva brusquement, prit ses cestus et son portable et descendit les escaliers, Reborn le suivant sans un mot. C'était un choc pour le garçon et il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Tsuna mit ses chaussures dans l'entrée et sortit avant de refermer la porte à clef, puis il partit en courant en direction de leur salle d'entraînement.

Master avait réaménagé un vieil entrepôt pour en faire une salle d'entraînement pour la Meute où ils pouvaient utiliser leurs Flammes quand il faisait trop mauvais pour s'entraîner dans la forêt ou les montagnes à côté de Namimori. Il y arriva rapidement et ouvrit la porte qui était déverrouillée. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris d'y voir Kiba pour un entraînement tardif. Le préfet leva un sourcil en le voyant, mais eut un sourire carnassier en voyant qu'il était d'humeur à se battre.

Tsuna eut à peine le temps d'enfiler ses cestus et de fermer la porte qu'il bloquait une attaque du Démon de Namimori.

Reborn s'installa tranquillement sur le rebord d'une fenêtre pour regarder son élève se battre. La salle d'entraînement était intéressante. Le sol était couvert de tatamis pour amortir les chutes, plusieurs sacs de frappe se trouvaient contre l'un des murs, il y avait un ring de boxe dans un coin et des machines de musculation à côté et il pouvait voir un espace délimité par des panneaux qui devait contenir un endroit où se changer ou des douches. Il pouvait aussi voir, maintenant qu'il les cherchait, des runes inscrites dans les murs et le sol. C'était clairement un endroit où ils passaient beaucoup de temps. Il pouvait même voir un coin cuisine dans le seul endroit où il n'y avait pas de tatamis, même s'il n'y avait qu'un frigo, un micro-onde et une gazinière avec une table pour huit personnes.

Il reporta son attention sur le combat en cours, Tsuna n'était pas mauvais, même si le Nuage qu'il combattait était clairement plus fort. Ça se voyait que les deux avaient l'habitude de se battre l'un contre l'autre et aucun des deux ne se retenait dans ce combat.

Cependant, le Nuage finit par gagner et Tsuna se retrouva étaler par terre sur son dos, la respiration saccadée et des bleus un peu partout.

_ Merci Kiba.

_ De rien Badger. C'est rare que tu veuille te battre, Omnivore.

Tsuna eut un rire amer à ça.

_ Alpha a fait mon arbre généalogique. J'ai un demi-frère plus âgé d'un an et mon enfoiré de père le fait passer pour son apprenti.

_ Tch... Herbivore. Tu devrais le mordre à mort.

_ Yeah... Peut-être. Au fait, Master t'a dit pour mon nouveau statu ?

_ Non. Est-ce que ça à voir avec le faux-bébé Carnivore ?

Reborn eut un rictus à ça. Kiba, le bras-droit de Rosaria et visiblement, le Nuage de Tsunayoshi. Intéressant...

_ Oui, répondit Tsuna. Reborn-san est mon nouveau prof particulier. Il doit me former pour devenir le dixième parrain de la famille mafieuse Vongola.

_ Woa. Le Petit Animal est de la Royauté Européenne.

_ Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu saches de qui il s'agit, grommela-t-il.

Kyoya se contenta de lui adresser un rictus amusé avant de se tourner vers Reborn.

_ Faux-bébé Carnivore, je veux un combat.

_ Peut-être une autre fois, Kiba, répondit-il d'un ton amusé. Pour le moment, il faut que je ramène mon élève chez lui.

Mais l'adolescent ne l'écouta pas et essaya de l'attaquer, il esquiva sans problème et tira deux balles rapide qui lui firent lâcher ses tonfa. Puis, il sortit avec Tsuna qui se contenta de dire :

_ Tu pourras toujours le défier de nouveau demain.

Puis il partit au petit trot avec Reborn, ignorant ses bleus. Le hitman regarda son élève sur l'épaule duquel il était perché et finit par demander :

_ Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle vraiment ?

_ Hibari Kyoya. Sa mère est une ancienne de la triade, son père et son oncle sont policier à Namimori et je sais qu'il a un oncle du côté de sa mère qu'il ne supporte pas. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il s'appelle Fan... non, Fen ? Rha... Je sais qu'il y a un F et un N...

_ Fon ?

_ Oui, c'est ça, Fon ! Tu le connais ?

_ On peut dire ça.

Le neveu de Fon, hein... Maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'Arcobaleno de la Tempête leur avait parlé d'un neveu indiscipliné à l'un de leurs rassemblements non ? Dans tous les cas, il allait se renseigner sur lui et sur les autres membres de la Meute.

_ Et les autres membres ?

_ Urusai est Sasagawa Ryohei. Rojtar est Yamamoto Takeshi, son père est un ancien assassin reconvertit en chef dans un restaurant de sushi. Master se plaint toujours de lui en disant qu'il est beaucoup trop amical avec sa mère et que s'il ne faisait pas d'aussi bons sushis, elle l'aurait déjà éliminé. Mais je pense qu'elle l'aime bien dans le fond. Et c'est tout pour la Meute.

_ Je vois.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison sans faire de bruit, Nana étant visiblement partie se coucher, et Tsuna vérifia que toutes les fenêtres et la porte étaient bien fermées avant de monter à l'étage. Il prit ses affaires de toilettes et alla prendre un douche rapide avant de revenir dans sa chambre et de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il regarda de nouveau la photo envoyée par Alpha et soupira avant qu'une idée ne lui traverse la tête.

_ Dis, Reborn, ce Basil est mon aîné, donc est-ce qu'il n'est pas aussi un candidat pour Decimo ?

_ Non. Il est un membre du CEDEF et ne peut donc pas devenir Decimo. De plus, c'est un bâtard illégitime et il n'a pas l'un des prérequis pour être boss.

_ Quels prérequis ?

_ Je te le dirais plus tard.

Reborn n'allait pas lui parler des Flammes tout de suite, il comptait d'abord utiliser les Balles de Dernière Volonté pour les réveiller, puis il verra pour les explication après, s'il a le temps. Tsuna leva les yeux au ciel avant d'allumer son réveil et de se coucher, il y repensera le lendemain. Il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour se préoccuper de ça pour le moment.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	12. Chapter 11

_Salut !_

 _Les vacances sont presque finies..._

 _Bref._

.

Remarques :

.

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires !

Désolée pour ma longue absence, mais je profitais de mes vacances.

Je vous laisse trouver ce que veux dire le nom de Gokudera.

Ce chapitre n'est pas bêta.

Yachiru : ce n'est pas canon, juste une théorie populaire.

.

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 11 : Kotele

.

Rosaria bailla, allongée dans son lit en regardant le plafond. Clochette était en train de lire un manga par terre et Jörmungand était en train de chasser dans le jardin.

_ Clochette.

_ Quoi ?

_ Est-ce que Reborn est l'une des personnes sensées voire mes perles ?

_ Oui.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est visiblement un adulte mais il a l'apparence d'un enfant. Est-ce qu'il a été maudit d'une façon ou d'une autre.

_ On peut dire ça, oui.

_ Tu ne pourrais pas développer ?

_ Pourquoi faire ? Trouve par toi-même.

_ Combien de point est-ce que je gagnerais si je le soignais ?

_ Dix perles par personne.

_ Donc il y en a plusieurs... Les huit personnes ?

_ Oui.

_ Je vois...

Il y eut un nouvel instant de silence et Rosaria leva son bras gauche devant ses yeux. Huit perles bleues, donc quatre-vingt perles sur les milles. Elle avait beau travailler dur, obtenir plus de perles était toujours aussi difficile. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle en obtenait trois en une journée, juste en aidant partiellement une personne. Mais elle devait avouer que le nouveau tuteur de Tsuna était intéressant, et pas seulement parce qu'il était une célébrité de la Cosa Nostra. Elle se demandait combien de temps ça lui prendra pour se rendre compte qu'ils pouvaient tous utiliser leurs flammes. Après tout, les bracelets qu'elle avait créé cachaient leurs flammes.

Elle bailla de nouveau en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, à l'heure qu'il était, les autres devaient être en chemin pour l'école. Elle avait personnellement la flemme de bouger de son lit ou de faire autre chose que paresser.

Elle sortit son portable et appela Kiba.

_ Alpha.

_ Hey Kiba-nii. Garde un œil sur Badger, d'accord ? Il a un nouveau tuteur et je suis curieuse de ce qu'il va se passer.

_ Tu ne vas pas intervenir ?

_ Non, pas si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Le petit animal vient de s'aventurer sur la route menant à son Destin, je vais me contenter d'observer et de m'amuser en chemin.

_ D'accord.

_ Et double l'entraînement de mon groupe d'élite, je veux qu'ils réussissent à utiliser leurs flammes à volonté et de manière efficace avant qu'on n'envahissent le reste du Sud du Japon.

_ Hidan arrive à utiliser sa Tempête sans difficulté. Mais il manque de finesse.

_ Fais-lui travailler sur la désintégration sélective dans ce cas. Peut-être emmêler des fils de différentes couleurs et lui faire détruire un fil précis ou alors prendre quelque chose à multi-couche... Un oignon devrait faire l'affaire je pense, et lui faire désintégrer une couche à la fois.

_ Je transmettrais le message.

_ D'accord. Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment.

Elle raccrocha avec un sourire satisfait. Elle avait sélectionné un petit groupe de yakuza qui lui était fidèle, merci la Legilimancie pour ça, et leur avait expliqué pour les Flammes en leur disant de s'entraîner à les utiliser. Elle leur donnait aussi des programmes d'entraînements dans leurs méthodes de combat favorites pour qu'ils s'améliorent. Ils étaient un peu son élite chez les yakuza et aussi en quelque sorte ses lieutenants. Lorsqu'ils seront prêts, elle assignera à chacun un second et un secteurs avec une partie de ses hommes. Elle avait déjà mis de côté un groupe de yakuza qui se spécialisait dans l'assassinat et les avais mis sous la charge de Hidan, son meilleur lieutenant et un Tempête primaire et Brume secondaire. Il n'y avait presque qu'uniquement des Brumes et des Tempêtes dans cette unité, même si elle avait ajouté certains autres éléments ayant les capacités nécessaires. Le plus difficile était d'apprendre aux Tempête à réfléchir avant d'agir mais deux heures de méditation obligatoire matin et soir et des cours de théories leur demandant de réfléchir sur plusieurs scénario, faisaient plutôt bien le travail.

Elle bailla de nouveau. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit... Mais elle devait lire les rapports de ses yakuza, faire passer le mot au sujet de la possibilité que d'autres mafioso se pointent en ville, s'assurer que tout assassins envoyés après Tsuna se fassent attraper, interroger et éliminer rapidement... Et c'était juste son travail avec les yakuza. Elle devait aussi s'assurer que Kiba gère bien le Comité de Discipline, même si elle lui faisait totalement confiance sur ce plan. Oh ! Et il y avait aussi l'étude des clan yakuza les plus proches et de l'alliance des clans du Nord, l'influence de la Triade à détruire lentement et des plans à faire pour sa conquête du Japon, puis du monde.

Elle n'était pas du tout occupée. Donc elle pouvait faire une sieste.

.

-sSs-

.

Elle était en train de manger du tiramisu tout en affrontant la créature la plus horrible et terrifiante existante en ce bas monde, la paperasse, quand son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha distraitement, espérant une distraction intéressante.

_ Rosaria à l'appareil.

_ Bambina, tu n'aurais pas oublier de préciser un petit détail lors de notre discussion hier ?

_ J'ai oublié plein de détail Reborn-san, donc il faudra être plus spécifique.

_ Tsuna peut utiliser ses Flammes.

_ Oh. Ça... Yeah, totalement oublié de vous le dire. S'est passé quelque chose ?

Elle pouvait presque sentir sa frustration et ça l'amusait un peu.

Reborn se retint de partir et d'aller tirer dans la tête de la fille. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la surprise qu'il avait eu quand il avait tiré sur Tsunayoshi pour qu'il se confesse à Sasagawa Kyoko. D'une part, aucune Flamme n'était visible alors qu'il était évident que le garçon était entré en état de Dernière Volonté. D'autre part, ses vêtements ne s'étaient pas déchirés et semblaient être résistants aux Flammes. Et c'était sans compté sur le fait que Tsunayoshi était presque capable de pensée rationnel en état de Dernière Volonté, c'était presque de l'Hyper Dernière Volonté, ce qui n'arrivait pas sans entraînement.

Une interrogation intense du garçon après les fait, lui avait apporté des informations qu'il aurait du obtenir la veille. Donc, non, il n'était pas content, loin de là.

_ Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit que tous les membres de la Meutes pouvaient utiliser leurs Flammes ?

_ Je voulais voir combien de temps ça vous prendrait pour le remarquer.

_ Est-ce que tu as utilisé ta magie pour dissimuler vos Flammes.

_ Tsuna a balancé ma magie hein... Et oui, j'utilise quelque chose pour dissimuler les Flammes. Après tout, le premier truc qu'on a tous appris, c'est à sentir les Flammes autour de nous et à dissimuler les nôtre de façon à ce qu'on pense qu'elles sont du même niveau que celle autour de nous. Si on a un pouvoir, il y a forcément des gens qui savent le détecter et le sceller ou le voler.

_ C'est pour ça que tu ne dévoiles pas ta magie. D'où viennent vos informations sur les Flammes ?

_ La mère de Kiba et le père de Rojtar.

_ Et à qui d'autre est-ce que tu as appris à les utiliser ?

_ Juste la Meute.

_ Je veux pouvoir voir à travers la protection que tu leur a donné.

_ Sûr, me faudra juste un peu de sang pour vous enregistrer dans le système. Mais là, je suis occupée et il me faudra un certain temps avant de pouvoir vous faire un bracelet pour ça. En échange, est-ce que je peux en savoir plus sur votre malédiction ? Je suis curieuse.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en parlerais Bambina ?

_ Ma magie peut peut-être aider. Et même si je ne peux pas vous en délivrer, je peux peut-être trouver un moyen pour l'empêcher de s'aggraver et la rendre plus supportable. Enfin, si vous ne voulez pas, c'est pas mon problème, j'étais juste curieuse, mais ça me fait moins de travaille si vous ne voulez pas.

Reborn était tenté, très tenté. Il ne voulait surtout pas se donner de faux espoirs, mais il avait quelques exemples de la magie de la Bambina et Tsuna lui avait même montré que les Runes pouvait être utilisées avec des Flammes. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment les aider avec la malédiction des Arcobaleno ?

Il secoua la tête, il n'allait pas lui faire confiance là-dessus pour le moment et n'allait pas se laisser aller à espérer. L'espoir était une chose dangereuse et il s'était fait à son statu. Il allait observer et attendre, voir si la Bambina pouvait réellement agir.

_ Quand est-ce que le bracelet sera prêt ?

_ Je sais pas, une semaine ? Je dois gérer mes yakuza, la Meute, le Comité, mes recherches et mes études. Et c'est sans compté sur le fait que je suis incroyablement fainéante quand j'hiberne. Donc, ouais, une semaine.

_ Je vois... Je compte faire venir quelqu'un d'Italie pour tester Tsunayoshi, n'intervient pas.

_ Son nom ?

_ Gokudera Hayato.

_ Okay, je préviendrais Kiba, il s'occupera du reste. Ce sera tout ?

_ Pour le moment.

Elle hocha la tête avant de raccrocher. Elle soupira en voyant ce qui restait de sa paperasse. Elle regarda l'heure avant de faire reculer son fauteuil de son bureau. Il était temps d'un petit en-cas.

.

-sSs-

.

Elle soupira en voyant le rapport que Kyoya et Takeshi avaient fait sur Gokudera Hayato. Celui-là allait être problématique. Il était considéré un génie, mais il était aussi un Tempête classique. Et d'après son détecteur, il était même beaucoup plus que ça. Un multi-élément... C'était effroyablement rare et c'était une bonne chose pour Tsuna de l'avoir. Mais il allait falloir faire quelque chose au sujet de son caractère.

Il y avait aussi le problème de Mochida Kensuke qui n'arrêtait pas de harceler certaines filles du collège et qui les traitait toutes comme des objets. Il allait falloir le corriger une bonne fois pour toute. Peut-être le menacer de le castrer s'il continuer ? Ou mieux, lui couper une couille sur deux, de cette manière, il comprendra peut-être mieux la leçon ? Cependant, ça comptait peut-être comme « torturer quelqu'un » ou « blesser gravement quelqu'un volontairement ». Hum... Elle sortit son portable.

_ Hey Kusakabe !

_ Alpha, qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Juste une suggestion que tu pourrais faire à Kyo-chan. Mochida Kensuke, peut-être lui couper un morceau pour qu'il comprenne ce qui arrive aux harceleur si un nouveau séjour à l'hôpital ne lui suffit pas.

_ Je vois. Je ferais passer le message.

_ Au revoir !

Puis, elle raccrocha. Elle ne pouvait pas demander à quelqu'un de blesser, torturer, voler ou tuer. Mais rien ne lui interdisait de faire des suggestions ou de passer par un intermédiaire. Honnêtement, elle adorait les failles.

Maintenant, comment gérer Gokudera ? Elle jeta un regard au bracelet sur sa table de travaille. Elle devait l'amener à Reborn pour l'enregistrer avec son sang. Avec un peu de chance, l'idiot sera là. Elle hocha la tête avant de se lever.

Elle s'habilla de sa tenue de miko, mit son foulard habituel autour de son cou, s'assurant qu'il était bien placé en regardant dans le miroir. Puis, elle se saisit de son pistolet à bille modifié, le glissant dans le plis de son chihaya (kimono blanc des miko), son bô qu'elle plia et glissa dans une gaine dans sa manche et sa ceinture multifonction dans laquelle étaient rangées ses fléchettes et son matériel de base pour tracer ses runes et bien entendu, son détecteur. Elle prit le bracelet et le glissa dans l'une de ses poches avant de sortir, fermant la porte à clef. Sa mère était rentrée, mais elle était fatiguée à cause du décalage horaire et dormait.

Elle arriva rapidement devant la maison des Sawada et entra sans frapper. Elle pouvait entendre quelqu'un d'inconnu crier en haut et eut un sourire en coin. Nana était dans la cuisine et Rosaria alla la voir pour lui rendre ses tupperwares.

_ Bonjour Nana-san, merci encore pour le tiramisu.

_ Ah ! Rosie-chan. Merci et ce n'est vraiment rien, ça fait plaisir. Comment va ta mère ?

_ Très bien, elle est rentrée hier soir, mais là elle dort à cause du décalage horaire.

_ Je vois. Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part.

_ Bien sûr.

Elle la salua d'un mouvement de tête avant de monter les escaliers. La porte de la chambre de Tsuna était ouverte et elle s'adossa à l'encadrement de porte, observant la scène. Tsuna, Takeshi et un inconnu aux cheveux argentés étaient assis autour de la table basse de Tsuna, du travaille scolaire étalé sur le table. L'inconnu criait à Rojtar qui semblait vouloir le calmer et Tsuna essayer de le faire arrêter lui aussi mais, l'idiot ne l'écoutait pas. Sérieusement... Et il se voyait Bêta ?

Elle s'avança et Badger et Rojtar se turent, l'observant alors qu'elle s'avançait silencieusement sur le garçon qui lui tournait le dos.

_ Tu es Gokudera Hayato, pas vrai ?

Il se retourna avec un air renfrogné.

_ Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? T'es qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou dans la maison du Juudaime ?

Elle leva un sourcil avant de répondre calmement :

_ Je suis Obuzaringu Rosaria. Et honnêtement, je crois que Badger et sa mère sont ceux qui ont le droit de décider qui vient chez eux ou non. Est-ce que tu as entendu l'un des deux se plaindre ?

_ J'ai jamais entendu parlé de toi ! Et le Juudaime est beaucoup trop important pour s'embêter avec les intrus dans sa maison.

Elle leva un sourcil, amusée, faisant passer son regard à Tsuna qui secouait vivement la tête.

_ Oh... Vraiment ? Intéressant.

Tsuna allait parler, mais un regard le fit taire. Elle se retourna vers Gokudera avec un sourire plaisant, mais l'aura noire qui venait de l'entourer contredisait totalement sa fausse amicalité.

_ Dis-moi, Kotele, est-ce que tu as demandé l'avis de ton précieux Juudaime là-dedans ?

Il allait répondre violemment, ne prenant visiblement pas compte de l'atmosphère qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus.

_ Tut, tut. Ne répond pas. La réponse est non. Vois-tu, Kotele, je suis quasiment certaine que Badger et Rojtar t'ont mis au courant de la hiérarchie dans cette ville, non ?

Elle jeta un regard vif à Tsuna qui se hâta de hocher la tête. Gokudera se figea soudainement, semblant enfin comprendre à qui il avait affaire. Il n'avait pas cru ce qu'ils lui disaient au sujet de cet « Alpha » parce que, qui pourrait être meilleur que son Juudaime ? C'était ridicule de penser qu'il n'était pas à la tête de la ville ! Mais l'aura noire de la fille devant lui était la plus terrifiante qu'il avait jamais vue. Il jeta un regard à Tsuna et Yamamoto mais vit qu'aucun des deux allait l'aider, et Reborn-san était en train de boire son café en regardant tranquillement la scène.

_ Kotele, petit Kotele... On m'a parlé de toi. Tu te vois comme le Bêta de Badger. Dis-moi, quel est le devoir du Bêta ?

_ Aider le boss et le protéger, répondit-il avec hésitation.

_ Entre autre, oui. Le rôle d'un bêta est de faire appliquer les décisions de l'Alpha. Le rôle d'un Bêta est d'écouter son Alpha, de le protéger contre les menaces, mais aussi l'aider à remplir sa paperasse et à organiser sa meute. Cependant, toi, mon petit Kotele, tu te prends pour un Bêta mais tu te comporte comme un Alpha. Tu n'écoute pas ton Alpha. Combien de fois Badger t'a-t-il demandé de l'appeler Tsuna ? Combien de fois t'a-t-il demandé de ne pas crier sur Rojtar ? Combien de fois t'a-t-il demandé d'arrêter de faire fuir ceux qui essayent d'être amis avec lui ou de lui demander de l'aide ? Combien de fois l'as-tu ignoré ? Combien de fois as-tu parlé à sa place sans y être invité ? Dis-moi, Kotele, qui a failli le faire renvoyer parce qu'il n'est pas foutu de contrôler ses réactions ?

Il allait répondre, il ne savait pas quoi, mais il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose.

_ Tut, tut. Kotele, tu n'es pas un Bêta. Badger fait partis de la Meute et fait équipe avec Rojtar depuis des années. Et toi, tu débarques et tu essayes de le séparer de son meilleur amis qui est plus qualifié que toi pour être le Bêta de Badger. Tu n'es pas un Bêta, tu es juste un loup galeux qui essaye de se forcer une place dans la meute en tant que Bêta alors que l'Alpha lui demande d'être un simple membre de sa meute. Tu cherches à manger plus que tu ne peux avaler.

Elle le laissa réfléchir là-dessus et il baissa la tête, honteux, à la fois d'avoir échoué auprès du Juudaime, mais aussi de s'être fait sermonner par cette étrangère.

_ Bien. Écoute ton Alpha, ne cherche pas à crier plus fort que lui et commence à te servir de ta tête avant d'agir ou simplement réagir. Peut-être alors, tu pourras devenir un Bêta digne de ce nom.

Elle se détourna de lui, faisant disparaître son aura et s'assit nonchalamment à la table.

_ Badger, garde-le avec toi. Une fois qu'il aura appris à se contrôler, il sera un bon allier pour toi.

_ Je voulais déjà être ami avec lui, je n'arrivais juste pas à le lui faire comprendre. Merci, Alpha.

_ C'est rien. Et si vous descendiez tous les trois aider Nana-san ?

Tsuna hocha la tête, comprenant le message caché, Gokudera ne devait pas encore savoir pour la magie ou les Flammes. Il se leva et sortit, suivit des deux autres.

Rosaria se tourna vers Reborn et sortit le bracelet de sa poche. Elle inclina la tête en guise de salutation.

_ Reborn-san.

_ Bambina. On dirait que tu as réussi à lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête.

_ Ce n'est que la base. Badger devra travailler sur le reste, mais maintenant, Kotele est prêt à écouter.

Reborn fronça les sourcils, essayant de traduire le mot. Il y avait peu de langue qu'il ne parlait pas, mais celui-là ne lui disait rien de base.

_ J'ai finis le bracelet, il me manque juste un peu de votre sang pour faire en sorte que vous soyez le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser et pour activer la sécurité qui le fait retourner à vous si vous le perdez.

_ Sécurité intéressante. Très bien. Quelle quantité ?

_ Sept gouttes, une sur chaque nœud.

Il hocha la tête et sauta sur la table sur laquelle elle posa le bracelet. Il s'entailla légèrement un doigt et laissa tomber une goutte sur chaque nœud du bracelet avant de refermer la blessure avec ses Flammes. Rosaria posa ses mains de chaque côté du bracelet. Un cercle runique inscrit dans le bracelet brilla brièvement en rouge avant de s'éteindre. Elle hocha la tête et le lui tendit.

_ Vous pourrez voir et sentir les Flammes des membres de la Meute.

Il hocha la tête et l'enfila. Il était méfiant, mais il ne pouvait pas sentir de tricherie de la part de la jeune fille. Et le bracelet ne sembla pas l'affecter directement. Il étendit ses sens et ses Flammes jusqu'à l'étage du dessous et put sentir Tsuna et Yamamoto. Il pouvait aussi sentir Rosaria en face de lui. Ses Flammes étaient réparties dans tout son corps dans un schéma étrange à première vue mais il se rendit rapidement compte que ses Flammes superposaient son système nerveux.

_ Tu utilises tes Flammes comme système nerveux ?

_ L'accident de voiture m'a privée de mes jambes. Les Flammes de Foudre sont simplement de l'électricité, tout comme le système nerveux. Je veux marcher et bouger mon corps comme je l'entend, donc mes Flammes répondent à ma volonté.

_ Je vois.

Et elle faisait ça depuis qu'elle était petite ? Il fallait soit être incroyablement chanceux ou un prodige pour réussir à utiliser ses Flammes ainsi sans se tuer en grillant son cerveau. Cette fille était vraiment une prodige. Il remarqua alors quelque chose.

_ Tsunayoshi a harmonisé avec Yamamoto, Hibari et Sasagawa. Mais pas toi ?

_ On est trop différent et je refuse d'être la subordonnée de qui que ce soit. J'agirais comme sa Foudre tant qu'il n'aura pas de vrai Gardien compétent, mais je ne serais jamais sa Gardienne.

Il baissa son fédora et hocha la tête.

_ Je vois.

Il était très rare qu'un élément refuse d'harmoniser, surtout avec un Ciel aussi pure et puissant que Tsuna. Mais c'était sa décision, il n'allait pas intervenir. On ne pouvait forcer une harmonisation.

Ils descendirent déjeuner avec le reste et Rosaria reparti aussitôt après. Elle avait toujours du travail.

.

-sSs-

.

Elle était dans sa chambre au soir, fixant ses perles.

_ Dis, Clochette...

_ Quoi ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passera si je ne remplis pas les mille avant de mourir dans cette vie ?

_ Tu seras envoyé dans une autre vie. Ou si c'est possible, tu seras séparée de l'horcruxe.

_ Ce n'est pas possible, de... Tu sais, me renvoyer autre part même si je suis séparée de l'horcruxe ? Jusqu'à ce que je remplisse les mille.

_ Pourquoi voudrais-tu ça ?

_ Je veux vivre. Je ne veux pas oublier...

Elle avait vue dans l'esprit de Gokudera à quel point il tenait peu à sa propre vie. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment on ne pouvait pas ne pas chercher à préserver sa propre vie avant tout.

Elle avait toujours peur de la mort. Elle ne voulait jamais se retrouver dans cette espace blanc et vide. Elle ne voulait pas non plus oublier qui elle était. Elle ne voulait pas se perdre. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de juste disparaître. Elle voulait vivre et continuer d'apprendre, de voir le monde, de se jeter des défis quasiment insurmontables juste pour se prouver qu'elle n'était pas faible, qu'elle n'était plus le petit Tom Riddle de six ans qui se cachait dans le grenier en espérant que ses tourmenteurs ne le trouveront jamais. Elle ne voulait pas disparaître. Et si pour ça, elle devait divertir les Entité, soit. Elle voulait vivre.

Mais Anastasia ne lui répondit pas. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. Elle voulait vivre. Qu'importe le prix à payer pour cela.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	13. Chapter 12

_Salut !_

.

Remarques :

.

Encore merci pour les commentaires, ça fait toujours autant plaisir de les recevoir !

Arwengeld : Comme je centre la fic plus sur Rosaria que sur les autres et qu'elle se fiche royalement de leurs relations, ça ne sera pas développé, juste évoqué brièvement. Comme le fait que Tsuna a toujours un faible pour Kyoko qui est dit dans le chapitre précédent.

Lune Pourpre : aucun autre perso de HP n'apparaîtra. Comme je l'ai dis au début, c'est un univers dépourvu de magie. C'est juste Tom.

Contente que la scène avec Gokudera et celle de fin vous aient plu ! Il y aura peut-être un peu plus sur les Yak de Rosie, je verrais. Faut que je crée des OC pour ça...

Chapitre non bêta.

.

Totalement hors sujet :

J'ai lu des fic HP / Salazard et l'une d'entre elle (en anglais), « Gelosaþ in Écnesse » de _Batsutosaï_ et m'a donné envie de faire une fic avec un Harry se retrouve dans le passé au temps des fondateurs. Est-ce que vous serez intéressés ou pas ? Le premier chapitre est déjà fini mais je ne veux pas poster si personne ne lira.

Si vous voulez une fic française là-dessus il y a aussi « From Past, with love » de _Jelyel_ qu'est pas mal.

Voilà.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 12 : Veal

.

Rosaria était en train de profiter du soleil sur sa terrasse quand Reborn apparut devant elle.

_ Bonjour Reborn-san. Que me vaut votre visite ?

_ J'ai des questions.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Que penses-tu de Gokudera ?

_ Je pense que j'ai donné mon avis hier. C'est un idiot qui veut être un Bêta en se prenant pour un Alpha et ne respect pas la Meute dans laquelle il veut s'intégrer.

_ Et pourtant, tu ne l'as pas viré immédiatement.

Elle eut un sourire en coin. Reborn savait visiblement qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à chasser de sa ville ceux qui n'ont rien à y faire.

_ Il possède cinq Flammes et est intelligent, il sera utile à Badger s'il apprend à se contrôler et à écouter.

_ Cinq Flammes ?

_ Tu ne peux pas les sentir ?

_ Ma capacité à sentir les Flammes des autres est assez limitée et sa Tempête est la Flamme la plus visible.

_ Parce que tu es maudit, n'est-ce pas ? De ce que je peux voir, cette tétine draine tes Flammes pour les convertir en autre chose, même si je ne sais pas quoi exactement. Le drainage fait pression sur ton corps et donc pour survivre, la tétine te force à un âge où la pression ne te tueras pas immédiatement, même si ça doit être incroyablement inconfortable.

_ Comment peux-tu en savoir autant sur ça ?

_ Un simple sort de diagnostique de base et ma capacité à sentir les Flammes suffisent. Je peux essayer d'aider tu sais, ça ne me pose pas de problèmes.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu y gagnerais ? Rien n'est jamais gratuits.

_ Des perles.

Reborn posa aussitôt son regard sur le rosaire qui était visible. Il y avait de nouveau un changement, une perles blanche supplémentaire.

_ Ce rosaire, les autres ne le voient pas.

_ On m'a dit que seules huit personnes en dehors des non-vivants pouvaient les voir.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont ?

_ Ma punition.

_ Et tu obtiens des perles en aidant les gens. Je me demandais pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi passait autant de temps à aider les habitants de Namimori... Est-ce que c'est aussi pour ça que tu as formé Tsunayoshi ?

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi es-tu punie ?

_Qui sait ?

Il tiqua. Elle n'allait pas répondre à ses questions. Mais si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, alors elle les avait depuis au minimum ses six ans. Qu'est-ce qu'une enfant avait bien pu faire pour mériter une punition ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait si elle ne remplissait pas toutes les perles ? Et est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle avait des restrictions ? Dans ce cas, quelles restrictions ? Il savait que ce n'était pas son travail, il devait juste former Tsunayoshi et en faire le meilleur boss que Vongola ait jamais eu, mais il était curieux. Et quand il était curieux, il enquêtait et dévoilait tous les secrets qui l'intriguaient. Il n'était pas le Meilleur Hitman du Monde pour rien.

Mais il avait plus important à faire, comme former Tsunayoshi et trouver les gardiens manquant de la Foudre et de la Brume. Heureusement que le garçon était moins difficile que Dino avec sa formation précédente, il avait juste à lui apprendre à être un boss au lieu d'un subordonné.

_ Pourquoi « chaton » ? Je vois plus Gokudera comme un chiot...

_ J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit à ce surnom et qu'il ne lui va pas des masses. Mais il m'a l'air du genre à avoir un chat et je me suis dis qu'être appelé chaton serait insultant pour lui. Honnêtement, il me tape sur les nerfs donc... Mais je peux trouver autre chose. Tu parles albanais ?

_ Non. Mais je me suis rendu compte que le surnom de Yamamoto était albanais donc j'ai vérifié.

_ Je vois. Un autre surnom serait Saito.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est après un manga « Zero no tsukaima » où le héros s'appelle Saito. Je peux te prêter une clef avec les épisodes.

_ Pourquoi pas.

Ça pouvait toujours l'amuser quand il ne surveillait pas Tsuna. Et aussi voir pourquoi elle le comparait à ce Saito s'il était le héros de l'histoire.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, perdus dans leurs pensées. Jusqu'à ce que Rosaria ne se souvienne de quelque chose et ne prenne la parole :

_ Reborn-san, j'ai une question.

_ Vas-y.

_ Un Foudre est arrivé en ville ce matin, un gosse de cinq ans. Deux de mes hommes le surveillent et je me demandais si c'était de ton fait ou non. Il est italien d'après ce qu'ils ont pu obtenir.

_ Je n'ai fais venir personne d'autre pour le moment.

_ Je vois. Je vais quand même garder un œil sur lui. Ses Flammes ne sont pas trop mal.

_ Il pourrait faire un Foudre pour Tsunayoshi, s'il n'était pas aussi jeune.

_ J'ai dis que j'acceptais d'agir en remplacement si nécessaire tant qu'il n'aura pas un Foudre acceptable.

_ Est-ce que tu le formeras ?

_ J'aime pas les gosses, sont insupportables. Et d'après ce que mes hommes m'ont rapporté, celui-là est pire qu'insupportable.

_ Même si ça peut te faire gagner des perles de le former ?

Elle grimaça ouvertement à ça. Il faudra qu'elle vérifie avec Clochette. Et au pire, elle pourra toujours l'effrayer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sage. Mais ça comptait sûrement comme de la torture psychologique. Il faudra qu'elle voit ça.

_ On verra.

Il hocha la tête et laissa la discussion s'arrêter. De toute façon, il devait récupérer Tsunayoshi à l'école.

.

-sSs-

.

Il s'avéra que le gosse s'appelait Lambo Bovino et était à Namimori pour tuer Reborn car son parrain lui a dit que pour hériter, il devait tuer le Meilleur Hitman du Monde. Autant dire que sa famille voulait surtout se débarasser de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce qui intéressait vraiment Rosaria n'était pas le gosse, mais le bazooka qu'il avait. Une arme qui permettait d'échanger sa place avec son double de dix ans dans le futur était quelque chose de très intéressant. Elle voulait démonter le bazooka et examiner les munitions pour savoir comment diable des moldu avaient réussi à jouer avec le temps. Et honnêtement, laisser une telle arme entre les mains d'un gosse de cinq était totalement irresponsable. Reborn et Tsuna pouvaient gérer le morveux, elle voulait ce bazooka pour elle-même. Et elle avait un cobaye pour les tests.

C'est pour cela que toute la Meute, plus Lambo et Gokudera, se retrouva au Hangar un samedi matin. Elle avait finalement surnommé Gokudera Vetërasje, qui signifiait « suicide » en albanais parce que l'idiot n'avait vraiment aucun instinct de survie. Mais elle réduisait le nom à Vetë pour qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment la signification réelle. Reborn, bien entendu, était tranquillement assis dans la cuisine et observait la scène en buvant son café. Les six garçons étaient alignés devant elle, Lambo attaché à une chaise avec un scotch sur la bouche parce qu'il arrivait à être plus bruyant que Urusai tout en étant encore plus ennuyeux que lui lorsqu'il avait cet âge.

_ Je vous ai fait venir pour trois raisons, votre entraînement, vos armes et votre avenir. Tsuna va être le boss de Vongola, une famille mafieuse. Je suis la bosse des Kazeshini. Kiba, Rojtar, Urusai, vous êtes tous dans ma Meute et deux d'entre vous aident dans la gestion de mes yakuza. Le problème, c'est que vous êtes aussi tous les trois harmonisés avec Badger. Si vous décidez de le suivre en Italie, je devrais trouver des remplaçants pour vos postes et si vous restez ici avec moi, il faudra trouver des gardiens secondaires pour Badger. Kiba-nii, le Comité sera à toi quoi qu'il arrive et Hidan fera un bras droit acceptable pour te remplacer. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de décider tout de suite, mais j'aimerais savoir le plus tôt possible si je dois former quelqu'un.

_ Personnellement, fit Takeshi. J'y ai réfléchi et je vais suivre Tsuna. Je te recommande Kenshin pour prendre ma place, il est doué avec un sabre et veut obtenir un master en comptabilité.

_ D'accord. Urusai, tu restes dans le Comité ou pas ?

_ Je pense que je vais extrêmement suivre mon petit frère. Mais je peux continuer l'entraînement du Comité sans problème.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers Kiba. Il était indépendant mais loyal envers elle. Elle ne savait donc pas vraiment ce qu'il allait décider.

_ Je vais développer le CD pour agir comme un groupe indépendant de Vongola et une liaison avec les Kazeshini. Hidan est un bon Bêta.

_ Un groupe entre-deux. Totalement acceptable. T'en pense quoi Badger ?

Il sembla surpris qu'elle lui demande son avis et elle leva un sourcil à ça.

_ Je te signal que tu seras le boss de Vongola, donc ton avis compte là-dedans.

Il hocha la tête et répondit :

_ Je ne pense pas que ça posera un problème. Après, il faudra voir ce qu'est le job principale du CD. Vongola a déjà un groupe d'assassin indépendant et le CEDEF sert en théorie d'agence de renseignement.

_ Diplomatie et renseignement.

Tsuna hocha la tête en accord. Rosaria fit de même avant de poursuivre :

_ Maintenant, vos entraînements. Badger, Reborn et moi on a déjà réglé notre garde partagée donc pour le moment, rien ne change. Rojtar, comment ça avance avec ton épée ?

_ Mon père a dit que j'étais prêt pour apprendre le Shiguresoen, il commencera cet été.

_ Parfait. J'ai réussi à me procurer des pistolets avec l'aide de Reborn, je t'en donnerais un pour que tu puisse l'intégrer à ton style.

_ Merci Alpha !

_ Tch. T'es pas censé être un épéiste ?

Takeshi se tourna vers Gokudera avec un sourire affable, mais un regard acéré.

_ Je ne suis pas un épéiste, je suis un chien d'attaque, Rojtar.

_ Je songeait à te promouvoir à Fenrir, commenta pensivement Rosaria.

_ Comme le loup dans la mythologie nordique ?

_ Yep.

_ Hum... Je n'ai pas envie de déchaîner le Ragnarök donc je vais rester Rojtar.

_ Comme tu voudras. Urusai, comment se passe ton entraînement et tes études ?

_ Je m'entraîne extrêmement bien à la boxe et au free-fight ! Et j'ai fini les deux livres de médecine que tu m'as donné. J'arrive à soigner sans problème les coupures et les bleus. J'ai encore un peu de mal avec les os cassés mais j'arrive à un peu accélérer leur guérison.

_ Je vois, je te donnerais un autre livre sur la réparation osseuse.

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Ryohei, elle avait brièvement songé à lui apprendre la médecine. Elle ne pensait sérieusement pas qu'il arriverait à comprendre un mot des bouquins qu'elle avait fini par lui donner. Mais, étonnamment, le garçon était intelligent. Il prenait soin de maintenir un bon niveau scolaire pour pouvoir rester capitaine du club de boxe et même s'il lui arrivait d'être lent à comprendre, si on lui expliquait bien, il pouvait apprendre. Et une fois qu'il connaissait quelque chose, il y avait peu de chance qu'il oublie. Comme quoi les apparences étaient parfois très trompeuses.

Un avantage de l'intérêt de Ryohei en médecine était qu'il pouvait facilement se soigner maintenant et que sa sœur avait arrêté de le rabrouer quand il se battait. Urusai leur avait même dit qu'il avait réussi à la convaincre de faire du taekwondo pour qu'elle puisse se protéger. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait commencé à apprécier Rosaria, pas qu'elle s'en soucie personnellement, mais elle avait arrêté de traiter Takeshi et Tsuna de voyou sans cœur. Peut-être que les voir protéger deux gamins de cinq ans contre des voyous de collège avait aidé. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

_ Kiba-nii, je suppose que tu essaye toujours de convaincre ton oncle de t'entraîner.

_ Le faux-bébé carnivore refuse toujours. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui de toute façon...

_ Il finira bien par comprendre que tu peux être responsable avec tes capacités. Je vais aussi te fournir un pistolet, même si je sais que tu préfères tes tonfa et ta chaîne.

Il hocha la tête et elle se tourna finalement vers Gokudera et Lambo.

_ Vetë, de ce que j'ai observé, tu te sers principalement de dynamite. Est-ce que c'est ta seule arme ?

Il se renfrogna lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui mais un coup de coude de Tsuna le fit répondre.

_ Oui.

_ Je vois... Tes explosifs sont pratiques pour des combats à moyenne et relativement longue distance, dépendant de jusqu'où tu peux les lancer. C'est aussi une bonne expertise à avoir pour des sabotages, mais ça veut surtout dire que tu es limité quand ton adversaire est dans ta zone de sécurité. Tu devrais apprendre à utiliser au minimum une seconde arme, que ce soit un pistolet ou une arme blanche. Et tu devrais aussi diversifier tes explosifs, la dynamite n'est pas le seul type qui existe et rend tes attaques de front assez prévisibles. Je sais que tu es intelligent, donc tu devrais essayer de réfléchir à d'autres types d'attaques. De plus, tu devrais commencer à t'entraîner avec tes Flammes, surtout considérant que tu peux les utiliser pour allumer tes mèches à la place de ces cigarettes qui te détruisent les poumons et diminuent grandement ton endurance et ta durée de vie. Badger, je te laisse gérer ça, je ne pense pas que cette tête brûlée acceptera de m'écouter et de toute façon, je finirais par lui en coller une parce qu'il me tape sur les nerfs. Donnes-lui ça et explique-lui comment ça fonctionne.

Elle lui donna un bracelet et une tablette. Ce n'était pas vraiment les mêmes qu'ils portaient tous parce que la carte ne montrait que les Flammes de Tsuna et Takeshi. Elle ne voulait pas lui laisser accès à la carte complète et au système d'alarme, c'était réservé à sa Meute, ses Lieutenants et certains membres du CD.

Tsuna mit un coup de coude à Gokudera pour l'empêcher de répliquer et répondit calmement :

_ Oui, Alpha.

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite avant de pointer la partie de la salle réservée à l'entraînement.

_ Allez donc jouer.

Ils se dispersèrent pour s'entraîner, Tsuna entraînant Gokudera dans un coin pour lui expliquer comment manifester ses Flammes. Rosaria se tourna alors vers Lambo qui se raidit dans sa chaise en voyant qu'il avait son attention.

_ Lambo Bovino, cinq ans, Foudre et un aspirant hitman. Veal fera l'affaire pour le moment.

Elle s'accroupit devant lui et leva la main vers le scotch.

_ Je vais retirer le scotch, mais seulement si tu promet de ne pas crier.

Il hocha la tête et elle arracha le scotch d'un mouvement sec. Le gamin cria de douleur et elle pouvait voir qu'il était sur le point de pleurer, donc elle lui mit un grain de raisin dans la bouche. Il se calma aussitôt en le mangeant.

_ Bien, Veal. Voilà le deal, tu réponds sagement et honnêtement à une question et tu reçois un grain de raisin, compris ?

_ Oui.

Elle lui donna un grain sans pépin et il le mangea aussitôt.

_ Comment est-ce que tu es arrivé au Japon ?

_ Lambo-san est monté dans un avion en suivant une famille et s'est caché pendant tout le voyage.

Elle lui donna un nouveau grain et Lambo sembla se calmer un peu plus. Ça lui permit de renforcer le contact mentale nécessaire à la Legilimancie pour juger de son honnêteté et en apprendre plus sur lui.

_ Où as-tu appris le japonais ?

_ La nounou de Lambo-san lui a appris avant d'aller dans les étoiles.

_ Et est-ce qu'elle t'as aussi appris à lire et écrire la langue ?

_ Non.

_ Alors comment est-ce que tu as trouvé Namimori.

_ Une application sur téléphone qui lit à voix haute les mots sur les images.

_ Malin. Et tu dis être un hitman.

_ Oui. Lambo-san est le meilleur et quand il sera boss des Bovino, il dominera le monde.

_ Désolée de te décevoir, petit, mais je suis la seule qui dominera le monde. Je vais juste laisser l'Italie à Tsuna.

Il hocha la tête en avalant son dernier raisin.

_ Tsuna-nii a dit ça aussi. Mais Lambo-san va pas laisser tomber.

_ Si tu le dis. Combien de personne est-ce que tu as tué ?

_ Beaucoup !

_ Menteur. Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui me mentent ?

Il écarquilla les yeux de peur et elle lui donna une pichenette sur le front.

_ Tu es à peine entraîné. Tout ce qu'on t'as appris dans le maniement des armes que tu as, c'est qu'il faut tirer vers ta cible. Tu ne sais pas viser et je ne parle même pas de ta résistance. Tu pleure à la moindre égratignure et tu te dis un hitman. Ta famille t'as envoyé après Reborn pour se débarrasser de toi, soit parce que Reborn t'aura tué ou parce que quelqu'un t'aura récupérer, en l'occurrence Tsuna.

Le gamin était au bord des larmes devant ses paroles et elle savait qu'elle était dure. Mais elle s'en fichait royalement et il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui fasse voir la réalité en face.

_ Donc, tu as deux choix. Soit tu restes pathétique, soit tu me laisses te former.

_ Former Lambo-san ?

_ Oui. Mais je ne le ferais que si tu suis mes règles.

_ Qu'est-ce que la nee-san qui fait peur peut apprendre à Lambo-san ?

_ Appelle-moi Alpha.

Elle sortit un pièce de cinq Yens de sa poche et la montra à Lambo.

_ Tu vois cette pièce ? Il s'agit d'une simple pièce de cinq Yens. Quand tu auras fini mon entraînement, tu pourras transformer cette petite pièce en arme de destruction massive.

_ Comment ?

Elle lui sourit avant de se redresser et de désactiver le bracelet dissimulant ses Flammes. Elle se tourna vers le mur le plus éloigné et donna une pichenette dans la pièce pour l'envoyer en l'air. Puis, elle chargea son index avec ses Flammes et donna un coup dans la pièce. Elle fonça dans un éclair vers le mur et s'y enfonça, faisant trembler le hangar et laissant les protections apparaître brièvement sous la force de l'impact.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Lambo qui regardait la pièce enfoncée dans le mur avec émerveillement. Elle eut un sourire en coin, comme quoi les manga ça aidait.

_ Ceci, Veal, était un railgun. Alors ? Tu es prêt à suivre mes règles pour apprendre à devenir super fort ?

Il la regarda avec émerveillement et révérence avant de répondre :

_ Oui, Alpha-nee.

Elle sourit avant de le détacher.

_ Parfait. Tu vas commencer par me vider tes cheveux. Je vais garder le bazooka avec moi parce qu'il faut que tu apprennes à résoudre tes problème sans son aide. Tu récupéreras les grenades quand tu sauras viser avec et même chose avec le pistolet. Je vais te donner un pistolet à bille pour le moment, pour que tu puisses t'entraîner. Quand tu auras maîtrisé tes armes normales, je t'entraînerais avec tes Flammes, compris ?

_ Oui.

Lambo se mit à vider ses cheveux et elle récupéra toutes ses armes. Elle mit les grenades dans une bourse enchantée pour contenir une quantité quasiment illimité d'objet. Le pistolet et ses chargeurs se retrouvèrent dans une petite mallette et le bazooka alla avec ses munitions dans un coffre qu'elle avait préparé pour ça.

Elle mit les bonbons dans une autre bourse et le reste des objets en tout genre dans une troisième bourse et donna les deux à Lambo pour qu'il les attache à sa taille avec une petite ceinture multifonction. Elle jeta les déchets et termina par lui donner un pistolet à bille et des grenades à peinture.

Elle allait tester le bazooka dans son labo plus tard, peut-être utiliser en de ses yak pour les expériences sur humain... Elle verra bien. Elle avait prévu de le faire avec Lambo, mais elle avait d'autres projets pour lui. Le gamin n'était pas totalement idiot, juste un peu trop bruyant et réclamait toujours de l'attention. Elle pourra peut-être en faire quelque chose.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Vous ne pensez quoi ?_

 _Pilou._


	14. Chapter 13

_Salut_!

.

Remarques :

.

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'en avoir.

Yeah, Lambo me tape sur les nerfs, mais c'est aussi qu'un gosse qui a besoin d'attention.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 13 : Trafique de vidéo.

.

Rosaria observait l'entraînement de ses yak à côté de Hidan qui lui faisait son rapport sur les progrès de ceux qui avaient réussi à activer leurs Flammes.

_ Kenshin a encore un peu de mal à intégrer ses Flammes de Brouillard dans son style de combat, mais il est capable de faire des illusions discrètes pour désorienter et perturber son adversaire. Il arrive aussi à faire des altérations mineures pouvant répliquer certains de vos enchantements runiques.

_ Lesquels ?

_ Pour le moment, les poches dimensionnelles sont celles qu'il maîtrise le mieux, mais il a réussi une fois à déplacer une pierre d'un point A à un point B en quelques secondes. Comme c'était un accident, il essaye de le reproduire depuis.

_ Hum... ça pourrait être utile s'il arrive à déplacer des être vivants rapidement. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à créer un cercle suffisamment stable pour ça. Est-ce que c'est tout pour lui ?

_ Oui.

_ Et Kageru ? Est-ce qu'il arrive à multiplier des gazes invisibles ?

_ Il s'est bien amélioré, oui. Les tubes de gaz qu'on lui a fourni sont un bon moyen de s'entraîner et il aimerait en acquérir plus pour le reste des Nuages sous son contrôle.

_ Demande à la Division Technologique de s'en occuper, si ça ne rentre pas dans le budget, préviens-moi. Et toi ? Ton contrôle ?

_ Je me suis entraîné à retirer les couches de poussières dans mes quartiers et ça m'a beaucoup aidé dans mon contrôle. En ce moment, je travail sur la désintégration de chose à l'intérieur d'un récipient fermé hermétiquement sans endommager le contenant.

_ Pour pouvoir désintégrer des points spécifiques d'êtres humains pour les tuer de la manière la plus discrète possible.

_ C'est l'idée, oui.

_ Peut-être utiliser des aiguilles ou Senbon comme point de focus.

_ Je vais y réfléchir.

Elle hocha la tête avant de pointer les hommes sur le terrain d'entraînement.

_ Des recommandations pour une activation ?

Hidan réfléchit un moment avant de pointer deux hommes et une femme qui se faisait passer pour un homme.

_ Ces trois là sont de bons éléments et semblent suffisamment loyaux pour ça.

_ Leurs noms ?

_ Akabane Kuro, Sotaru Hibiki et Ikichi Rukio.

_ Rukio ou Rukia ?

_ Sur son dossier, c'est marqué Rukio avec une note dans son dossier médical disant qu'il souffre de féminité chronique.

Elle eut un sourire amusé à ça. Comme elle était une fille, elle avait interdit la discrimination sexiste qui existait chez les Yakuza. Si la personne était compétente, alors on la recrutait, c'était tout. Mais les filles étaient quand même encouragées à s'enregistrer comme étant mâle, ne serais-ce que pour respecter la tradition. Après tout, il y avait eu plein de Oyabun yakuza qui avaient été des hommes avec une féminité chronique dans l'histoire.

_ Dis-leur de me retrouver dans mon bureau après leur entraînement, qu'ils ont été sélectionnés pour l'une des divisions spéciales.

Il hocha la tête et fit une note dans son bloc note. Il avait été ravis d'apprendre que Rosaria l'avait choisi comme nouveau bras droit en l'absence de Kiba qui se concentrait plus sur son Comité que sur le Clan. Rosaria n'était pas une boss classique, mais elle avait restructuré les Clans qu'elle avait conquis pour en faire quelque chose d'efficace et fonctionnel tout en maintenant tout juste assez de tradition pour satisfaire les vieux croulants.

Son projet était ambitieux, mais Hidan savait que la jeune femme en était capable. Elle avait juste cette aura autour d'elle qui demandait le respect et elle avait réussi à conquérir les Clans autour de Namimori avec juste l'aide de Kiba et d'une poignée de délinquants. Elle n'hésitait jamais à exécuter elle-même les traîtres et les traitait tous justement. S'ils se montraient utiles, ils montaient en rang, s'ils étaient inutiles, ils restaient au plus bas de l'échelle jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Certains qui n'étaient pas fait pour le combat mais étaient douées intellectuellement avaient fini dans la nouvelle Division Technologique, développant et fabriquant ce dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin, allant des téléphones portables aux armes en passant par les vêtements de protections. La Division de Renseignement était chargée de faire des recherches sur les autres Clans et de se maintenir au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait au Japon qui pourrait être intéressant pour eux, ils étaient aussi ceux qui traquaient les affaires prometteuses pour en informer la Division Comptable qui investissait et gardait un œil sur les budgets des entreprises leur appartenant.

Ils avaient une entreprise de construction qui avait la priorité sur tous les contrats de construction ou de réparation sur leur territoire, ce qui leur avait permis de racheter les entreprises concurrentes et d'augmenter leur chiffre d'affaire. Il y avait une autre affaire s'occupant d'enchères et de vente d'antiquité par laquelle ils arrivaient aussi à vendre des contrefaçons et des armes blanches. Certains membres du clan s'étaient inscrit pour des études de Droit afin de pouvoir agir en tant qu'avocat. Ils en avaient déjà quelques uns à disposition, mais la plupart se faisait vieux, donc avoir des jeunes pour les remplacer était toujours utile.

Et il y avait bien sûr la Division d'Assassin qu'il dirigeait, ils prenaient des contrats dans tout le Japon, Information leur obtenait des renseignement sur les cibles et confirmait les informations fournies avec le contrat, et ils les exécutaient. Ils étaient loin d'être au niveau de la Varia, mais ils se faisaient un petit nom au Japon et lorsqu'ils auront bien ancré leur réputation, ils pourront commencer à prendre des contrats dans le reste de l'Asie.

Hidan n'aurait jamais obtenu la position qu'il avait maintenant avec l'ancienne administration, il n'était qu'un fils de serviteur et n'avait même pas l'avantage d'être un bâtard d'un des yakuza. Il avait cru pendant des années qu'ils allaient juste être condamné à être un serviteur et avait appris rapidement à prêter attention à tout ce qu'il se passait et à se maintenir au courant de la moindre rumeur ou information utile. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait apprise auprès de son père et de sa mère, c'était que les serviteurs savaient absolument tout ce qu'il se passait dans le Clan. Personne ne leur prêtait attention, à moins qu'ils ne fassent une erreur, et c'était un avantage très utile. Les Oyabun malins avaient toujours un serviteur dans leur poche qui les informait des moindres faits et gestes de leurs hommes. Hidan avait espéré devenir ce serviteur. Rosaria lui avait donné bien plus lorsqu'elle avait prit le pouvoir. Elle n'avait eu besoin que de le rencontrer une fois pour le mettre à la tête d'un groupe d'assassin et le désigner comme son assistant personnel. Kiba était son bras droit, mais Hidan était celui qui s'assurait que son pouvoir était maintenu et maintenant, il était devenu le bras droit secondaire. Il était satisfait de son sort et comptait tout faire pour que son boss obtienne ce qu'elle désirait.

Rosaria jeta un dernier coup d'œil au terrain d'entraînement avant de s'en aller. Elle avait de la paperasse à remplir et des plans à faire. Hidan la regarda partir et s'avança sur le terrain après avoir rangé son bloc note. Il allait donner un coup de main à Toshiro pour remettre en forme ce groupe-là et parler aux trois candidats. Il voulait vraiment que Rukio rejoigne son groupe, il était doué avec son Kusarigama.

.

-sSs-

.

Rosaria se rendait chez Haru en fredonnant le générique de One Piece. Elle était de bonne humeur, son Clan se développait bien, Hidan lui avait trouvé trois recrues prometteuses pour apprendre le maniement des Flammes et il y avait une convention dans deux semaines où ils vendront des figurines collectors de Black Butler pour laquelle elle avait déjà des tickets. Il y avait bien eu cet incident avec Bianchi, le Poison Scorpion, mais Reborn était parfaitement capable de contenir la jeune femme et ça entraînait Tsuna à faire gaffe à ce qu'il mangeait. Et puis, elle s'amusait beaucoup de la réaction de Gokudera en voyant le visage de sa sœur. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait le soigner en mettant des photos du visage de sa sœur partout dans l'école. Une chose à discuter avec Reborn, au pire ça les fera rire et leur fournira du matériel pour chantage. Il fallait juste éviter d'oublier d'en mettre au plafond au-dessus des lits de l'infirmerie.

Elle sonna à la porte et fit un sourire en coin à Haru quand elle ouvrit. Elle montra ses tickets et demanda :

_ Bonjour Haru, ça te dit de jouer Sebastian et Ciel ?

_ Hahi ! Bien sûr Alpha-chan ! Entre.

Elle suivit l'autre fille à l'étage et elles s'assirent autour de la table basse après avoir récupéré de quoi grignoter.

_ Où as-tu eu ces tickets ? J'ai essayé d'en acheter un, mais ils se sont tous vendus si rapidement...

_ J'ai mes sources, répondit-elle simplement. Tu as deux semaines pour nous faire des cosplay. Je pensais y aller en tant que Sebastian.

_ C'est vrai que le rôle t'irait bien. Personnellement, j'ai presque terminé mon costume pour jouer Elizabeth.

Rosaria hocha la tête, ce rôle irait beaucoup mieux à la fille.

_ Sinon, quoi de neuf ?

_ Hahi ! Il y a cet adorable petit bébé qui passe tout les jours devant chez moi avec Tsuna ! J'ai vraiment envie de lui faire des câlins.

Rosaria éclata de rire et reposa sa tasse de thé alors qu'elle se calmait.

_ Si Reborn t'entendait...

_ Tu le connais ?

_ Badger est dans ma Meute tu sais. Reborn n'est pas un bébé. C'est un adulte qui a été maudit sous la forme d'un bébé.

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Certaine.

_ Dommage... Mais il est quand même adorable.

_ C'est aussi un Hitman de la mafia italienne chargé de former Badger pour qu'il devienne le boss de la plus grande famille mafieuse d'Italie.

_ Hahi ! T'es sûre ?

_ Certaine.

_ Mais il a l'air si innocent...

_ C'est le Meilleur, donc évidemment qu'il peut prendre l'air innocent. Enfin... Si tu veux l'aborder et faire une scène auprès de Tsuna pour avoir corrompu un pur et innocent petit bébé... ça pourra toujours être quelque chose d'amusant à filmer.

Haru eut un petit rire amusé à ça et hocha la tête. Rosaria eut un rictus amusé et se promit de placer une caméra au bon endroit pour avoir toute la scène de filmée. Il lui semblait aussi que Reborn portait souvent des costumes. Elle se demandait s'il serait intéressé par la convention...

.

-sSs-

.

Elle avait eu raison, la confrontation entre Haru et Tsuna était hilarante à regarder. Et elle était quasiment certaine que Reborn avait vu clair dans le jeu de la jeune fille parce qu'il s'amusait à empirer les choses en jetant de l'huile sur le feu. Elle leva les yeux de son écran en sentant quelqu'un entrer par sa fenêtre ouverte. Et quand on parle du loup.

_ Bonjour Reborn-san !

_ Ciaossu Bambina. Je t'échange une copie de ta vidéo contre une du round deux à la rivière.

_ Deal.

Ils échangèrent les vidéos et Rosaria rit encore plus en voyant celle de la rivière où Haru déclarait son amour inconditionnel envers Tsuna pour l'avoir sauvée. Elle savait que sa connaissance le baladait totalement parce qu'elle n'était pas si naïve ou bipolaire, mais c'était ce qui était le plus amusant.

_ Depuis quand tu connais cette fille ?

_ Haru ? C'est elle qui fait nos tenues, je l'ai rencontrée dans une convention. Elle est à peu près la seule fille dans mon cercle social.

_ Je vois. Est-ce qu'elle est active ?

_ Non.

Il hocha la tête pensivement avant de sortir une photo de la poche de sa veste.

_ Je compte faire venir mon ancien élève, Dino, le boss de la Chiavarone Famiglia pour qu'il rencontre Tsunayoshi. Il ne sera libre qu'après les vacances d'été et je lui ai dit de te laisser savoir quand il arrivera.

_ D'accord, merci de l'information. Du temps qu'il me prévient un jour à l'avance ça ira.

Reborn hocha de nouveau la tête et lui laissa la photo de Dino avant d'aborder un autre sujet :

_ Comment se débrouille la stupide vache ?

_ Veal est un sale gosse, mais avec la bonne carotte, il peut travailler. Je lui fait surtout faire des exercices pour améliorer son endurance et lui apprendre à viser correctement. Je crois que vous aurez remarqué que je lui ai donné carte blanche pour attaquer les autres avec son pistolet à peinture quand ils sont dehors.

_ Oui. Gokudera semble être sa cible préférée.

Elle eut un sourire amusé à ça et prit un air innocent en se souvenant de son idée.

_ Vraiment ? Ça doit être parce qu'il l'embête plus que les autres... Et il faudrait peut-être penser à le soigner de son problème avec sa sœur, non ?

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu propose, Bambina ?

Il avait le même éclat malicieux qu'elle dans le regard, sentant une occasion de s'amuser.

_ Mettre des photos du visage de Bianchi un peu partout dans le collège, y compris le plafond de l'infirmerie au-dessus des lits.

Reborn lui rendit son sourire et fit joyeusement :

_ Je m'occupe des photos.

_ Kiba et moi on les collera.

Ils serrèrent la main là-dessus.

Dans la maison des Sawada Gokudera sentit un frisson d'horreur descendre dans son dos.

_ Tu vas bien Gokudera-kun ?

Il leva la tête vers Tsunayoshi et répondit :

_ Je crois... Juste un frisson étrange.

Tsuna hocha la tête avec sagesse. Il connaissait ce genre de sensation, surtout que ça avait empiré avec sa maîtrise de son Hyper Intuition.

_ Je comprends. Ça doit être Master et Reborn qui planifient quelque chose.

Il lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire compatissant et dit joyeusement :

_ Bon courage.

Puis, il reprit ses exercices de math alors que Gokudera se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui arriver. Il secoua la tête, essayant de ne pas trop y penser, et retourna à ses notes pour améliorer ses explosifs.

.

-sSs-

.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour le groupe pour comprendre ce qu'avaient manigancés Rosaria et Reborn. Lorsque Gokudera s'effondra avec des douleurs d'estomac en ouvrant son casier, Tsuna s'inquiéta. Puis, il vit la photo collée au fond du casier et soupira avant de se tourner vers Takeshi.

_ Master a piégé le collège.

Takeshi eut un sourire amusé en voyant la photo et répondit :

_ On n'a plus qu'à l'aider à aller à l'infirmerie.

_ Je doute que ça aide beaucoup, marmonna Tsuna.

Il connaissait Master, elle n'était pas du genre à laisser le moindre détail passer. Ça allait être une longue semaine. Heureusement que c'était la dernière avant les vacances.

.

-sSs-

.

Reborn regarda la chaîne incrustée de runes dans ses mains avant de fixer Rosaria et de demander :

_ Et qu'est-ce que c'est sensé faire ?

_ C'est un régulateur. La tétine absorbe vos Flammes pour les convertir en autre chose et les envoyer autre part. Le problème est que c'est un circuit ouvert et donc il y a des pertes d'énergie. La chaîne est enchantée pour récupérer les Flammes gaspillées et elle les stockera dans la topaze qui y est accrochée pour que vous puissiez y accéder en cas de besoin. Vous perdrez toujours autant de Flammes qu'avant, mais au moins, il n'y en aura plus de gaspillées et vous aurez une réserve de secours.

Il hocha la tête, regarda encore une fois la chaîne avec un air pensif. Il hésitait à faire confiance à la Bambina sur ce coup-là, mais il savait aussi qu'elle profitait de la situation, obtenant des perles si elle l'aidait. Il finit par laisser tomber une goutte de son sang sur la pierre et infusa les runes avec ses Flammes. Elle brillèrent brièvement et il ne sentit aucune différence chez lui. Il enfila le collier et essaya de se connecter à la topaze, mais elle ne contenait pour le moment aucune Flamme.

_ Si vous pouviez revenir à la fin de la journée pour voir combien de Flammes sont stockées en une journée et si une topaze sera suffisante ou s'il faut que je change de pierre.

Il hocha la tête.

_ D'accord, Bambina.

Il jeta un regard au Rosaire et vit qu'une perle était soudainement devenue blanche. La chaîne aidait définitivement dans ce cas.

_ Si ça fonctionne aussi bien que tu le penses, les autres en voudront.

_ J'en ferais assez pour tout le monde une fois que j'aurais une version finale. Et il faudra sûrement que je les adapte à chacun, surtout dans le cas de Lal Mirch.

Il hocha la tête, c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Il sauta de la table et repartit, les vacances d'été venaient de débuter et elles lui apportaient de très nombreuses opportunités pour tortu... entraîner Tsunayoshi. Il devait planifier et préparer l'arrivée de Dino et de sa tortue.

.

-sSs-

.

Le soir venu, Reborn se retrouva encore une fois dans le laboratoire de Rosaria. Elle avait un journal à côté d'elle et utilisait une série de cercles runiques pour obtenir des renseignements sur les Flammes de Reborn et sur l'efficacité de la chaîne.

_ Okay. On dirait que la chaîne fait bien son travail, mais la pierre semble à la limite de la saturation. J'ai quelques pierres ici qui peuvent la remplacer, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable de les tester pour voir combien de Flammes vous pouvez mettre dedans avant qu'elles ne se brisent.

Elle plaça une série de pierres et cristaux devant lui et il les testa un à un, Rosaria mesurant la quantité de Flammes que chacun pouvait contenir.

_ Donc... On dirait que l'obsidienne est la meilleur matière. Je peux peut-être créer une série de perles et y ajouter des cristaux de quartz pour faciliter l'enchantement.

Elle continua de marmonner pour elle-même tout en écrivant dans son journal et en faisant des schéma. Reborn observait le tout avec intérêt, donnant son avis pour certains détails. Lorsqu'ils eurent un modèle satisfaisant, Rosaria reposa son crayon et demanda :

_ Est-ce que vous pouvez accéder aux Flammes stockées, pour voir les effets secondaires que ça pourrait faire.

Reborn sauta au sol et connecta ses Flammes à celles stockées dans la pierre. Aussitôt, il sentit une vague de Flammes le submerger et tangua légèrement en sentant un déséquilibre dans son corps. Lorsqu'il se regarda, il avait la taille d'un enfant de dix ans. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ça et se retint de justesse de sourire comme un dément. Cependant, lorsque les Flammes dans la pierre furent épuisées, il redevint un bébé.

Rosaria regarda la transformation avec intérêt et ouvrit une autre page de son journal, commentant à voix haute pour Reborn.

_ On dirait que l'afflux de nouvelle Flammes augmente suffisamment vos réserves pour que la pression soit réduite sur votre corps et donc que vous puissiez grandir un peu. Peut-être que la croissance est proportionnelle à la quantité de Flammes présente dans votre corps. Après tout, la tétine absorbe vos Flammes régulièrement et compresse votre corps pour le maintenir en vie malgré le drainage. S'il y a plus de Flammes à drainer, il y a moins de pression sur le corps.

_ Donc je pourrais redevenir adulte temporairement avec une plus grande quantité de Flammes stockées.

_ C'est la théorie, oui.

Elle écrivit des pages de calcules dans son journal, essayant de déterminer la quantité de Flammes nécessaires pour qu'il redevienne adulte et fronça les sourcils. Elle devait aussi prendre en compte le drainage des Flammes et donc le taux de renouvellement de Flammes dans la pierre en plus de sa régénération naturelle. Reborn l'aida avec les calcules, ajoutant quelques variables ici et là et ils obtinrent finalement un résultat viable. Il faudrait un minimum de deux semaines de Flammes stockées pour une taille adulte pendant une minute. Mais s'ils stockaient plus et que Reborn limitait l'influx de Flammes pour qu'il ait la forme d'un enfant ou d'un adolescente, alors il pouvait tenir plus longtemps avec la même quantité de Flammes utilisée. Et s'il stockait pour un mois, alors il pouvait utiliser la forme enfant pendant plus longtemps en comptant sur le renouvellement des Flammes dans la pierre créé par le drainage.

Ils continuèrent de travailler sur la chaîne pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Ce n'était pas une solution définitive, mais ça aidera grandement les Arcobaleno. Dès qu'ils auront un prototype définitif et des données plus solides, Reborn comptait contacter les autres pour que Rosaria leur fournisse des chaînes.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Vos avis ?_

 _Pilou_


End file.
